Memorias olvidadas de un shinigami
by sekhoya990
Summary: Tras no poder dejar de seguir a su amor, la tragedia alcanza a un cierto pelirrojo, quien debera luchar por recuperar sus recuerdos y con estos, la vida que le fue arrebatada en un suspiro. Clasificada M por situaciones de violencia y sexuales, SebaGrell ;)


**Tal como prometi, traigo ante ustedes mi segundo one-shot de Kuroshitsuji, centrado en Sebastian y Grell como pareja principal. Este fic es ademas muy especial, ya que es tambien el mas largo que nunca antes haya publicado, con la asombrosa cantidad de 62195 palabras y 117 paginas en word, el cual estuvo en produccion exactamente 1 mes :) :) Realmente espero sus comentarios con ansias, me alegraria mucho saber sus opiniones, ya que junto con ver esta historia terminada serian la mejor recompensa tras tanto tiempo de escribir y esperar porque quedara tal como yo queria. Nos vemos entonces :) :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Una vez mas me toca decir que los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Yana Toboso, a quien mando un saludo desde aqui :D**

* * *

Finales de abril en Londres. Primavera. El invierno ya había sido dejado atrás y con él también el frío y la nieve, dando paso a días soleados y calurosos. Todo parecía volver a cobrar vida mientras los campos florecían y el sol brillaba cada día con más fuerza, a la par que la noche tardaba más en caer sobre la ciudad, bañándolo todo con aquel manto oscuro que resultaba ideal para comenzar la cosecha de almas que se encontraban en la lista de cada shinigami que rondaba la ciudad.

La primavera y los días más largos siempre forzaban a muchos dioses de la muerte a comenzar sus labores en plena luz del día, pues la recolección de almas era un trabajo largo y no había tiempo para esperar a la noche que cada vez parecía durar menos. Por fortuna, los callejones ocultos y sombríos de la ciudad le daban a estos seres divinos el escondite perfecto para llevar a cabo su trabajo, debido en gran parte, e irónicamente, a que muchas muertes que ocurrían en el exterior parecían querer hacerlo donde nadie las viera, mientras las víctimas daban su último aliento antes de sucumbir a un terrible asesinato, accidente o enfermedad que decidía cobrarse una nueva víctima en el lugar menos esperado.

La primavera suponía resurrección, una nueva vida luego de lo que parecía ser una época oscura y gélida en donde solo existían el frío y el hielo, algo que contrastaba con la labor que estos seres debían llevar a cabo. Muerte, vidas que acababan a la vez que la tierra nutría a aquellas que apenas acababan de comenzar tras brotar de ella. Para un shinigami esto era algo de todos los días, algo con lo que hacía mucho habían aprendido a convivir.

No del todo ajeno a esta, en sus propias palabras, casi poética contradicción, Grell Sutcliff rondaba los callejones de la ciudad, por fin libre luego de toda una semana de duro trabajo, papeleo y tediosas horas extra que su jefe le había obligado a tomar como castigo por haber estado holgazaneando el último mes. William se había ensañado de verdad con el shinigami de cabello rojo, pero al ver que su comportamiento había sido un poco más que aceptable en esos últimos días, fue que accedió a darle un pequeño descanso por esa tarde. No era gran cosa, pues debía regresar a sus labores al día siguiente muy temprano, pero él había decidido atesorar cada minuto de libertad que pudiese tener, por lo que decidió dejar los callejones tan sombríos y a veces lúgubres e ir hacia un área más abierta, donde poder respirar algo de aire fresco.

Tras caminar por alrededor de quince minutos, Grell comenzó a aburrirse, no hallando nada qué hacer, dónde ir… ni siquiera un hombre guapo con quien hablar. Llevándose ambos brazos hacia atrás de su cuello, continuó caminando unos metros más hasta dejar salir un amplio bostezo, para finalmente detenerse y ver a su alrededor, mirando las calles casi vacías, algo extraño considerando la hora que era.

Grell: Que aburrido, ¿qué le pasa a esta insulsa ciudad? Todo se ve completamente muerto, hasta parece que fuera el único por aquí. Si no encuentro nada que hacer deberé regresar al mundo shinigami y no estoy de humor para ver a Will ahora, conociéndolo quizá se olvide de mi descanso y me asigne más trabajo

Resignado y en lo que parecía un punto muerto, el dios de la muerte siguió caminando, esperando porque algo ocurriera, de lo contrario… bueno, estaba de más aclarar que él mismo tendría que hacer que algo sucediera. No había ocasionado un revuelo desde todo el incidente de Jack el destripador hacía un tiempo, y ya estaba deseando volver a aquel hábito que creía olvidado, pero aunque la tentación era fuerte debía recordar lo mucho que le costó lograr que Will le regresara su amada motosierra luego de haberlo castigado esa vez, obligándolo a usar esas diminutas tijeras en reemplazo. Suspirando, decidió contenerse, no iba a pasar por esa triste humillación de nuevo, ni mucho menos arriesgarse a que Sebastian lo viera así, como cuando luchaba por cortar con aquella triste imitación de guadaña los cinematic records que lo tenían cautivo esa vez que los ayudó a él y a Ciel en el caso que involucraba a aquel culto religioso.

Perdido en aquellos pensamientos mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo, de pronto Grell se detuvo, alertado por una sensación ya muy conocida. Sonrió al sentir la presencia de su querido demonio no muy lejos de él, a pesar de que no podía verlo. Le dieron escalofríos y se sonrojó al creer que quizá éste lo pudiera sorprender de improviso, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras le daba un suave beso en el cuello.

Grell (abrazándose a sí mismo): ¡Oh, Sebas-chan! ¿Dónde estás que no puedo verte? Ven aquí y estréchame entre tus brazos de una vez, ahh…

Finalmente, a lo lejos logró divisar un par de siluetas que se dirigían a un carruaje estacionado en la calle, las cuales pudo reconocer a pesar de la distancia. No perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia donde éstas estaban, más específicamente, la más alta, que casualmente traía consigo varios bultos.

Sebastian cargaba varias bolsas y paquetes en sus manos y bajo los brazos, y aun así fue capaz de ayudar a Ciel a subir al vehículo, mientras hablaban sobre las cosas que todavía faltaban por hacer a lo largo del día. Pretendían regresar a la mansión de inmediato para que así el joven conde pudiera concentrarse en seguir atendiendo los negocios de la compañía de su familia y el mayordomo pudiera asegurarse de que el resto de los sirvientes no causaron ningún caos en la mansión en su ausencia. Una ligera mueca de fastidio se asomó en su cara de solo pensar en encontrar la cocina en llamas o el jardín completamente hecho añicos al volver, aunque su mueca no hizo más que volverse más evidente no bien una voz chillona y eufórica que gritaba un ya conocido apodo llegó hasta sus oídos. Al parecer el conde también había oído eso, pues su expresión era la misma que la de su mayordomo. Era una pena, de verdad esperaba solo haberlo imaginado.

En cosa de unos segundos, Grell estaba a solo unos metros de Sebastian, corriendo hacia él con la emoción plasmada en su cara. Ciel se llevó algunos dedos a la frente, con expresión cansada, dándole a Sebastian la orden que él tanto esperaba.

Ciel: Sebastian… encárgate de ese problema ahora, no tenemos tiempo y no estoy de humor para tonterías

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan!

La voz del shinigami parecía hacerse más fuerte y clara conforme se acercaba hacia él. El mayordomo ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de voltearse, simplemente dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda, quedando así fuera del alcance de Grell, quien pasó de largo por algunos metros, deteniéndose y luego intentando regresar para ir con el demonio, jamás cambiando la expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Sebastian mantuvo siempre una expresión opuesta a la del contrario, mirando cómo éste se le acercaba corriendo. En un solo segundo, lanzó al aire todo lo que llevaba en las manos, quedando con ambos brazos libres para detenerlo y hacer que su cara diera directo contra el suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que llegó a dejar un hoyo en el lugar que golpeó la cara de Grell, todo en cosa de un segundo, pero con suerte eso bastaría para hacer que lo dejara en paz al menos el suficiente tiempo para volver con su amo. Al cabo de otro segundo más, las bolsas volvieron a caer, y Sebastian simplemente las tomó otra vez, excepto por una, retomando la posición que tenía antes.

Grell (lleno de moretones): -levanta la cabeza- Sebas-chan… que rudo eres… pero me gusta eso en un hombre… tal vez podríamos…

El shinigami fue interrumpido al momento en que la bolsa restante cayó fuertemente sobre su cabeza, sacándole otro grito más y un enorme chichón. Al parecer el mayordomo había "olvidado" volver a tomar justamente la más pesada. Ciertamente parecía que eso era todo. Lo próximo que Grell pudo alcanzar a ver a pesar de que el golpe le tiró los anteojos fue a Sebastian dando media vuelta para regresar al carruaje junto a Ciel, tan compuesto y elegante como si nada hubiera pasado. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dejado así, pero el shinigami era tan testarudo que, ignorando el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo y volviendo a colocar sus lentes en su lugar, se apresuró para ir tras él de nuevo.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan, espera…!

Sebastian: -lo mira- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Grell se detuvo en seco al ver esos ojos rojos mirándolo con tanta frialdad, tan hermosos y a la vez tan duros que por un segundo lo hicieron olvidar lo que quería decirle a su amado demonio. Intentó componerse y por una vez hablar claro. Juntó los dedos índices de ambas manos en una expresión tímida que recordaba al que alguna vez fue el mayordomo de Madam Red, en un intento por hacer que Sebastian se suavizara.

Grell: Etto… es que apenas vi a Sebas-chan caminando por la calle no pude contenerme, hace tanto que no te veía que creo que me dejé llevar

Sebastian: Nos vimos hace dos noches cuando intentaste entrar a la mansión por una ventana, y si no me equivoco te eché no bien tuve la oportunidad

Grell (sonriendo embobado): -se le acerca- ¿Qué tiene de malo que una dama quiera encontrarse a escondidas con su guapo caballero? Ojalá algún día dejes de hacerte el difícil y aceptes mi amor –le lanza un beso-

Sebastian (molesto): Si ya terminaste debemos irnos, adiós –da media vuelta-

Grell por un segundo quiso mostrar la misma expresión que Sebastian, ya que estaba frustrado de que de nuevo sus intentos por conquistarlo no hubieran funcionado, eso, hasta que recordó algo que tenía guardado y que sabía que tenía que entregarle. Una vez más, corrió para alcanzarlo, justo cuando ya estaba con un pie en el escalón del carruaje.

Grell: Sebas-chan –lo detiene y le sonríe-, antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero darte

Sebastian: -suspira- Está bien, pero que sea rápido

Grell: Extiende tu mano

El mayordomo hizo lo que el otro le dijo, no sin algo de recelo al creer que el shinigami le daría algún regalo de muy mal gusto o quizá un beso en el dorso de su mano, ya que lo creía capaz de cualquiera de las dos cosas. Por ello fue que se sorprendió cuando vio que lo que le entregó parecía un simple pedazo de papel, ¿una carta de amor tal vez? Eso sería nuevo, ya que Grell era siempre directo con sus sentimientos, gritándoselos en la cara siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él personalmente, no pareciendo ese su estilo.

Pero no, no era una carta sino una fotografía, más específicamente, una en donde salían ellos dos, que mostraba el perfecto contraste entre sus dos personalidades, con un Grell alegre y sonriente justo al lado de un Sebastian serio y distante, quien no parecía tener el menor interés en eso. Lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué se la estaba entregando, pero no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, al parecer su cara le hizo saber al otro lo que pensaba.

Grell (sonriendo): -se sonroja- Como es tan difícil poder verte últimamente quise que tuvieras esta foto para que pudieras verme siempre que quieras

Sebastian: Dudo mucho el tener algún interés en verte –la mira de nuevo y arquea una ceja-. Creía que todas las fotos que tomaste con aquella cámara se habían destruido en la explosión

Grell: Yo también, pero logré salvar unas cuantas del rollo, quise dártela como regalo

El mayordomo la miró un momento más y suspiró, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, esperando quizá con eso calmar un poco al molesto shinigami, pero claro, era de esperarse que ese gesto le valiera otro intento de su parte por abrazarlo, el cual esta vez sí funcionó ya que lo tomó desprevenido. Estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando la voz impaciente de su amo lo interrumpió.

Ciel: Sebastian, ya vámonos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con este idiota

Grell le hizo una mueca de burla al joven conde en cuanto Sebastian le dio la espalda para entrar al carruaje, alcanzando a ver su expresión de enojo un momento antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se despidió agitando fuertemente su brazo hasta que ya el vehículo estaba fuera de vista, emocionado y alegre como nunca al pensar en que su regalo quizá hubiera logrado alegrar a su querido demonio aunque fuera solo un poco.

En el carruaje, ya de camino a la mansión Phantomhive y faltando poca distancia para llegar, Ciel miraba por la ventana, aparentemente distraído con sus pensamientos, en tanto que Sebastian observaba otra vez la foto que el shinigami le había entregado. Su idea era romperla en cuanto Grell estuviera fuera de su vista y así olvidarse de ese molesto encuentro… pero por alguna razón que ni él mismo entendía no lo hizo, simplemente la miraba con curiosidad, recordando cuando se la habían tomado, luego de haber perseguido a esa pirómana por toda la ciudad luego de que hubiera provocado que muchas personas acabaran quemadas vivas y reducidas a cenizas. Pensó en que ese día el molesto y ruidoso dios de la muerte finalmente había sido de utilidad, sirviéndole de escudo cuando aquella cerda intentó quemarlo como a todas sus anteriores víctimas. Pensó también en cómo lo tuvo que convencer, recurriendo a sus encantos naturales como demonio y al punto débil del shinigami. Era increíble lo que podría lograr con tan solo algunas palabras dulces y una sonrisa.

 _¡Podría ser la reina de las frutas, el mangostino del mundo shinigami!_

 _Me gustaría darle una mordida_

Ese recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo aquello al dios de la muerte? Más aún, el gesto que hizo después lamiendo su dedo, el cual le valió que el otro le lanzara cientos de besos, completamente enamorado de sus palabras y de él.

Ciel: Oye… ¿en qué estás pensando?

La voz de su amo lo hizo volver a la realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado tan absorto, no era algo muy común en él.

Sebastian: Disculpe bocchan… ¿quería decirme algo?

Ciel: No, solo quería saber por qué estás sonriendo así

El mayordomo tuvo que volver a mostrar un semblante serio, pero un poco tarde, ya que el conde parecía estar sospechando algo.

Sebastian: Nada importante bocchan, pensaba en esta fotografía que el shinigami me entregó, ¿quiere que me deshaga de ella?

El demonio sabía que tenía que preguntar eso, pero muy en el fondo esperaba que Ciel le dijera que no, ni siquiera él mismo entendía el por qué, le había dejado claro a Grell que no quería tener que verlo todo el tiempo, y sin embargo aún no había roto la foto que él le había dado, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Ciel: -aparta la vista- No me importa lo que hagas con esa foto, solo mantén fuera de mi vista cualquier cosa relacionada a ese fenómeno

Sebastian: Entendido

Sin más volvió a guardarla en su chaqueta, esperando porque esos extraños pensamientos lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez. Decidió centrar su atención en lo que aún le quedaba por hacer. Mirando su reloj, notó que faltaban todavía un par de horas para la cena, pero conociendo al chef de la mansión, lo más seguro era que éste hubiera empezado sin él, y seguramente lo primero que debería hacer sería arreglar otro desastre como el de todos los días.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo afuera de la mansión, Sebastian volvió a tomar todos los paquetes con las compras del día. Se acercaba una fiesta a la cual debían ir en solo un par de semanas y Ciel había decidido comprar algunos trajes nuevos a petición de Elizabeth, quien también iría con un vestido que le iban a mandar desde Francia.

Ciel: -camina hacia la entrada- Sebastian, estaré en mi estudio trabajando, lleva todos mis trajes a la lavandería y cuando estén listos ponlos en mi armario, quiero probármelos mañana temprano para decidir con cuál iré a la fiesta

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Con esto, Ciel fue a ocuparse de su trabajo y Sebastian del suyo. Dejó las prendas nuevas con Mey-Rin, quien se ocuparía de lavarlas, no sin antes dejarle en claro la cantidad exacta de detergente que debía usar, para no causar un desastre por culpa de su mala visión otra vez.

Sebastian: Bocchan necesita su ropa seca y planchada para mañana temprano, así que apresúrate y ten mucho cuidado de no quemarla ni estropearla, son prendas nuevas y muy caras

Mey-Rin: ¡A-a la orden, Sebastian-san!

Durante las siguientes dos horas, el mayordomo se ocupó de preparar la cena, llamando a Ciel en cuanto la mesa estuvo servida. Lo acompañó mientras comía y una vez que éste terminó y regresó a su estudio, se ocupó de lavar los platos y dejar todo limpio antes de que fuera su hora de dormir.

Todo parecía normal, y por una vez las cosas marcharon bien, no hubo desastres y los sirvientes cumplieron su trabajo tal y como él se los había pedido… odiaba eso. Lo odiaba, pues con todo yendo tan bien no pudo alejar su mente de aquellos molestos pensamientos que llevaban horas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero siendo el mayordomo que era, no fue difícil para él ocultar todo aquello del resto de la servidumbre ni de su joven amo.

Cuando Ciel finalmente estaba en su cama, Sebastian recorrió los pasillos de la mansión iluminado solo con algunas velas. Todo estaba silencioso, puesto que los demás estaban también en sus habitaciones, habiendo acabado sus labores del día, dejándolo solo.

No sentía deseos de ir a su habitación ni de dormir esa noche. Podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, ya que siendo un demonio dormir no era una necesidad como lo era para un humano, así que prefirió llevar el candelabro hasta la biblioteca, en donde lo dejó sobre una mesa mientras él se sentaba para poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Si no podía apartarlos de su mente, al menos quería hacerles frente, y sacando de su bolsillo la foto una vez más, comenzó a observarla como lo había hecho aquella tarde. Recargando su cabeza sobre un puño, la miró en silencio, tratando de entender porqué era que aún la conservaba siendo que la sola presencia de Grell Sutcliff era para él una molestia… aunque siendo justo, no podía negar el que de vez en cuando el shinigami podía ser de utilidad cuando a él y a su amo se les presentaba algún caso encomendado por la reina. Quizá no era una molestia tan grande después de todo, pero quizá sería más soportable para él si no estuviera todo el tiempo tratando de llamar su atención, coqueteándole y esperando recibir de su parte algo que sabía que jamás podría ocurrir. Su persistencia era irritante, pero a la vez era algo admirable, si más personas persiguieran con tantos deseos aquello que anhelaban de verdad, tal vez el mundo sería un poco mejor.

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a divagar de ese modo, ni mucho menos cuándo había comenzado a sonreír de nuevo, cosa que lo irritaba a pesar de que sabía que nadie podía verlo… o al menos eso creía. Se molestó consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de advertir una segunda presencia en esa habitación, la cual ahora estaba detrás de él, cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos y hablándole con aquella voz que ya conocía tan bien.

Grell (con tono juguetón): Adivina quién soy

Sebastian: -suspira- Hola Grell

Grell: -quita sus manos- No eres divertido Sebas-chan, esperaba sorprenderte

Sebastian: Nada de lo que hagas puede sorprenderme ya, ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

Sin siquiera pedirle permiso ni decir nada más, el shinigami se sentó justo encima del regazo del demonio, quien ahora lo miraba con una mueca de molestia en el rostro, la cual Grell simplemente ignoró.

Grell: Quería disfrutar los últimos momentos de mi día libre antes de tener que volver al trabajo mañana, y no pude pensar en nada mejor que pasar la noche junto a mi querido Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -sonríe con algo de burla- Me halaga que pienses de ese modo de mí, pero tristemente no tengo tiempo para acompañarte esta noche

Grell: -recorre su pecho con un dedo- Oh… ¿qué podría tenerte tan ocupado que no puedas pasar esta hermosa noche conmigo? ¿Acaso tienes a otra mujer esperando por ti?

Levantándose y sin molestarse en decirle nada, Sebastian dejó caer al shinigami al suelo, riendo por lo bajo al escuchar sus quejidos al impactar contra la alfombra del piso. Tomando el candelabro de nuevo y arreglando su uniforme, comenzó a salir de la biblioteca en dirección al pasillo.

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): Soy el único despierto en la mansión mientras todos duermen, es mi deber vigilar que todo esté en orden durante la noche, así que si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer

Como era de esperarse, Grell no se conformó con esa respuesta y luego de algunos segundos se puso de pie en la oscuridad para alcanzar a Sebastian, chocando con algunos muebles mientras avanzaba, hasta finalmente llegar junto a él, sin que éste nunca dejara de darle la espalda.

Grell: Espera… Vamos Sebas-chan, deja de hacerte el difícil y dime qué debo hacer para que finalmente me hagas caso

Sebastian: -lo mira- Para empezar, ese tono en tu voz es muy poco atractivo y muy impropio de una dama, y en segundo lugar, colarte en la mansión de noche y molestarme mientras estoy ocupado tampoco es muy agradable

Grell: -se cruza de brazos- ¿Ocupado? A mí me parecía que solo estabas sentado sin hacer nada

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora por favor te pido que te vayas

El demonio siguió caminando, alejando la luz del shinigami y dejándolo en la oscuridad de nuevo. Una vez más, Grell se apresuró en alcanzarlo, esta vez, quitándole lo que aún sostenía en su otra mano. Parado ahora justo delante de él e iluminado otra vez, pudo verlo con claridad, sorprendiéndose un poco al principio, para después sonreír.

Grell (sosteniendo la foto): ¡Oh Sebas-chan! Sabía que te había gustado mi regalo, pero si tanto necesitas estar conmigo solo llámame y vendré a verte cada vez que quieras –le guiña un ojo-

Sebastian (incómodo): -toma la foto y la guarda- Supuse que sería una descortesía no aceptarlo, que me haya gustado o no es otra historia

Grell (emocionado): -junta sus manos- Debió gustarte si decidiste guardarla tan cerca de tu corazón

Sebastian: Ya fue suficiente. Te pido que salgas ahora Grell, si alguien nos escucha sería un problema. Buenas noches

Esperando porque el shinigami volviera a seguirlo, se sorprendió al escuchar sus pasos alejándose mientras se dirigía a la ventana más cercana. Pero de cualquier modo, antes de desaparecer, Grell le dedicó unas últimas palabras llenas de esperanza al demonio. La sonrisa y la euforia podían sentirse en su voz.

Grell: En ese caso te veré mañana Sebas-chan, tenme en tu corazón hasta entonces

Y con eso, salió por la ventana de nuevo, para volver al mundo shinigami, dejando a Sebastian solo otra vez, quien simplemente suspiró sonoramente. Pese a todo, la persistencia de Grell por ganarse su amor y la alegría que sentía cada vez que lo veía era algo que al parecer nada iba a poder quitarle. Sonrió ligeramente por un segundo antes de seguir vigilando los pasillos de la mansión, esperando porque amaneciera para empezar un nuevo día.

Horas más tarde, y tras haber despertado a Ciel, vestirlo y darle su té de la mañana acompañado por su desayuno, Sebastian comenzó con su trabajo, esperando por seguir la misma rutina de todos los días, cosa que fue así por horas, hasta poco antes de tener que empezar a preparar el almuerzo. El mayordomo se encontraba puliendo los cubiertos de plata y la porcelana junto a Mey-Rin cuando la campana del estudio comenzó a sonar, indicando que el conde lo estaba llamando.

Sebastian: Bocchan me llama, por favor Mey-Rin, sigue con esto y después ve a limpiar las habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso

Mey-Rin: A la orden, Sebastian-san

Sebastian fue hasta el estudio, donde, tal como siempre, golpeó suavemente la puerta, para luego escuchar a Ciel que le daba permiso para entrar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el conde no esperó porque su mayordomo le dijera nada, simplemente fue directo al punto.

Ciel: Sebastian, quiero que vayas a la ciudad, hoy siento deseos de comer pastel de calabaza a la hora del té

Sebastian: Entendido, bocchan. Por cierto, a las once en punto tiene su clase de baile con la señora Bright

Ciel (molesto): Que fastidio. Cancélala, no estoy de humor para esas cosas

Sebastian: Recuerde que se acerca la fiesta a la que irá con la señorita Elizabeth, ya habíamos hablado de ese asunto. Ella espera ansiosamente que bailen un vals juntos, será una experiencia necesaria para el día de su boda

Ciel: -se sonroja un poco- No me hables de esas cosas ahora y haz lo que te digo. Ve a la pastelería de siempre por el pastel y no te tardes. Puedes irte ya

Sonriendo resignado, Sebastian hizo una reverencia y se fue de prisa a la ciudad por el pastel que su amo le había encargado, esperando estar de vuelta en menos de una hora.

Caminando de regreso con el valioso paquete en las manos, Sebastian parecía haber superado un poco los pensamientos que llenaban su mente la noche anterior, tanto antes como después de la inesperada visita de aquel shinigami. Y hablando precisamente de él, el mayordomo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía aquella fotografía en el mismo bolsillo donde la había guardado antes. Molesto por haber vuelto a pensar en eso, se detuvo para mirarla una vez más, aún sin entender porqué era que todavía la tenía consigo y menos aún porqué la había vuelto a guardar antes de seguir caminando. Había pensado en deshacerse de ella, pero algo se lo seguía impidiendo, y molesto como estaba fue que decidió caminar un poco más rápido, esperando estar otra vez en la mansión y poder ocuparse en algo que alejara su mente de esos extraños pensamientos.

Aliviado de ya no estar a mucha distancia de la mansión, pero aún dentro de la ciudad, Sebastian se sintió más relajado un momento, eso, hasta que pudo presentir detrás de él cómo alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente, para empezar a correr hacia él, como creyendo que podría sorprenderlo.

Sebastian (sin voltearse): -ve algo y sonríe- Oh, hola pequeñito –se agacha-

Al momento en que se agachó para poder acariciar la cabeza de un gato que había salido de uno de los callejones, pudo sentir sobre él una corriente de aire, justo un segundo antes de escuchar cómo algo impactaba muy ruidosamente en el suelo a solo metros de distancia. Al volver a ponerse de pie, ahora cargando tanto al gato como el paquete, Sebastian caminó y pasó junto a Grell, quien todavía estaba con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo luego de haber intentado sorprender a Sebastian con un abrazo inesperado por la espalda, algo que tristemente salió mal.

Grell: -hace un esfuerzo y se libera- ¡Sebas-chan, pensé que te alegraría verme! –se levanta y lo sigue-

Sebastian: -acaricia al gato- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer hoy acaso?

Grell (arreglándose el cabello): -camina junto a él- Quise tomarme un descanso cuando te vi, quería saber si me habías mantenido en tu corazón como pensaba –se sonroja un poco-

Sebastian no dijo nada ante eso, le avergonzaba demasiado admitir que el shinigami prácticamente no se había alejado de su mente desde su encuentro el día anterior, así que prefirió quedarse callado y cambiar el tema.

Sebastian: Bocchan me pidió que le llevara un pastel y que regresara cuanto antes, así que será mejor que me vaya para que no se me haga tarde, hasta pronto –salta hacia un edificio-

Grell: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Sebas-chan, eso no es justo! –lo sigue-

Ya en lo alto de aquel alto edificio, Sebastian le dio la cara al shinigami, tratando de poner una expresión lo más seria y dura que le fuera posible, esperando con eso ahuyentar a Grell de una buena vez, pero aunque éste se sintió incómodo no olvidó lo que quería decirle al demonio.

Grell: Sebas-chan, ya deja de ignorarme, ¿no ves que solamente quiero darte mi amor? –pone ojos tristes-

Sebastian: -da un paso atrás- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que finalmente me dejes en paz? Jamás obtendrás nada de mí, así que ya date por vencido de una vez. Seguramente debe haber muchos otros hombres ahí afuera que sean de tu interés, ve tras alguno de ellos y olvídate de mí

Grell (herido): Sebas-chan… -pone tono de enojo- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy una mujer fácil que va detrás de cualquier hombre apuesto en cuanto lo ve? Sabes bien que solo podría amarte a ti

A pesar del tono en su voz, el shinigami realmente estaba herido al escuchar a su querido demonio hablar de ese modo. Era cierto, le encantaba coquetear con hombres apuestos, pues eran su debilidad, pero Sebastian siempre sería especial para él, desde aquella pelea que tuvieron no bien se reveló como shinigami delante de él por primera vez jamás podría ser capaz de olvidarlo y mucho menos de dejar de amarlo.

Sebastian: ¿Y qué me dices de William? ¿O de Undertaker? ¿Por qué no vas tras ellos y me dejas en paz?

Grell: -sonríe- Jamás podría amarlos a ellos como te amo a ti, así que estás celoso solo dilo y prometo solo tener ojos para ti, querido Sebas-chan

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que esto era una discusión sin sentido, así que continuó su camino, saltando hacia el próximo edificio, esperando dejar atrás a Grell, quien para su mala suerte lo siguió en todo momento y por varios metros, hasta la punta de una vieja torre abandonada en muy mal estado, lugar en el cual ambos se detuvieron, a pesar de que el techo pudiera finalmente ceder en cualquier momento bajo sus pies.

Grell (triste): Sebas-chan… ¿de verdad quieres que me olvide de ti?

El demonio se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero más aún se sorprendió al ver a la cara al shinigami, éste lucía tan triste, tan abatido ante sus palabras, que por un momento pensó que ni siquiera era él. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa, pero se mantuvo frío en todo momento.

Sebastian: -desvía la mirada- Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, entiende que jamás podría haber nada entre nosotros. Eres un dios de la muerte y yo un demonio, nuestras especies jamás se han llevado bien

Grell: ¿Y eso qué importa? Tú y yo podríamos entendernos si lo intentamos, ya hemos trabajado juntos antes y todo ha resultado bien

Sebastian: -le da la espalda- Ya te dije que lo mejor es que me olvides, adiós Grell

Saltando una vez más, esta vez hacia abajo, el trozo de techo en donde estaban de pie comenzó a temblar y a amenazar con romperse. Grell se asustó ante esto y decidió seguir a Sebastian para no caer, provocando el mismo resultado, dejando el techo muy débil y al borde de caer hacia la calle, precisamente en el lugar donde ahora ambos estaban parados.

Grell (ocultando su pena): Pues si eso es lo que quieres, entonces vete, no volveré a seguirte ni a verte por las noches

Sebastian: Por favor, los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad

Grell: Pero lo es, si tanto odias verme, jamás volveré para molestarte, buscaré alguien más a quien amar, alguien que sea mejor que tú

Sebastian: Puedes hacer lo que quieras en tanto te mantengas alejado de mí y de mi amo, adiós –se aleja-

Al verlo irse de nuevo, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Grell estaba a punto de gritarle porque no se fuera, pero justo en ese momento, el techo de la torre no pudo más ante la presión y cayó finalmente, una caída de unos treinta metros directo hacia donde el shinigami se encontraba. Lo último que Sebastian fue capaz de escuchar de su parte fue un fuerte grito de terror, un segundo antes de que aquel enorme objeto cayera sobre Grell, acallando finalmente su voz.

Incluso el demonio se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel terrible grito, y más ver al shinigami ahora debajo de aquel montón de escombros. Por eso, en un acto de compasión, se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde ahora Grell yacía inconsciente, retirando los restos de madera y tejas de encima de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera algo como eso bastaba para matarlo, por lo que Sebastian estaba seguro de que en cosa de minutos estaría otra vez de pie, listo para continuar acechándolo, puesto que no confiaba para nada en lo que le había dicho hacía solo un momento.

Cuando terminó de retirar los restos del techo, sostuvo a Grell entre sus brazos unos minutos, quitando algunos mechones rojos y algo sucios de su rostro, como esperando a que despertara. Podría haber aprovechado esos momentos simplemente para irse de allí y haber dejado al shinigami donde estaba, pero algo lo estaba deteniendo, algo que no sabía qué era. Sabía que Ciel estaría molesto, ya que le dijo que no se tardara, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo volver a ponerse de pie e irse, solo se quedó un poco más… observando al indefenso dios de la muerte que seguía sin reaccionar.

Finalmente y tras casi media hora debatiéndose sobre si irse o quedarse, Sebastian decidió dejar a Grell en algún lugar oculto, para que nadie lo encontrara y así pudiera estar a salvo antes de despertar para poder volver a su mundo. En cuanto lo hizo, el demonio volvió a tomar el pastel para su joven amo, para retomar el camino hacia la mansión.

En el fondo, realmente deseaba que el shinigami estuviera bien, pero un presentimiento extraño simplemente no quería apartarse de su mente. No le tomaría mucho tiempo saber el porqué.

Un par de días más tarde, Sebastian no había tenido noticias de Grell, las visitas cesaron de pronto, no se lo había vuelto a topar en la calle y todo de pronto se había vuelto muy tranquilo, tranquilidad que tanto él como Ciel disfrutaron enormemente, puesto que ahora ambos podían concentrarse en sus respectivas labores sin tener que aguantar sorpresas inesperadas de parte del ruidoso shinigami. Casi parecía que todo el incidente de hacía solo dos días atrás ni siquiera había ocurrido.

Aquella mañana en particular, Sebastian se encontraba regando las rosas del jardín mientras Finny araba el campo para plantar nuevos arbustos, todo en completa calma. De pronto, el demonio sintió una presencia un tanto familiar acercándose a la puerta de la mansión, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Grell sino de alguien más. En un segundo y sin que el jardinero lo viera, el demonio ya se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, para abrir justo en el momento en que aquella visita iba a tocar, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja al mirar a aquel joven rubio de lentes y traje negro delante de él, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba de un dios de la muerte, debido a sus brillantes ojos verdes y al aura que emanaba a su alrededor, la que demostraba que no era un humano. De cualquier modo, al tratarse de un visitante, se apegó a su rol como mayordomo, siendo amable y cortés en todo momento.

Sebastian: Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

El joven, no dejándose intimidar por el aspecto algo amenazador de Sebastian, dio un paso adelante y lo miró a los ojos en todo momento, hablando con voz firme y clara.

Ronald: No tienes que ser tan amable, recuerda que ya nos conocimos. De cualquier forma, vine a hablar contigo sobre algo

Sebastian: Me temo que en estos momentos me encuentro muy ocupado, además mi amo está trabajando y no puedo molestarlo con visitas inesperadas, tendré que pedirle que vuelva en otro momento, hasta pronto

Cuando el demonio pensaba cerrar otra vez la puerta, el shinigami rubio la detuvo con su antebrazo, abriéndola de nuevo para entrar y obligando a Sebastian a mirarlo a la cara.

Ronald: Es acerca de Sutcliff-senpai

Sabiendo que así era como Ronald llamaba a Grell, Sebastian no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras por un momento al escucharlo, recordando la última vez que ambos se habían visto. Decidió dejar que el chico hablara, cerrando finalmente la puerta y mirándolo fijamente. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Ronald suspiró y siguió hablando, esta vez, luciendo preocupado.

Ronald: Sutcliff-senpai tuvo un accidente el otro día mientras se suponía debía estar cegando las almas de su lista, y ahora está hospitalizado. Sigue sin recuperar el sentido y nadie sabe qué le ocurre

Sebastian intentó disimular cómo se sentía al escuchar aquella noticia, no pudiendo evitar sentir culpa otra vez, pero se mantuvo serio como siempre, esperando a que el joven siguiera hablando.

Ronald: Todos por allí estamos muy preocupados por él, y como tú eres la única persona a quien siempre busca cuando viene a este mundo, supuse que quizá sabrías qué le pasó, por eso vine hasta aquí, aunque sin que Will supiera claro, me mataría si supiera que me aparecí frente a un demonio sin mi guadaña –sonríe un poco-

Sebastian: -hace una pausa y desvía la mirada- Lo lamento, pero no puedo ser de ayuda

Ronald: En ese caso, quiero pedirte un favor

Sebastian: -lo mira- ¿Cuál es?

Ronald: Quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo al mundo shinigami, para ir a visitar a Sutcliff-senpai, quizá tu presencia lo haga sentirse mejor

Sebastian: ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

Ronald: Sé que senpai siente algo por ti, me ha contado cientos de veces lo mucho que te ama, y algo me dice que si estás a su lado cuando más lo necesita, tal vez eso lo haga despertar. Al menos piénsalo antes de decir que no

Sebastian: De acuerdo, lo pensaré. Espera aquí mientras lo consulto con el joven amo, cualquier decisión que tome la debe aprobar él primero –se va-

Ronald (sonriendo): Te lo agradezco mucho, Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -se detiene y voltea a mirarlo- ¿Disculpa?

Ronald (avergonzado): P-Perdón… de tanto que me habla senpai de ti creo que se me pegó –se ríe-

Sin perder más tiempo, Sebastian fue a hablar con Ciel sobre lo que Ronald acababa de pedirle, manteniendo la calma en todo momento, pero por dentro se encontraba dividido; por un lado, quería que el conde se negara y que le dijera al shinigami que se fuera, pero por el otro, esperaba que dijera que sí, ya que no podía evitar seguir sintiendo culpa, más aún tras enterarse del estado en el que estaba Grell. Realmente no entendía qué le estaba pasando, su mente estaba hecha un lío, y todo por culpa del dios de la muerte.

Sebastian: -toca la puerta- Bocchan, soy yo, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Ciel (desde adentro): Pasa, Sebastian

Sebastian: -entra y cierra la puerta- Perdone que lo interrumpa mientras trabaja joven amo, pero parece ser que tenemos una visita inesperada

Ciel (viendo unos documentos): ¿De quién se trata?

Sebastian: Es el señor Ronald, perdone, no me dijo su apellido. De cualquier forma, vino a pedirme un favor importante y necesito su autorización para ausentarme un par de horas, se trata de Grell Sutcliff

Ciel: -lo mira- ¿Qué hizo ese idiota shinigami ahora? Más vale que no venga a traernos más problemas

Sebastian: Al contrario bocchan, parece ser que ahora mismo está delicado de salud, se encuentra en el hospital y el señor Ronald me ha pedido que vaya a hacerle una visita

Ciel: -sonríe un poco- Me sorprende que alguien de verdad se preocupe por ese remedo de cegador de almas. Ya que está ahí, podrías ocuparte de él de una vez, quizá así finalmente deje de molestarnos

Sin darse cuenta, Sebastian puso una expresión que parecía de miedo por un momento, antes de recomponerse y mirar a Ciel de nuevo con seriedad. Intentó no balbucear al hablar, para que el más joven no sospechara nada.

Sebastian: Me apenaría mucho que bocchan hiciera algo como aprovecharse de alguien cuando se encuentra débil, lo más noble sería esperar a que se recupere para ajustar cuentas con él

Ciel: -hace una pausa- Es verdad. En estos momentos no podemos distraernos con cosas tan poco importantes. Dile a ese tal Ronald que puedes ir, pero te quiero de vuelta aquí a tiempo para la hora del té

Sebastian: -mira su reloj de bolsillo- Son las once con cuarenta y siete, ¿está seguro que quiere que me ausente tanto tiempo?

Ciel: Sí. Tengo mucho que hacer de todas formas, y mientras estás con el shinigami podrías vigilarlo para que no venga a molestar por aquí. Es una orden, Sebastian

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Luego de eso, el mayordomo salió del estudio, dejando a su amo a solas con su trabajo una vez más. En la amplia sala de estar, Ronald esperaba por su regreso, sentado cómodamente sobre el sofá, pero no bien lo vio acercarse a él, se puso de pie de inmediato.

Ronald: ¿Y bien?

Sebastian: Tengo hasta las cinco, debo estar de vuelta para servirle el té a mi amo

Ronald: -sonríe- Es maravilloso. Entonces vamos, estoy seguro de que Sutcliff-senpai se pondrá muy feliz con tu visita

Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también al ver la expresión de aquel chico. Asumió que quizá era porque su alegría era algo contagiosa, pero no tardó en volver a estar serio al momento en que siguió a Ronald hacia la puerta, para estar, solo momentos más tarde, en el mundo shinigami. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Ronald: Perdona por eso, tuve que abrir un portal de acceso rápido para poder llegar lo antes posible, debí advertirte que la luz era un poco brillante

Sebastian: -se frota los ojos- No importa. ¿Dónde está el hospital?

Ronald: Es por este lado, sígueme

Sebastian acompañó al joven rubio a lo largo de las inmensas calles de aquel mundo, el cual era enorme, pero sobre todo, muy diferente a la ciudad de Londres, o a cualquier otro lugar que hubiera conocido en su vida. Todo era muy blanco, con la única excepción del cielo y una que otra planta desperdigada por algún rincón, y por supuesto los trajes de los shinigamis que caminaban de un lado a otro, nunca deteniéndose a mirarlo. Supuso que debían ir con prisa pues un demonio en aquel mundo no era algo muy común de ver, pero así era mejor, lo último que quería por el momento era atraer atención indeseada.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta un enorme edificio ubicado en algún lugar en el centro de esa interminable ciudad, para encontrarse con todavía más blanco una vez que entraron. Paredes, cielo, muebles, todo combinaba bien con las batas de los médicos y enfermeras que repletaban el lugar, siendo sus brillantes y distintivos ojos verdes lo único que parecía sobresalir entre toda esa blancura que llenaba aquel ambiente.

El demonio por un corto momento llegó a entender que Grell quisiera romper un poco con toda aquella monotonía desprovista de todo color, vistiendo siempre de forma extravagante y peinándose de un modo diferente al de otros shinigamis, destacando siempre con aquel vibrante color rojo. Realmente todo en él era diferente a lo que uno podía esperar de un dios de la muerte. Esa naturaleza tan alocada, tan rebelde y tan llena de vida era algo que Sebastian seguía sin poder comprender del todo, pero ciertamente había algo en todo eso que lo hacía sentirse… algo atraído a decir verdad.

Ronald (frente a una enfermera): -lo mira un momento- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Al escuchar al chico, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba sonriendo. Sonreía pensando en Grell Sutcliff, el mismo shinigami fastidioso a quien hacía no mucho tiempo había estado a punto de matar con su propia guadaña, de no ser porque William se apareció para ayudarlo. Si eso no hubiese ocurrido…

Sebastian: -mueve la cabeza- Nada, me distraje por un momento

Ronald entonces volvió su atención a la joven de blanco que estaba tras el mostrador de información, luciendo su sonrisa más galante mientras le pedía el número de la habitación en donde su superior estaba. La chica no tuvo problema en dárselo, recordándole que las horas de visita se terminarían pronto, por lo que deberían ser breves. El rubio le dedicó una última sonrisa al momento en que iba con Sebastian al cuarto piso, a la habitación cuatrocientos veinticinco. Afuera, un shinigami con el aspecto de un hombre de unos sesenta años, vestido de bata blanca, leía unos expedientes. Al levantar la vista, reconoció a Ronald de inmediato, pero su semblante cambió al ver a su acompañante. Ajustando sus lentes, los saludó, tratando de ser cordial.

Doctor: Ronald, veo que viniste a ver al señor Sutcliff de nuevo

Ronald: -sonríe- Sí, pero esta vez no vine solo. Él es Sebastian, lo convencí para que viniera también, supuse que a Sutcliff-senpai le vendría bien algo de compañía extra

Doctor: -desvía un poco la mirada- Es poco probable que él se dé cuenta siquiera de que ambos están aquí, desde que llegó no ha habido ninguna reacción de parte suya, tememos que quizá no vuelva a despertar jamás

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, siendo Ronald el más afectado, pero aunque Sebastian no lo demostraba tanto como él, también le fue impactante pensar en la idea de que quizá nunca volvería a ver a aquel shinigami. Se sentía más culpable aún al recordar lo último que le dijo antes de aquel accidente. Realmente no lo odiaba tanto como quería hacer creer, la vez en que intentó matarlo fue simplemente por orden del conde Phantomhive, pero no estaba seguro de si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Ronald: Doctor, no diga eso, apenas han pasado dos días, le aseguro que Sutcliff-senpai despertará, ha pasado por cosas mucho peores y siempre sale adelante, confíe en mí

Doctor: Quiero hacerlo muchacho, pero tenemos que afrontar esa posibilidad. Pero bueno, ya que ambos han venido a verlo, supongo que puedo dejarlos pasar, pero solo puede entrar uno a la vez, ¿quién va primero?

Sebastian: Seré yo

Al doctor no le daba mucha confianza dejar a uno de sus pacientes solo con un demonio, pero supuso que ya nada podría empeorar su condición, así que lo dejó entrar, no evitando una mueca de desagrado no bien su esencia demoníaca llegó a su nariz. En cuanto Sebastian estuvo dentro de la habitación, le dedicó una última mirada antes de dejarlo solo con Grell.

Doctor: Tiene quince minutos, por favor no se tarde más de eso –cierra la puerta-

Sebastian entonces volteó y vio la cama que estaba ahora delante de él. Como todo en el hospital, ésta era blanca, al igual que todo lo demás allí dentro, salvo por la larga y roja cabellera de Grell, que ahora estaba casi desparramada sobre la almohada, cubriendo parte de la manta sobre su pecho y también una de sus delicadas manos afuera de ésta. Acercándose un poco, pudo darse cuenta de la venda que rodeaba parte de su cabeza, sin mencionar que no estaba respirando, cosa que lo hubiese alertado tratándose de un humano, pero como el shinigami tenía el hábito de dejar de respirar mientras dormía, cosa que provocó que una vez lo tomaran por una persona muerta, fue que eso no llamó su atención.

El demonio finalmente tomó asiento junto a su cama, mirándolo fijamente mientras seguía inconsciente, como lo hizo el día en que tuvo el accidente. Se dio cuenta de que un mechón rojo cubría uno de sus ojos, así que con delicadeza lo movió fuera de su cara, la cual por primera vez vio sin aquellos anteojos rojos que a Grell tanto le encantaban. Lucía tan tranquilo, algo muy poco usual en él, tanto que por un momento Sebastian no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquel extraño presentimiento, como si algo no estuviera bien. Algo por dentro le decía que había algo realmente mal con Grell, pero no podía estar seguro de qué era exactamente.

Al cabo de unos cinco o diez minutos en que no vio reacción alguna, el demonio decidió que quizá lo mejor era irse, pues el shinigami quizá todavía no pensaba despertar. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando un sonido llamó su atención, el cual luego vio que venía de la cama. Para su sorpresa, Grell estaba haciendo una mueca, como si estuviera tratando de volver en sí, cosa que le dio un raro sentimiento de alivio a Sebastian, quien no pudo evitar hablarle, con la misma suavidad con la que le daba los buenos días a Ciel cada mañana.

Sebastian: ¿Grell? ¿Puedes oírme?

Finalmente y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el shinigami abrió los ojos. Su mirada parecía algo perdida, y en cuanto recobró un poco más la conciencia, se llevó a la cara la mano que antes había dejado reposar sobre su pecho, balbuceando algo que Sebastian no entendió hasta pasado otro minuto más.

Grell: Mis lentes… no veo nada…

Ahí el demonio recordó que los dioses de la muerte dependían de sus anteojos para poder ver, así que en un gesto de amabilidad que jamás creyó llegar a tener con él, los tomó de la mesita de noche donde estaban, para entregárselos y así ayudarlo a que viera bien de nuevo.

Grell tomó sus anteojos, para mirarlos por un momento con algo que parecía extrañeza, y luego de eso volver a ponérselos. Se sentó con algo de dificultad en la cama, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, al parecer el dolor le había regresado y estaba muy incómodo.

Grell: ¿Qué demonios me pasó?

El shinigami por un momento habló con un tono diferente en su voz, uno que Sebastian jamás le había escuchado. Era sutil, pero se oía un poco más… masculino que su tono de siempre. El demonio pensó que era normal, considerando lo adolorido que debía estar, así que intentó ser cortés, aunque sabía que eso quizá le terminaría valiendo que el otro se le lanzara encima a abrazarlo y a intentar besarlo no bien lo escuchara. Decidió tomar el riesgo, ya que Ronald contaba con él para ayudar a que Grell se sintiera mejor. De cualquier modo, lo siguiente que éste último dijo comenzó a extrañar de verdad al demonio.

Grell: -toca su cabello- ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Mi cabello está larguísimo

Sebastian: Fueron apenas dos días… tuviste un accidente y te trajeron aquí hasta que te recuperaras

Al volver a escuchar aquella voz junto a él, Grell finalmente se volteó y miró a Sebastian a la cara, quien se tensó un poco, esperando una reacción como la de siempre… reacción que increíblemente jamás llegó, en vez de eso, el shinigami lo miró con una expresión extraña en la cara, solo segundos antes de decir algo que el demonio sintió que jamás olvidaría.

Grell: ¿Quién eres tú?

Sin abrazos, sin besos, sin gritos agudos y emocionados declarándole su amor eterno por millonésima vez, solo esa pregunta. De la nada, aquel demonio ya no era su más grande amor, sino solo un desconocido.

Sebastian: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso… no me reconoces?

Grell: No… ¿y qué haces en mi habitación?

Sebastian: Tu amigo Ronald me pidió que viniera para hacerte compañía hasta que te sintieras bien de nuevo

Grell (molesto): No conozco a ningún Ronald, debes estar confundido, y ya lárgate de mi habitación, quiero estar solo –aparta la vista-

Sebastian no sabía qué pensar de eso, por un momento pensaba tomarlo en serio, pero luego recordó lo que éste le había dicho no mucho antes de aquel accidente…

 _¿De verdad quieres que me olvide de ti?_

Supuso entonces que solo le estaba jugando una broma, así que quiso insistir, para ver si el shinigami finalmente lo admitía.

Sebastian: Déjate de juegos Grell, sé que estás herido porque de nuevo rechacé tus insinuaciones, pero deja de actuar como si no me reconocieras, es muy inmaduro

El shinigami ahora lo miró como si al demonio de pronto le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en mitad de la cara, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos de dónde había salido aquel extraño que ahora parecía estar molesto por algo.

Grell: ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Si ni siquiera te conozco, nunca antes te había visto y ni loco me insinuaría delante de alguien como tú… para empezar eres un hombre

Sebastian quería seguir sin creer nada de lo que Grell le estaba diciendo, pero la expresión en su rostro le aseguraba que no mentía. Vio luego cómo se llevó la mano a la cabeza otra vez, al parecer de nuevo había empezado a dolerle. El vendaje estaba algo suelto, así que dando un suspiro, el demonio quiso ayudarlo, culpando a su hábito de querer siempre arreglar todo aquello que estuviera desordenado.

Sebastian: -acerca sus manos- Déjame ayudarte…

Grell: -las aparta de un golpe- ¡Te digo que me dejes en paz! ¡No sé de dónde hayas salido, pero no voy a…! –se tapa la nariz de pronto- Ugh…

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué pasa?

Grell (con asco): ¿Qué es esa peste?

Sebastian: ¿Cuál peste?

Grell: Apesta como… a demonio, ¿eres un demonio acaso? Responde –ve que Sebastian asiente- Lo sabía, seguramente viniste hasta aquí a jugar conmigo antes de comerte mi alma, ¿no es así? ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate ahora!

El mayordomo no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, así que sin decir nada más se puso de pie y lentamente regresó a la puerta, donde Ronald y el doctor lo esperaban. Este último había alcanzado a escuchar la voz del shinigami y no bien Sebastian volvió a salir entró otra vez, sorprendido de ver a su paciente despierto luego de llegar a creer que tal cosa jamás pasaría.

Ronald: -se le acerca- Sebastian-san, ¿qué pasó?

Sebastian (sin emoción): Él no me recuerda… no recuerda nada

Ronald: ¿¡Qué!? Eso es imposible… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

Sebastian: No sabe quién soy yo, le hablé de ti y tampoco te recuerda… y su actitud era… diferente

Ronald: ¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

Sebastian: Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo

En ese momento el doctor estaba con Grell, por lo que Ronald tuvo que limitarse a ver desde la ventana de la puerta. Éste había logrado que el shinigami se calmara y usando una pequeña linterna examinó sus ojos, buscando algún signo que mostrara que quizá su cerebro no estuviera bien luego de tanto tiempo sin despertar, pero todo parecía estar normal, al menos por el momento, así que decidió hacerle algunas preguntas para ver si su memoria estaba bien.

Doctor: De acuerdo muchacho, te haré unas cuantas preguntas, necesito que me respondas honestamente. Primero que nada, ¿cómo te llamas?

Grell: Grell Sutcliff

Doctor: ¿Sabes en dónde estás?

Grell: En el hospital del mundo shinigami

Doctor: ¿Sabes acaso qué mes y año es este?

Grell: Agosto de mil setecientos noventa y nueve

Doctor: ¿A qué te dedicas?

Grell: Soy un shinigami en entrenamiento

Doctor: -lo anota todo- Entiendo… gracias por tu cooperación. Te dejaré descansar ahora, más tarde vendrá una enfermera a verte –sale y cierra la puerta-

Ronald vio salir al doctor, pero no necesitó escuchar nada más, él ya sabía que su superior se encontraba muy mal, pero no fue hasta que de verdad lo dejó hablar que se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Doctor: La buena noticia es que el señor Sutcliff no parece haber quedado con ningún daño cerebral grave, debido a que nuestra especie es capaz de sanar mucho más rápido que los humanos. Sus recuerdos sin embargo, son otra historia… me temo que el señor Sutcliff padece de amnesia, perdió gran parte de sus recuerdos, algo no menor considerando todo lo que ha vivido

Ronald: ¿Se pondrá mejor?

Doctor: Temo que no es fácil saberlo, podría eventualmente recuperar su memoria, o podría simplemente no hacerlo nunca, solo el tiempo dirá qué tan serio fue el daño

Mientras Ronald escuchaba angustiado al doctor, Sebastian no pudo evitar acercarse otra vez a la puerta, mirando a través de aquella ventana al shinigami que hacía apenas un par de noches se había colado a la mansión de nuevo, tratando de seducirlo, el mismo que sería capaz de eliminar a todas las mujeres del mundo de un solo golpe, con tal de que ya solo quedara él y así el demonio no tuviera más opción que caer rendido a sus pies. Costaba trabajo creer que era el mismo que hacía un tiempo había provocado una terrible masacre en compañía de Madam Red, cuando ahora se veía tan indefenso y confundido, un estado en el cual Sebastian jamás creyó llegar a verlo. De cierta forma se veía tierno acariciando su largo cabello rojo sentado en la cama, usando nada más que una larga camisa blanca que le cubría hasta las rodillas… ese definitivamente ya no era Grell, o al menos no el que Sebastian conocía.

La culpa lo invadió por completo, por mucho tiempo esperó que el shinigami simplemente lo olvidara y lo dejara en paz, hasta que en un cierto punto incluso se había resignado a sus intentos por conquistarlo y a que lo siguiera como si fuera su sombra, pero esto era algo que simplemente nunca vio venir.

Apenas un rato más tarde, Ronald regresó a Londres con Sebastian, volviendo a la puerta de la mansión. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el rubio simplemente estaba demasiado preocupado como para tener ánimos de hablar, mientras que el demonio aún no procesaba del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. De cualquier modo, antes de que el mayordomo volviera a entrar, Ronald quiso ser amable con él, aunque haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar de la angustia.

Ronald: Se-sebastian-san… te agradezco mucho que hayas ido conmigo a ver a mi superior, significó mucho que me hicieras este favor. Prometo avisarte una vez que Sutcliff-senpai se haya recuperado

Sebastian, ya con la mano en el picaporte, volteó para mirar de nuevo al shinigami más joven, sin saber exactamente qué decirle. Se limitó a murmurar un simple "de nada" que apenas se escuchó, y un segundo más tarde ya estaba dentro de la mansión otra vez. Ronald, por su parte, ya sin nada más que hacer en ese mundo, regresó al suyo, aunque sin ningún ánimo de trabajar por el momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Sebastian no se ve movió de la puerta mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre ésta, para finalmente suspirar pesadamente y llevarse una mano a la cabeza, moviendo de su cara algunos mechones de cabello que le molestaban en los ojos. Luego de otros cuantos minutos más, fue al estudio a encontrarse con el joven conde, quien aún se encontraba absorto en su trabajo. Por alguna razón sintió que debía hablar de esto con él, más aún luego de haber vuelto tan temprano.

Ciel (escribiendo): -escucha un golpe- Pase

Sebastian: -entra- Perdone que lo moleste, bocchan

Ciel: -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que tenías hasta la hora del té

Sebastian: Discúlpeme, pero vengo con noticias

Ciel: Si se trata de ese shinigami, no pueden ser buenas. Habla ya

Sebastian: Sí. Al parecer Grell Sutcliff sufre de amnesia

Ciel (sorprendido): ¿Amnesia?

Sebastian: Sí. Perdió muchos de sus recuerdos

Ciel: Ya sé lo que es la amnesia Sebastian, lo que quiero saber es cómo te enteraste, ¿hablaste con él personalmente?

Sebastian: Así es, y me temo que no me recuerda, al parecer gran parte de sus recuerdos y de su vida fueron simplemente borrados de su mente. No sabemos si será permanente o si tendrá solución

Ciel: -hace una pausa- Si eso es cierto, lo más posible es que no vuelva para seguir buscándote, es decir que ya no nos dará problemas, y a mi parecer eso es casi tan bueno como si lo hubieras matado. Desde ahora, quiero que también olvides que ese shinigami existe, será como si nunca se hubiera aparecido en nuestra vida para empezar. Es una orden, Sebastian

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Y dicho esto, salió otra vez del estudio, para continuar con sus labores, tan compuesto y calmado como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Con el transcurso de los siguientes días, y hasta finalmente cumplidas las dos semanas desde el accidente, todo en la mansión marchó completamente normal. Sebastian se encargaba de ayudar a su amo en todo lo que le pedía, desde levantarlo por la mañana hasta acostarlo por la noche, vigilar que todo estuviera bien mientras los sirvientes dormían, y por supuesto, ver que ninguno de éstos causara ningún desastre. El ritmo en la mansión era casi perfecto, y cada día era igual, con el conde ocupado entre su trabajo, clases particulares y las misiones que la reina le encomendaba.

Todo iba bien.

Todo iba normal.

Todo era tan _aburrido._

Sebastian se mostraba perfecto, eficiente y pulcro en todo lo que hacía, como era lo habitual en él, pero aunque por fuera era así, por dentro no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba. Desde hacía dos semanas cargaba con un enorme peso en los hombros, que lo tenía secretamente angustiado. No dejaba de pensar en Grell y en cómo estaría luego de haber perdido la memoria, si acaso algún día la recuperaría y volvería a ser el de antes, o si finalmente sus recuerdos jamás volverían y se quedaría por siempre como el gruñón que vio despertar en su cama de hospital aquel día. Eran muchas las preguntas que recorrían su mente, cosa que en serio lo molestaba, pues para él no existía nada más que servir y obedecer a su amo, las emociones y todo lo que éstas conllevaban no eran algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar.

Una tarde, mientras Ciel se encontraba en una reunión de negocios con un importante socio de su empresa, el mayordomo fue a la ciudad a hacer algunas compras para la cena de esa noche, tratando de volver a la mansión lo antes posible, aunque más bien era para no tener que pasar tanto tiempo solo con sus pensamientos, mientras más ocupado se mantuviera, mejor.

Pasando casualmente cerca de una de los callejones de la ciudad, Sebastian pudo escuchar un ruido, el cual lo alertó de inmediato, pues pudo sentir la presencia de no uno, sino dos shinigamis cerca. Recordando la orden de Ciel, quiso apartarse de ahí lo antes posible, pues no quería toparse con Grell, a pesar de que no sabía si había vuelto o no a su trabajo todavía. Dio media vuelta, esperando irse de allí rápido, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Por el costado de su ojo, fue capaz de ver algo rojo que al parecer se movía, y entonces lo vio.

A no muchos metros de donde se encontraba, Sebastian pudo ver a Grell, quien no estaba solo, sino que se encontraba junto a William, quien lo vigilaba mientras recolectaba el alma del hombre que yacía a los pies de ambos, al momento en que éste dejaba de moverse. Una vez listo el trabajo, William miró a su compañero con la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero con un tono ligeramente menos monótono que el de otras veces.

William: Buen trabajo Sutcliff, debo admitir que has mejorado en tu trabajo

Grell: -sonríe- Se lo agradezco, jefe

El mayordomo no podía creer que ese de verdad fuera Grell, se veía tan… diferente, aunque decir eso era poco, el cambio había sido tan drástico que de no ser por el vivo color de su cabello, que hacía juego con sus lentes, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él. Su ropa ya no era más el abrigo rojo de mujer que alguna vez perteneció a Madam Red, sino el típico traje negro de todos los shinigamis, lo mismo sus zapatos, que ya no eran de tacón, sino simples y formales, pero el cambio más sorprendente quizá era su cabello, el cual ya no le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sino que ahora lo tenía corto. Su modo de hablar y su tono al hacerlo no se quedaban atrás, realmente era la primera vez que lo veía hablarle a William con tanta formalidad.

William: -mira su reloj- Se está haciendo tarde y debo volver a la oficina a encargarme del papeleo, ¿estarás bien tú solo por el momento?

Grell: Claro que sí, cuente conmigo

Dicho esto, el shinigami se fue de allí en un parpadeo, dejando solo a su compañero. Creyéndose solo, Grell se estiró un poco y se llevó una mano a la nuca, mostrando lo cansado que estaba luego de haber recorrido toda la ciudad en busca de las almas que tenía que recolectar. Tomando otra vez su guadaña, que continuaba siendo su fiel motosierra, revisó su lista para saber dónde y cuándo sería la próxima muerte, para estar allí cuanto antes. Pensaba irse de ahí, cuando una presencia cercana lo alertó. Tomando su arma, se dispuso a atacar no bien tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo, y entonces vio a Sebastian acercándose a él.

Grell (molesto): ¿Qué es lo que quieres, demonio?

Ignorando el hecho de que Grell le hablara con ese tono tan despectivo, intentó acercarse con cautela, mostrando que no venía a pelear. El shinigami pareció entenderlo y bajó su guadaña, pero sin soltarla del todo y sin nunca dejar de mirar fijo a Sebastian.

Grell: Si vienes por el alma de este viejo, te advierto que ya es nuestra, deberás ir a buscar tu comida a otro lado

Sebastian: A mí solo me interesa un alma, la cual pertenece a mi amo, y espero por el momento correcto para devorarla y saciar mi hambre, pero no vine a hablar de eso

Grell: ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

Sebastian: Puedo ver que todavía no recuperas la memoria

Grell: Eso a ti no te importa, dime qué quieres o mejor lárgate, no puedo perder tiempo valioso contigo

Sebastian: -se le acerca- ¿Es cierto que no me recuerdas o solo estás actuando?

Grell: Ya empezaste de nuevo con eso. No, no te recuerdo para nada, ¿por qué querría tener cerca a un demonio?

El mayordomo pudo ver en sus ojos que le decía la verdad, pero más que eso, vio en ellos una profunda desconfianza y mucho rencor, por el mero hecho de su especie. El modo en que le hablaba, tan lleno de enojo, también era ajeno al tono en que Grell siempre se dirigía a él cuando hablaban. De cualquier modo, Sebastian hizo lo posible por no perder la compostura. Acercándose otro par de pasos hacia él, quiso ser directo.

Sebastian: Mi amo me ordenó mantenerme lejos de ti, y he cumplido con esa orden desde nuestro último encuentro

Grell: ¿Y qué te hizo buscarme ahora?

Sebastian: En realidad no te busqué, me topé contigo por mera casualidad, y a decir verdad no sé porqué me importa tanto el hecho de que no me recuerdes, así que te pido que lo hagas de una vez para poder acabar con todo esto

El shinigami simplemente levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba con extrañeza, retrocediendo un poco para tratar de escabullirse de ahí, hacer como que nada de eso pasó y simplemente continuar con su trabajo, pero era obvio que el demonio no lo iba a dejar ir así de fácil.

Grell: Tienes que estar loco, no sé de qué me hablas

Sebastian: Cuando te dije que me olvidaras y me dejaras en paz… no hablaba realmente en serio, simplemente estaba molesto

Grell finalmente se hartó de todo eso, y sin decirle nada comenzó a caminar, pasando justo a su lado. Sebastian se volteó a mirar cómo se iba, pensando en que desaparecería de su vista en cualquier momento y que eso sería todo, pero para su sorpresa el shinigami se quedó de pie donde estaba, dándole la espalda.

Grell (sin mirarlo): ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Ni siquiera sé quién eres

Sebastian: Sí lo sabes, sólo que tu mente está cerrada, perdiste tus recuerdos y ahora estás viviendo una mentira, alejado de quien realmente eres

Grell: -lo mira fijo- Bueno, y siendo así, ¿por qué te importa? ¿Qué más te da lo que suceda conmigo?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa y se le acerca- Quisiera saberlo, no sé porqué me he sentido tan inquieto desde que no estás ahí molestándome, solo sé que es una sensación muy desagradable y quiero que se detenga ya, por eso vine a pedirte que hagas un esfuerzo por recordar quién soy. Quizá me termine arrepintiendo de esto, pero prefiero eso a seguir con esta sensación tan extraña que no me deja en paz

Grell se sintió acorralado por un momento, olvidando incluso que tenía su motosierra con él. No quiso decir nada debido a su orgullo, pero desde el momento en que había despertado y vio cómo el otro se iba de su habitación, también sintió algo parecido a lo que él le describía. Tenía el presentimiento de que de hecho si conocía a aquel demonio, pero eso era imposible, sus especies se odiaban y no había modo en que entre ellos pudiera haber nada que no fuera rivalidad y odio. Lo que fuera que sintiera, simplemente no podía ser.

Grell: ¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?

Sebastian por un momento no supo qué más decirle, pero entonces recordó algo importante. Esperando que siguiera donde mismo la había dejado, metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, de donde sacó la fotografía que Grell le había dado poco antes de aquella noche en que fue a la mansión por última vez. El shinigami la tomó sin decir más una vez que el demonio se la entregó, mirándola con curiosidad, casi no reconociéndose a sí mismo.

Grell: ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?

Sebastian: Tú mismo me la diste como regalo

Arrugando un poco el papel en su mano, Grell se llevó una mano a la cabeza, otra vez le había vuelto una de esas terribles jaquecas que no se habían detenido desde que salió del hospital. Era como si su mente luchara por recordar, pero sin éxito. Al verlo así, Sebastian se acercó todavía más, pero el shinigami simplemente volvió a alejarse. Enojo era lo único que podía sentir, pero más hacia sí mismo por no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Lo próximo que ocurrió fue algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, en especial Sebastian, quien rodeó a Grell entre sus brazos, que se tensó de inmediato al sentirlo tan cerca, reclamándose internamente al sentir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Algo por dentro le decía que eso no estaba bien y que debía alejarlo cuanto antes, pero otra parte de su mente, la cual parecía estar luchando por despertar, le decía que no se resistiera. No supo a qué hacerle caso, y en ese tiempo que pasó debatiéndose, el otro simplemente lo soltó, nunca alejándose demasiado de él.

Sebastian: -le quita un mechón de la cara- Te sonrojaste, eso debe ser una buena señal

Ya harto de no entender porqué ese demonio lo hacía sentir tantas cosas extrañas, simplemente lo apartó lejos, mientras su rostro seguía enrojecido, negándose a mirarlo a la cara.

Grell: No creas que me engañas con tus juegos, demonio, no eres más que un tramposo, exactamente igual a todos los de tu especie

Mirando otra vez la foto que Sebastian le había dado, hizo una mueca de fastidio, para simplemente tomarla con ambas manos… justo antes de romperla en pedazos delante de él, quien no podía creer que el shinigami estuviera haciendo una cosa como esa.

Grell: Y no me importa que intentes usar fotos falsas, necesitas más que eso para convencerme de que te conozco

Y sin más, el shinigami tomó su guadaña, dispuesto a irse de ahí cuanto antes, para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, pero sobre todo para ignorar el hecho de que ese abrazo en realidad le había gustado, pero no podía permitirse una cosa como esa, y menos con un demonio. Era un dios de la muerte, un ser divino encargado de recolectar las almas de aquellos que van a morir, no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos… o algo como eso decía William casi todo el tiempo.

Sebastian por su parte, no dispuesto a rendirse en sus intentos de hacer que Grell lo recordara, lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera, en un agarre que casi parecía agresivo, pero que traía consigo algo más, algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Definitivamente el shinigami no era el único ahí sintiendo cosas que no sabía cómo explicar.

Sebastian (tranquilo): No he terminado de hablar contigo, así que te ruego que esperes

Grell (forcejeando): ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! ¡Suéltame!

Pero el demonio no lo soltó, y mientras más luchaba el otro por liberarse, más fuerte se hacía su agarre. Grell solo comenzó a gritar más fuerte, lleno de rabia y a punto de tomar su guadaña para darle un certero golpe a Sebastian, quien no cambió su expresión ni su tono calmado al momento de volverle a hablar.

Sebastian: Tan ruidoso como siempre, veo que eso no ha cambiado

De una patada directo en su vientre, Grell logró obligar a Sebastian a echarse para atrás debido al repentino dolor, dándole un momento para finalmente tomar su motosierra y, encendida a la máxima potencia, atacó con ella al demonio, con la intención de matarlo allí mismo, partiéndolo por la mitad de hacer falta. La sangre voló por todos lados, ensuciando el rostro del shinigami y su negra ropa de aquel rojo que en algún momento fuera su favorito. Retirando la afilada hoja de su cuerpo, vio cómo el cinematic record de Sebastian se liberaba, mostrando sus recuerdos ante él.

Limpiándose la sangre de la cara con la manga de su traje y mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa algo retorcida, Grell vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquel demonio de una vez. Seguramente cegar un alma que no estaba en la lista le terminaría provocando que lo regañaran, pero quizá William entendería si le decía que se trataba de un sucio demonio que entorpecía su trabajo y que además intentaba verle la cara de tonto.

Grell: Vamos demonio, déjame ver tus recuerdos antes de que me lleve tu asquerosa alma para que la envíen directo al infierno

La película se dejó ver ante él claramente, mostrando cientos de recuerdos de cosas que el demonio había vivido poco tiempo atrás. Vio a los sirvientes de la mansión, haciendo su trabajo tan mal como siempre, a Ciel dándole órdenes, todo muy conocido y a la vez ajeno para el shinigami, quien aún no había podido recuperar ningún recuerdo posterior a noventa años atrás.

Grell: Para una alimaña tan molesta me sorprende que tu vida sea tan aburrida, siendo honesto me esperaba algo más interesante

Cuando ya estaba por tomar el alma del demonio, pudo ver entonces otros recuerdos, los cuales incluían en ellos a un extraño hombre de cabello rojo y muy largo, vestido de manera extravagante y que actuaba de un modo increíblemente afeminado. Reconocía ese rostro de la foto que acababa de romper, pero también recordaba haberlo visto en el espejo el mismo día en que despertó en el hospital, junto a él sorprendiéndose de verse tan cambiado y en ese lugar siendo que solo la noche anterior se había ido a dormir con su cabello corto, acostado en su propia cama… o al menos eso era lo último que recordaba antes de ese día.

Pero los recuerdos no pararon allí, pudo ver a aquel raro personaje lanzándose al demonio con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de abrazarlo, solo para ser esquivado por él. Lo vio persiguiéndolo por una extensa campiña cargando una cámara, tomándole fotografías todo el tiempo, recibiendo duros golpes de su parte en casi todo su cuerpo, en lo alto de una torre lanzándole besos… y así los recuerdos continuaban y continuaban, hasta que pudo ver uno más reciente, de él sentado justo frente a Sebastian, hablándole con tono seductor y una sonrisa. Pudo reconocer en él su propia voz, cosa que lo hizo sentirse incómodo y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero sobre todo lo hizo sentir ira, ya que no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Grell: -lo toma del cuello de la camisa- Explícame qué significan todas esas imágenes en tu cinematic record, ¿es acaso otro truco tuyo?

Recuperándose y actuando como si nunca hubiese sido herido, Sebastian solo mostró su sonrisa de siempre, cosa que solo enojó más al shinigami.

Sebastian: Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? He estado esperando que te alejes de mí prácticamente desde el primer momento, y ahora que finalmente lo haces, por alguna razón ahora soy yo el que no puede permanecer lejos de ti, ni siquiera mi mente te mantiene fuera de ella. Todos esos recuerdos son de cosas que vivimos juntos, aunque supongo que decirlo así es demasiado, siendo que siempre te rechacé y solo te mantenía cerca cuando era para conveniencia mía o de mi amo

Grell no supo qué responder ante eso, así que simplemente soltó al demonio, regresándolo al suelo mientras sus heridas se cerraban lentamente y el cinematic record regresaba otra vez a su cuerpo, mostrando que no iba a tomar su alma… no por ahora al menos.

Grell: No tengo interés en un alma que está llena de recuerdos falsos, conociendo a los de tu tipo seguramente los creaste en el momento, para engañarme y que creyera que de verdad nos conocimos alguna vez. Será mejor que me vaya a buscar alguna que sí valga mi tiempo, adiós

Desapareciendo de ahí y dejando a Sebastian atrás, el mayordomo se puso de pie lentamente mientras sujetaba su herida aún parcialmente abierta, al parecer no importándole que su uniforme estuviera arruinado. Tomó las cosas que había comprado, las cuales yacían olvidadas en el suelo, y emprendió el rumbo de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive, donde su joven amo seguramente le gritaría por haberse tardado tanto tiempo.

Otra vez en la mansión, Mey-Rin le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, esperando recibirlo de la manera más cálida posible, pero su expresión cambió repentinamente al ver a Sebastian con un enorme corte que atravesaba prácticamente todo su abdomen, sumado a las manchas de sangre en toda su ropa.

Mey-Rin (asustada): ¡Se-Sebastian-san! ¿Pero qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

Sebastian (sin emoción): No fue nada –le entrega las bolsas-. Dile a Baldroy que comience a preparar la cena, ya es tarde y el amo y su invitado no pueden esperar más tiempo –entra y pasa por su lado-

La chica no podía creer la actitud del mayordomo. Lo conocía hacía ya dos años y nunca entendería cómo era posible para él el enfrentar ciertas cosas con tal falta de emoción y con tanta frialdad. No supo qué más hacer y simplemente se quedó allí de pie cargando las compras, mirando cómo Sebastian desaparecía entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Ya en su habitación, la cual rara vez usaba, el mayordomo simplemente se quitó su chaqueta y camisa, las cuales estaban rotas y sucias, viendo en su armario si tenía alguna muda limpia que pudiera usar. Dejó las prendas nuevas sobre la cama y se miró al espejo, la herida que Grell le había hecho con su motosierra era grande y muy visible, pero lentamente estaba sanando y pronto ya no estaría allí. Le vino a la mente la primera vez que ambos habían peleado, cuando Sebastian estuvo a punto de matarlo por orden de Ciel, y sin siquiera notarlo comenzó a sonreír de una manera que podría decirse que era nostalgia. Nadie salvo ellos dos entendían lo importante que había sido aquella pelea, en la cual el shinigami no paraba de confesarle al demonio lo emocionado que estaba al tenerlo tan cerca, al punto en que incluso hubiera estado dispuesto a tener un hijo suyo de haber sido posible. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y hasta el momento del accidente de Grell, realmente nunca se imaginó un día estar pensando en el otro de aquella forma… pero ciertamente sabía que lo extrañaba, por más increíble que pareciera, de verdad extrañaba su forma de ser, su voz tan ruidosa llamándolo por aquel apodo, sus intentos por enamorarlo, sus coqueteos incesantes, todo.

Llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando, en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, el demonio ya no sabía qué más hacer. En eso, pudo escuchar el ruido de una campana romper el silencio en el que estaba sumergido, la cual mostraba que Ciel lo llamaba desde el estudio. Se puso de pie, se vistió, viendo cómo su herida ya estaba casi cerrada y toda la sangre ya seca, y sin más partió hasta donde el conde lo esperaba.

Sin duda el resto del día sería muy largo.

En el mundo shinigami, ya habiendo regresado de haber cumplido con la recolección de almas y antes de comenzar con el papeleo que hacía falta, Grell caminaba por las blancas oficinas, donde varios compañeros de trabajo lo veían pasar. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, todavía les era difícil creer que ese shinigami fuera el mismo que antes no solo no cumplía con su trabajo, sino que además siempre se escabullía al otro mundo para divertirse, perder el tiempo y sobre todo, coquetear con un cierto demonio, cuya sola existencia producía que él se volviera loco de pasión y que hablara como chica enamorada durante horas y horas sin parar. Ahora en cambio se le veía tan diferente, pero nadie hablaba de su accidente ni del hecho de que ahora tuviera amnesia, todo por órdenes de William.

Hablando de él, Grell ahora se encontraba afuera de su oficina, puesto que éste lo había llamado no bien regresó, y en cuanto pudo entrar y ambos se quedaron solos, lo primero que hizo su superior fue ofrecerle que tomara asiento, nunca perdiendo su semblante serio, el cual parecía aún más severo que nunca.

William: -se sienta también- Sutcliff, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

Grell: ¿Ocurre algo malo, jefe?

 _Jefe_. Llamar al otro así seguía sintiéndose extraño a opinión de Grell, lo último que recordaba de aquel sujeto era el hecho de no era más que un estudiante de clase B, mientras que él era de clase A, por lógica él debería ser su jefe, pero dejando eso a un lado, ciertamente aún no entendía del todo cómo era posible que ya fuera un shinigami profesional, siendo que aún faltaba para su examen final. Algo no le cuadraba, sentía que habían cosas que no estaban bien.

William: Como ya sabes muy bien, desde hace un par de semanas te has estado entrenando conmigo, y hasta ahora tu desempeño ha sido muy bueno

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Lo sé, después de todo es para lo nací… o mejor dicho para lo que morí, ¿pero qué hay con eso?

William: Pues es que creo que es momento que te diga un par de cosas. Primero que nada, tu entrenamiento no es preparación para tu examen final, en realidad solo quería ver si tus habilidades seguían intactas luego de lo que te pasó, y pude darme cuenta de que así fue

Grell: ¿"Lo que me pasó"? No comprendo

William: Tú ya eres un shinigami profesional, Sutcliff, eso es lo que dicen los registros, y sin importar si lo recuerdas o no, esa es la verdad, solo quería asegurarme de que pudieras seguir cumpliendo con tus deberes, y como veo que así es, desde ahora puedes continuar tus labores por tu cuenta

Grell: Un momento, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿cómo que los registros dicen que ya soy profesional? Sigo en entrenamiento, y tú también, lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿cómo es que tienes mejor posición que yo?

William: -lo mira fijo- ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? Estamos en mil ochocientos ochenta y nueve, ambos llevamos casi un siglo como shinigamis, de hecho pasamos el examen juntos, pero a pesar de ello gracias a mi trabajo duro pude conseguir un mejor puesto

Grell: -se pone de pie- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible…

William: Es posible. Dos días antes de que te despertaras en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, o eso fue lo que pude deducir cuando fui hasta Londres para ir a buscarte, solo para encontrarte desmayado en un callejón. La razón de que no entiendas nada es muy simple, el accidente te produjo amnesia, olvidaste gran parte de tus recuerdos y a todas las personas que conociste luego de tus días en la academia. Les dije a todos en la oficina que no mencionaran nada al respecto, para poder hablarlo contigo personalmente, supuse que era lo mejor

Regresando a su silla, Grell seguía sin poder creer nada de lo que el otro le estaba diciendo. Todo ese tiempo creyó que su vida era normal, que simplemente se había dormido una noche y que al otro día casualmente había amanecido en el hospital, herido y con el cabello mucho más largo. Si, por muy absurdo que sonara, así se había sentido, pues no encontraba ninguna otra explicación. Entonces, ciertas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Quieres decir… que ese demonio… me estaba diciendo la verdad?

William: -se acomoda los lentes- Si te refieres a Sebastian Michaelis, pues me imagino que así debió ser. Los demonios son seres inmundos y despreciables, pero si hay algo que rescatar de ellos es que nunca mienten. Ustedes dos tienen… algo de historia, de hecho nunca dejabas de hablar de esa alimaña cada vez que volvías luego de una de tus escapadas a Londres, a pesar de que siempre te rechazaba y te golpeaba, nunca dejabas de seguirlo

Esto provocó un molesto sonrojo en las mejillas del shinigami pelirrojo, más aún al recordar todo lo que vio en el cinematic record de Sebastian. Ninguno de esos recuerdos era falso después de todo, pero él definitivamente había perdido los suyos, pues no podía creer que de hecho era quien se encontraba en todos ellos. Esto lo hizo llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras mantenía la vista pegada al suelo.

Todo era tan repentino, tan extraño, tan irreal, solo comparable al día en que despertó luego de lo que creía sería su sueño eterno tras haber tomado su propia vida, para darse cuenta de que ahora tenía una nueva. Era como vivir todo el proceso una vez más, pero esta vez parecía mucho peor, pues ahora ya ni siquiera sabía quién era él.

Grell (sin mirarlo): ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

William: Me pareció que merecías saber la verdad, de igual manera te terminarías enterando tarde o temprano

Grell: ¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto? O mejor dicho qué piensas hacer tú

William: ¿A qué te refieres?

Grell: -lo mira fijo- Sabes muy bien de qué hablo, ¿qué vas a hacer para ayudarme a recordar? Si tengo un problema con mi memoria, entonces haz algo para que pueda recuperar mis recuerdos y mi vida, para recordar quién soy

William: Eso no es posible

Grell: ¿Qué? ¿El daño fue muy severo?

William: No me refiero a eso. Antes del accidente eras una verdadera molestia, ruidoso, holgazán, irresponsable, te la pasabas coqueteando con todo hombre que se te cruzara por delante, shinigami, humano… incluso demonio –hace una mueca de disgusto-. Por eso mismo no puedo permitir que recuperes tus recuerdos, lo mejor para todos es que te quedes así, podrás empezar de cero y ser un dios de la muerte eficiente, igual a todos aquí, tal y como siempre debiste ser

Grell (furioso): -se pone de pie- ¡No! Me niego a vivir de ese modo, ¿por qué quieres que olvide quién soy? Y no me vengas con esa estupidez de que quieres que sea mejor en mi trabajo, estoy seguro de que debe haber otra razón, exijo saberla

William (estoico): Esa es la razón, y te pido que bajes la voz cuando estés en mi oficina. Regresa a tu trabajo ahora, Sutcliff, quiero el papeleo listo para las seis en punto. Eso es todo

El shinigami pelirrojo estaba más furioso que nunca, pero no iba a complacer a William haciendo lo que le decía. Podría no recordar nada de sí mismo, pero algo por dentro le estaba diciendo que hacerle caso a ese petulante sería una muy mala idea, más aún porque sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Grell: -se le acerca- No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad, ¿quién era yo antes de ese accidente? Contesta o las cosas se pondrán peor

Si había algo en Grell que no había cambiado pese a su amnesia era sin duda su lado amenazador y sádico, el cual ya era fuerte aun siendo el shinigami afeminado y excéntrico de antes, y que parecía haberse hecho mayor ahora, sobre todo con la negativa de William por darle una respuesta. Ya habiendo perdido completamente los estribos, se hartó e hizo aparecer en sus manos su motosierra, con la cual amenazó a su superior, quien solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero más allá de eso su expresión seguía siendo igual.

Grell: -sonríe- Si no me vas a decir nada, entonces haré que tu cinematic record lo haga por ti, sin duda debe haber algo allí que me diga lo que quiero saber

William se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, nunca haciendo nada por evitar o defenderse del ataque del otro, pero tampoco por ceder ante sus exigencias, simplemente se quedó allí de pie, exasperándolo todavía más, pero esos momentos de silencio le dieron tiempo para pensar.

Grell: Ese demonio… Sebastian, dices que nos conocíamos, ¿verdad? Pues entonces él me dirá todo –baja su arma-. Volveré a Londres y haré que él me ayude a recordar, y no pienses evitarlo o ya sabes qué pasará contigo

Mirándolo con mucho disgusto, finalmente se fue de allí, dejando a William en la misma posición rígida de antes. El superior estaba molesto, puesto que no solo Grell vería de nuevo a ese sucio demonio, sino que él arruinaría su oportunidad de deshacerse por fin del que alguna vez fuera un shinigami muy desagradable… pero dejando eso de lado, arruinaría su oportunidad de finalmente eliminar de la mente del otro todos esos sentimientos que tenía hacia el mayordomo, para lograr que por fin solo tuviera ojos para él, como siempre debió ser.

Saliendo de la oficina, dando un portazo que asustó a todos los demás shinigamis que llenaban el lugar, Grell simplemente caminó hacia la salida, para poder abrir un portal que lo llevara de regreso al mundo de los humanos, sitio en el cual vivía Sebastian. No sabía cómo éste lo recibiría luego de lo que le hizo, pero era quizá su única oportunidad de recuperar sus recuerdos y con ellos toda la vida que le fue arrebatada.

Grell: -se voltea- ¿¡Qué demonios están mirando!? ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos!

Todos allí le hicieron caso al furioso pelirrojo y continuaron trabajando, mientras que éste iba hacia afuera del edificio, muy enojado con todo lo que estaba pasando, con William y sobre todo consigo mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido como para haber confiado en él siendo que le estuvo mintiendo en su cara por todo ese tiempo.

Ronald (detrás de él): ¿Sutcliff-senpai?

Tan enojado como estaba, ni siquiera se había fijado que un cierto shinigami rubio y más joven que él lo estaba siguiendo. Lo conocía poco, ya que solo habían hablado una vez a lo mucho, así que no se sintió cómodo llorando delante de él. Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente antes de mirarlo, fijándose en que no se había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo.

Grell: ¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Ronald sonrió de manera un poco triste. No era normal en Grell llamarlo de ese modo, usualmente siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa muy sincera, dispuesto a que éste le hablara de cualquier cosa, fueran bromas, trabajo, historias o lo que fuera. Tristemente debía recordar que ese ya no era el superior que conocía, sino un extraño, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tratarlo tal y como siempre lo había hecho, esperando que quizá eso despertara en su mente algún recuerdo.

Ronald: Solo hablar… te vi salir muy angustiado de la oficina de Will, por favor dime qué ocurrió, para así ayudarte

Grell se llevó una mano a la frente, retirándose de la cara un par de mechones que le molestaban en los ojos. Ese mocoso ni siquiera lo conocía… o eso pensaba él, y de todas formas quería serle de ayuda. Decidió entonces que quizá no era tan mala idea, si quería recuperar su memoria, debía aceptar toda la ayuda que pudieran darle.

Se acercó a Ronald, lo que pareció hacerlo feliz, al ver que su superior confiaba en él de nuevo, y juntos caminaron hacia la cafetería. El rubio le invitó al otro una taza de café, y así pudieron hablar, pareciendo por un momento que aquel accidente jamás había ocurrido, pese a que era precisamente de eso de lo que tenían que hablar.

Ronald: Muy bien, dime qué quieres saber exactamente, senpai

Grell: -baja su taza- Todo. Quiero que me cuentes todo, desde el principio

Ronald: -pone un dedo bajo su mentón- ¿Desde el principio? De acuerdo… pues para comenzar, en el principio todo era oscuridad, hasta que dios creo la luz, luego de eso creo las estrellas, el sol y nuestro planeta, el cual al comienzo no tenía nada, pero entonces…

Grell (frustrado): -se golpea la cara con su mano- ¡No me refería a eso, idiota!

Ronald: -se ríe- Lo sé, pensé que una broma podría ser útil… parece ser que no, lo siento

Grell: Como sea. Quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdes de mí, y no omitas nada, cualquier detalle me sirve –toma un sorbo de su taza-

Ronald: Bueno, si de verdad quieres saber, creo que debo comenzar con lo más importante… eres gay

Grell: -se atraganta y tose- ¡¿Cómo?!

Realmente no sabía porqué estaba tan sorprendido, lo que había visto en el cinematic record de Sebastian cuando lo atravesó con su guadaña le había dejado perfectamente clara esa faceta de él, pero que se lo dijeran tan directamente de todas formas lo dejaba atónito. Por otro lado, eso explicaba un par de cosas, pero entraría en detalle luego.

Ronald: Como lo oíste… haz coqueteado con casi todos en la oficina, nos das rosas rojas a todos cada catorce de febrero como regalo, y siempre que algún novato comenzaba a ganar experiencia… pues, eso lo hacía un poco más "interesante" para ti, si sabes a qué me refiero

El pelirrojo simplemente se limpió la boca luego de casi haber escupido todo su café, sonrojado y sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso no le devolvió ningún recuerdo todavía, pero al menos ya comenzaba a averiguar un poco más de sí mismo, era algo.

Ronald (con una amplia sonrisa): Pero eso no es todo –ve que Grell se tensa-, no solo eres gay, sino que además ni siquiera te sientes como un hombre… siempre te refieres a ti mismo como una dama y esperas que los demás hagan lo mismo, de hecho cuando no estamos trabajando sueles arreglarte con hermosos vestidos y joyas, salimos a beber algo y tratas de probar suerte con algún soltero apuesto

Grell (nervioso y sonrojado): ¿Y luego de eso… acaso yo… ya me he…?

Ronald: -se encoge de hombros- A decir verdad no lo sé, siempre te guardas lo que pasa luego de que logras que una de tus conquistas te invite a salir. De cualquier modo, siempre son algo pasajero, nunca nada ha durado más allá de una semana

Grell (algo triste): -voltea la mirada- Ya veo…

Ronald: ¿Uh? Pe-pero no te sientas mal senpai, eso está bien… es bueno que prefieras no empezar una relación larga hasta que hayas conocido al indicado, y de hecho algo me dice que ya lo hiciste, solo que él es muy testarudo para fijarse en ti

Grell: -lo mira- ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es?

Ronald: -sonríe un poco- El mismo demonio amable al que echaste casi a patadas de tu habitación de hospital el día en que despertaste, mismo al que tuve que convencer para que fuera a verte

Grell entonces se sonrojó todavía más, al saber exactamente de quién hablaba el chico. No había duda de que ese demonio y él habían tenido su historia, como William había dicho, aunque ésta no hubiera sido precisamente muy romántica, pero algo no encajaba, según su superior, Sebastian lo rechazaba y a veces hasta había llegado a golpearlo con tal de alejarlo, cosa que fue capaz de ver cuando reprodujo sus recuerdos, pero de ser así, ¿por qué antes parecía tan deseoso de que lo recordara? ¿Por qué lo había abrazado?

¿Por qué?

Eso era todo lo que había en su mente, la misma pregunta repitiéndose una y otra vez, sintiendo como si nunca fuera a darle una respuesta.

Ronald: De cualquier modo… creo que es Sebastian-san el que podrá darte mejores respuestas, ¿por qué no vas a hablar directamente con él?

Grell: -sonríe de lado- Precisamente iba para allá luego de hablar con William, pero dudo que quiera verme, intenté matarlo cuando hablé con él la última vez, eso fue hoy, seguramente lo último que quiere ahora es verme la cara

Ronald: Pero deberías intentarlo de todos modos. Si me lo preguntas, creo que él está tan confundido como tú, no debe entender qué siente por ti y esta situación también debe estarlo afectando, y si no das el primer paso, quizá él tampoco lo haga y entonces nunca recuperes la memoria. Al menos date la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él

Grell no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia Ronald, lo que a la vez lo hizo sentirse mal, el chico parecía preocuparse mucho por él, mientras que Grell ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero justo delante de él tenía una razón más para recuperar su memoria, y para volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Tras haberse separado para que Ronald pudiera seguir con su trabajo, Grell siguió su camino y abrió un portal que lo llevaría directamente a Londres, donde llegó en un instante. Viendo las calles a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar por los lugares que había podido conocer mientras cegaba almas junto a William, pero perdiéndose al poco andar, tras darse cuenta de que era su primera vez estando allí solo. Lo que era peor, ni siquiera sabía en dónde podría encontrar a Sebastian, ya que no recordaba dónde vivía ni los lugares que frecuentaba.

Grell (molesto): ¡Agh! Soy un idiota, ¿cómo voy a encontrarlo si ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy?

Comenzó entonces a caminar sin rumbo, esperando que por algún golpe de suerte pudiera encontrarse al mayordomo, pero eso le parecía un poco improbable estando en una ciudad tan grande. Sin embargo, una voz dentro de él parecía estarle diciendo que no dejara de buscarlo, así que siguió recorriendo, buscando en cada rincón, en cada tienda, en cada calle, por algún rastro de él. Decidió no perder la esperanza, ya que Sebastian era quizá el único que podría darle una respuesta satisfactoria, al no conocer ningún otro modo para curarse de su amnesia.

Cuando el reloj de la torre dio siete campanadas, Grell pasó justo en frente de él, dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado caminando. Pronto sería de noche, y buscar a alguien en la oscuridad se hacía difícil. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que quizá sería mejor posponer su búsqueda hasta el día siguiente, pero no tenía deseos de regresar al mundo shinigami, donde sabía que William lo estaría esperando. Hasta entonces había sido muy respetuoso hacia su superior, pero eso se acabó en cuanto supo que le estaba ocultando la verdad sobre su identidad y su pérdida de memoria, así que decidió no volver a preocuparse por lo que él pensara.

Mirando la enorme torre otra vez, Grell volvió a sentir de nuevo un repentino dolor de cabeza, el cual fue muy agudo, al punto en que casi se desmaya, pero hizo lo posible por permanecer consciente, ya que si se desplomaba allí, seguramente al despertar estaría otra vez en su mundo, cosa que realmente no iba a permitirse.

Viendo hacia arriba, el dolor ahora se mezcló con imágenes que aparecieron en su mente, las cuales eran rápidas y fugaces, pero a la vez claras. Por alguna razón evocó en sus pensamientos el rostro de Sebastian, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, a la vez que hablaba con un tono suave, algo que ya le era familiar de su parte de las veces en que lo había visto.

 _Sebastian: Un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple? –lo mira- ¿Qué te parece si vamos, Grell?_

 _Grell (sonriendo): ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?_

 _Sebastian: Alguien tan serio como bocchan no sería suficiente modelo para la fotografía, pero tratándose de ti, estoy seguro de que saldría una magnífica_

 _Grell (emocionado): ¡Oh! ¡Entonces te mostraré mi pose más sexy!_

El extraño recuerdo se detuvo justo ahí, pero el dolor continuaba. Cuando éste comenzó a ceder, Grell volvió a ponerse de pie luego de haber caído de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitado y cansado, esperando porque nadie lo hubiera visto.

Se tomó un momento más para estar seguro de que el dolor no volvería, y entonces una idea le vino a la mente. Sacando su motosierra pensó en usarla de un modo diferente al usual, y ahí descubrió que podía servirle para poder subir por las paredes del inmenso edificio. Sintiendo el aire mezclado con las chispas en su cara, Grell estuvo en la cima en un minuto. Desde allí era capaz de ver toda la ciudad.

Grell (viendo el paisaje): -sonríe un poco- Si me escondo, quizá pueda pasar aquí la noche, no volveré al mundo shinigami hasta haber recuperado la memoria

Con eso dicho, Grell se quedó sentado, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras se ponía el sol, pensando en qué haría y dónde iría después para poder encontrar al mayordomo. Pero algo más lo mantenía inquieto, y era ese recuerdo tan extraño que había llegado a su mente. No parecía algo importante, pero la voz con la que Sebastian le hablaba, sumado a su reacción tan eufórica, que coincidía con lo que ahora sabía que era él antes del accidente, le daban a entender que quizá ese lugar en el que estaba pudo haber sido importante para él antes, y así como la torre, quizá habían en la ciudad más sitios que pudieran contener algunos de sus recuerdos, los cuales seguían dormidos en su mente. Decidió que si al día siguiente tampoco podía encontrar al mayordomo, por lo menos trataría de recorrer más sitios de la ciudad, en busca de esos recuerdos que tanto anhelaba recuperar.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche había caído, y con ella, las horas pasaron, dando lugar a la madrugada. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Grell finalmente decidió buscar algún lugar donde dormir. Pensándolo bien, quizá la torre no era el mejor sitio, así que prefirió pasar la noche en alguna casa donde no hubiera nadie.

Yendo a un sitio alejado para encontrar quizá una cabaña o algo así, el shinigami se fue hasta un campo rodeado por un bosque, topándose no con una casa precisamente, sino con una hermosa mansión que cubría una enorme extensión de terreno. Su tamaño lo dejó muy sorprendido por un momento, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, solo necesitaba un sitio seguro donde descansar, uno donde William no pudiera encontrarlo.

No sabía precisamente por dónde ir, ya que no podía simplemente entrar por la puerta principal, pero algo, que él creyó era su intuición, le decía que fuera hasta un costado, donde seguramente encontraría una ventana junto a un árbol, por donde podría entrar sin problemas. Y así fue. Escalar el árbol no fue difícil, encontrar la ventana tampoco, pero debía ser silencioso si no quería despertar a nadie que estuviera dentro.

Dentro de la misma mansión, en el otro extremo del largo pasillo, un cierto mayordomo de traje negro hacía su ronda como cada noche, vigilando que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo común. En ese momento, una presencia ajena lo hizo detenerse en seco. Normalmente el saber que cierto dios de la muerte se encontraba en la mansión a esas horas de la noche hubiera sido motivo de enojo para él, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Sin saber porqué la idea de verlo lo hacía actuar así, corrió con el candelabro en la mano hasta la fuente de aquella presencia.

Grell fue capaz de presentir también a alguien que se acercaba hacia él muy rápido, por lo que comenzó a correr para poder evitarlo. De pronto, comenzó una persecución entre ambos, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro.

Grell: -baja las escaleras- Maldición, ¿dónde rayos me vine a meter? –sigue corriendo-

Finalmente, el mayordomo fue capaz de ver al otro, iluminando el camino con las velas. Desde el piso de arriba, junto a las escaleras, vio al shinigami tratando de salir por la puerta principal. Normalmente, verlo tratando de irse por su cuenta hubiese sido suficiente, pero esta situación era todo menos normal, y su reacción tampoco lo sería.

Sebastian: ¡Grell!

El mencionado se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, sabiendo que ya lo habían descubierto, pero más que eso, esa voz que pudo reconocer de inmediato le hizo abrir los ojos como nunca, no pudiendo creer que había encontrado el lugar que tanto buscaba.

Grell: -se voltea lentamente-

Sebastian: -va con él rápido- Grell, ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

El tono en la voz del mayordomo no aparentaba el enojo de costumbre al ver al dios de la muerte, sino más bien algo de emoción. Se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato intentó poner una expresión fría en su rostro, mientras que el otro no dejaba de mirarlo con atención, como esperando porque hiciera o dijera algo más.

Grell: S-Sólo buscaba un lugar donde dormir esta noche

Sebastian: ¿Mm? ¿No vas a volver a casa hoy?

Grell: -niega con la cabeza- No. No pienso volver al mundo shinigami con ese traidor de William

Sebastian: ¿Discutieron acaso?

Grell: No es de tu incumbencia… pero si, y fue sobre algo importante –lo mira fijo-. Tenías razón, perdí la memoria y olvidé quién era, por eso necesito que me ayudes a recordar, siento que quizá contigo podré saber quién soy realmente

Sebastian se quedó callado ante eso, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Luego de una larga pausa en la que ninguno de los dos habló, el demonio decidió hacerlo.

Sebastian: ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Grell: Porque… bueno, porque… -suspira- No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente creo que es importante. Tal como dijiste, estoy viviendo una mentira, me alejé de lo que de verdad soy y no quiero vivir así por toda la eternidad. Aunque esto que soy ahora es lo que recuerdo algo me ha estado diciendo todo el tiempo que no está bien, que algo… me falta

El mayordomo se sorprendió al escuchar al shinigami hablar así, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca antes lo había oído hablar con tanta sinceridad en la voz. De pronto le dieron ganas de abrazarlo otra vez, pero se contuvo… el mayordomo en él le decía que Grell podría reaccionar mal, alzar la voz, comenzar una pelea y provocar un desastre que terminaría por despertar a todos en la mansión. Pero otro lado, que hasta hace poco no creía conocer, le decía que quizá sería un gesto muy apresurado, por lo que simplemente se limitó a ser amable con él.

Sebastian: Creo que podría serte de ayuda. Primero que nada, déjame que te lleve a tu habitación

Sin decir nada más, ahora los dos subieron de nuevo por las escaleras, yendo hacia el tercer piso. El camino transcurrió en completo silencio, con Grell caminando detrás de Sebastian mientras éste lo guiaba otra vez por el largo pasillo. Al mayordomo sin embargo a ratos le costaba recordar que el shinigami estaba con él, debiendo voltearse un par de veces para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Cuando lo hizo una tercera vez, éste finalmente se cansó de sus miradas tan furtivas.

Grell: -se detiene- ¿Puedo saber qué tanto me miras?

Sebastian: -se detiene y voltea- Lo lamento, es que no escuchaba tus pasos

Grell: ¿Mis pasos?

Sebastian: Con esos zapatos casi no haces ningún ruido, usualmente cuando te me acercabas lo primero que escuchaba era el sonido de tus tacones contra el suelo

Grell: -se sonroja- S-Sí… Ronald me dijo algo de que solía gustarme vestirme como mujer. No puedo creer que haya sido tan excéntrico

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Si de verdad quieres mi ayuda, prepárate para escuchar muchas más cosas como esa –sigue caminando-

El dios de la muerte se sintió un poco inseguro por un segundo, para después seguir a Sebastian el resto del camino. ¿Exactamente qué tipo de persona era antes de ese accidente? Algo le decía que le esperaban muchas sorpresas, pero era tarde, y lo que más quería era poder descansar el resto de la noche.

Unos minutos después, se detuvieron delante de una puerta, Sebastian sacó una llave de entre un manojo que colgaba de una cadena de su bolsillo y entonces la abrió, iluminándola por dentro. Era una habitación un tanto simple, pero tenía una cama, una amplia ventana que daba hacia el jardín de la mansión, un escritorio y un armario. Lo último no le hacía falta, pues no tenía equipaje ni nada que guardar en él, solo le importaba poder tener un sitio donde dormir. Pero entonces un pensamiento le cruzó la mente… había dicho que no volvería hasta haber recuperado la memoria, ¿cuánto sería eso? ¿Un día? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Podrían incluso pasar cien antes de poder curar su amnesia, y aunque sabía que no podía quedarse en aquella mansión tanto tiempo, algo le estaba diciendo que no era tan malo, que lo mejor era permanecer allí lo más posible. Por alguna razón, de pronto una sonrisa pasó por su cara, una que por suerte Sebastian no alcanzó a ver.

Los dos entraron y lo primero que hizo Grell fue sentarse en la cama, suspirando largamente al por fin estar en un lugar tan cómodo, para recostarse en ella un segundo más tarde, cerrando los ojos y esperando dormir.

Sebastian: ¿Piensas dormir así?

Grell: -abre un ojo y lo mira- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sebastian: La ropa de trabajo no es precisamente el mejor atuendo para una noche de descanso. Aunque no necesito dormir, de vez en cuando es un lujo que me gusta darme, y para ello me gusta usar algo más holgado y cómodo. Permíteme que te traiga algo para que puedas usar mientras duermes

Grell: Tch… está bien

Haciendo una ligera reverencia, el mayordomo salió de la habitación con las velas, mientras que dejó una que la iluminara hasta que regresara. Unos minutos más tarde volvió con una camisa de dormir en un brazo, la cual le entregó al shinigami

Grell: Gra-gracias… -se pone de pie-

Con algo que usar como pijama, Grell comenzó a quitarse su traje, comenzando por su corbata, chaqueta y luego la camisa, pero antes de poder sacarse ésta última, notó que el demonio lo seguía mirando. Con una mirada de advertencia, le dijo que se volteara para tener algo de privacidad, cosa que Sebastian hizo sin más. Sonrojándose un poco ante eso, terminó de cambiarse y el otro dio la vuelta otra vez, viendo cómo el shinigami entraba a la cama.

Sebastian: -va hacia la puerta- Mi amo se despierta a las siete en punto cada día para que le dé su té de la mañana y lo ayude a vestirse antes del desayuno. Vendré después de eso para que podamos hablar

Grell: Está bien

Sebastian: Otra cosa, bocchan dijo que no podía acercarme a ti, estoy desobedeciendo sus órdenes al permitir que te quedes aquí, así que si no piensas volver a tu mundo debo pedirte que te quedes en la habitación y no salgas hasta al menos las nueve y treinta de la noche, que es cuando mi amo va a dormir. Tampoco debes dejar que el resto de los sirvientes te vean

Grell: Que molestia… bien, no saldré de aquí

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Y no te preocupes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites

Grell: -lo mira fijo- ¿Entiendes que podría tardar años en recuperar la memoria?

Sebastian: Con mi ayuda, lo harás en días

Grell: Tch, no puedes saber eso

Sebastian: -se lleva una mano al pecho- Un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría…?

Grell: _¿…hacer algo tan simple?_ Lo entiendo, pero de todos modos no te confíes, perdí los recuerdos de casi toda una vida en un solo momento, recuperarlos no será cosa de un día

Sebastian (sorprendido): -abre un poco los ojos, luego sonríe- No lo sé, es posible que si lo logres, hasta creo que ya comenzaste a hacerlo

Grell: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sebastian: Por nada… debo irme ya, descansa –se voltea-

El verlo irse hizo que Grell se sintiera un poco ansioso por un momento. Por alguna razón deseaba tener cerca al demonio lo más posible, incluso si le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero se sentía tentado a pedirle que no se fuera. Se contuvo de hacerlo, pero sin querer, terminó por hablar.

Grell: Espera…

Sebastian: -lo mira- ¿Qué sucede?

Grell (sonrojado): _¿Por qué le dije eso? Que idiota soy_

Sebastian: -se le acerca- ¿Y bien?

Grell: Es que… sé que esto sonará como una locura… pero… ¿podrías quedarte aquí… conmigo? Solo hasta que me duerma al menos

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido un momento, mientras que el shinigami parecía tener el rostro teñido de un rojo aún más intenso que el de su cabello. Tras unos segundos más, sonrió. No era normal en Grell ser así de tímido, a menos que estuviera actuando o quisiera conseguir algo a cambio, pero pudo ver que esta vez de verdad era sincero, así que sin decir más acercó la silla del escritorio hacia la cama, para sentarse y hacerle compañía a su huésped hasta que éste finalmente se quedara dormido.

Ya recostado cómodamente en la cama, Grell no tardó mucho en comenzar a sentir sueño mientras que su cabeza se hundía agradablemente en la suave almohada. Un minuto después, estaba profundamente dormido, olvidando su mal hábito de dejar de respirar mientras lo hacía, pues Sebastian era capaz de escuchar sus suaves ronquidos a la vez que veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba debajo de las sábanas. Se quedó unos instantes más para estar seguro de que no iba a despertar de nuevo y entonces tomó el candelabro para salir otra vez al pasillo, dejando al shinigami para que descansara tranquilamente.

Caminando de nuevo, ya lejos de la habitación, Sebastian no pudo contener un suspiro, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Grell definitivamente no era el de antes, eso podía verlo en su actitud tan seria y a la vez tan tímida a ratos, pero era como si su verdadero yo luchara por salir, nada más que eso explicaba su petición de quedarse a su lado, algo que, más allá de su timidez, sabía que el shinigami no hubiera dudado en pedirle si la misma situación hubiese ocurrido quizá tiempo atrás.

El resto de la noche siguió en silencio, con el demonio ocupado entre su trabajo y sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente amaneció. Tras despertar al resto de los sirvientes, Sebastian fue con su joven amo, para así comenzar su rutina de ese día.

Sebastian: -abre las cortinas- Buenos días, bocchan

Ciel (sin abrir los ojos): -da una vuelta en la cama-

Sebastian: -le lleva una bandeja- Esta mañana le preparé un té de Ceylon. Supuse que su sabor frutal sería un buen cambio del Earl Grey que suele beber siempre

Ciel: -se sienta en la orilla de la cama- Lo entiendo. ¿Cuáles son mis compromisos de hoy?

Sebastian: -comienza a vestirlo- A las nueve tiene clases con el maestro de liderazgo, a las diez y treinta tiene su lección de violín, a las doce lección de esgrima. Después del almuerzo vendrá la señorita Elizabeth, para que vayan juntos a la ciudad a hacer algunas compras

Ciel: -baja su taza- ¿Se aproxima otra fiesta como la de hace dos días?

Sebastian: No. La señorita al parecer solo quiere pasar tiempo con usted, pero si gusta puedo pedirle que venga en otro momento, aunque eso sin duda sería una gran decepción para ella –le ata su corbata y se levanta-

Ciel: No, está bien, de cualquier modo tengo deseos de salir y olvidarme por un momento de todos mis asuntos pendientes

Sebastian: -hace una ligera reverencia- Entendido

Una vez que Ciel fue al comedor para desayunar y luego de eso a su estudio a esperar por su profesor particular, Sebastian se tomó un momento para ir a ver a su peculiar invitado, esperando encontrarlo en la habitación. Le llevó el desayuno en una bandeja, como muestra de hospitalidad propia de un mayordomo, y golpeando la puerta, esperó porque éste lo dejara entrar. No hubo respuesta, así que finalmente optó por entrar. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y abrió las cortinas, para dejar que entrara el sol, básicamente, la misma rutina que tenía con Ciel todos los días.

Sebastian: Despierta Grell, ya son las ocho y cuarenta y cinco, te traje el desayuno

Mirándolo un momento, Sebastian se sorprendió un poco. El shinigami lucía tan tranquilo mientras dormía que casi sintió pena por despertarlo. Sus manos ligeramente cerradas descansaban a un lado de su cabeza, mientras que su corto cabello desordenado en la almohada cubría ligeramente uno de sus ojos, el cual él movió suavemente con uno de sus dedos, provocando que Grell reaccionara a su toque arrugando ligeramente la nariz, pero sin despertar, gesto que al mayordomo le dio un poco de ternura, pero se compuso y volvió otra vez a su trabajo. Intentó despertarlo tocando uno de sus hombros mientras acercó su rostro al suyo.

Sebastian: Grell… despierta, ya es de día. Tu desayuno se va a enfriar

Finalmente, el shinigami abrió los ojos ligeramente, enfocando la vista lo más que pudo, alcanzando a distinguir el rostro del mayordomo muy cerca del suyo. No bien lo vio, comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo, despertando completamente y sentándose en la cama casi de un salto, evitando mirarlo mientras buscaba sus anteojos.

Sebastian: -los toma y se los da- Ten, sé que no puedes ver nada sin ellos

Grell: -se los pone- Gracias…

Grell no entendía porqué se sentía tan nervioso teniendo al demonio tan cerca, y menos porqué éste era tan amable con él, siendo que apenas el día anterior él había intentado matarlo. Prefirió centrar su atención en el desayuno que Sebastian le ofrecía, el cual no bien lo vio hizo que su estómago comenzara a rugir, recordándole que no había probado bocado desde la tarde anterior. Tomó una tostada con manteca y mermelada casera, la cual sabía muy bien, y así terminó limpiando su plato. Cuando finalmente acabó de comer, el mayordomo retiró su bandeja y se sentó en la misma silla de antes.

Sebastian: Muy bien, hablemos, dime qué te gustaría saber

Tan directo. De algún modo eso lo hizo sentir seguro de encontrarse a su lado. Pensándolo un segundo, finalmente Grell lo miró a la cara.

Grell: ¿Qué es lo que yo sentía por ti?

A Sebastian esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No supo qué responderle que fuera lo suficientemente sutil para no alterarlo, ya que sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera iba a ser quizá una gran sorpresa para él. Grell pareció darse cuenta de lo que el demonio pensaba, así que habló primero, descansando su cabeza sobre un puño.

Grell: Ronald y William me dijeron muchas cosas sobre mí, nada de lo que me digas tú ahora podría extrañarme ya

Sebastian: -suspira- A decir verdad al principio me costó entenderlo. Supuse que solo querías molestarme cuando me decías todas esas cosas extrañas, pero con el tiempo vi que seguías insistiendo en que te hiciera caso, te acercabas muy insistentemente a mí siempre que tenías la oportunidad, no importándote que mi joven amo estuviera cerca. Llegabas al extremo de usar ropa reveladora delante de mí con tal de llamar mi atención, sin muchos resultados a decir verdad

Grell (muy sonrojado): E-Entiendo… -lo mira de reojo- ¿Qué cosas extrañas te dije exactamente?

Sebastian: -sonríe y cierra los ojos- No mucho… solo comparabas nuestra relación con el amor de Romeo y Julieta, diciendo que lo nuestro era un amor prohibido, y mientras estábamos sobre el techo de una casa me decías que querías tener un hijo mío

Cada cosa que el otro le decía hacía estremecer al shinigami, pero no de un modo desagradable a decir verdad, y esto hasta lo hizo sonreír un poco, pero al escuchar lo último casi se cayó de la cama de la sola impresión. Esto podría tardar un poco más de lo que había pensado.

Grell (más compuesto): ¿Y cómo nos conocimos?

Sebastian: Trabajabas como el mayordomo de la señora Angelina Durless, tía de mi amo. No te mentiré, eras un completo inútil en tu trabajo, al punto en que ella debió pedirme que te diera lecciones para mejorar un poco, pero fue en vano

Grell: Aquella mujer para la que trabajaba… ¿Crees que ella también podría saber algo de mí?

Sebastian: -niega con la cabeza- Temo que es algo tarde para eso, ella ya falleció… -lo mira de reojo- O más bien, tú la mataste

Eso último provocó que el shinigami se estremeciera, pero a la vez no lo sorprendió tanto como uno creería. Evitó mirar al otro a la cara por un momento, algo sumido en sus pensamientos, y tras algunos minutos de silencio, Sebastian continuó hablando.

Sebastian: Pero en realidad no diría exactamente que nos conocimos en ese momento, estabas disfrazado para aparentar ser un humano cualquiera y que nadie sospechara que eras un dios de la muerte, nos conocimos realmente cuando finalmente me mostraste tu verdadero aspecto. No diré que no me quedé un poco sorprendido, fue un cambio bastante radical, ¿quién hubiera dicho que aquel inútil sirviente terminó siendo el cómplice de una asesina y luego quien terminara matándola?

Y así continuaron hablando por alrededor de una hora más, con Sebastian respondiendo a todo lo que el shinigami quería saber y con Grell sorprendiéndose ante cada cosa que el otro le decía. Conforme aprendía más sobre sí mismo, más cerca se sentía de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero a la vez no lograba que nada concreto llegara a su mente, las jaquecas no lo habían molestado como antes y por ello temía que quizá todo tardara demasiado como para que su memoria volviera, pero como siempre, una parte de él le decía que no perdiera la fe porque eso pasara, y no lo hizo. Sin importar qué, haría lo que fuera por volver a ser él mismo.

Sebastian: -se levanta- Se está haciendo tarde, debo volver a mis quehaceres por el momento –toma la bandeja de nuevo-

Grell: Lo entiendo

Sebastian: -lo mira- Recuerda que no puedes salir de la habitación hasta la noche, de cualquier modo volveré para traerte el almuerzo y entonces podemos seguir hablando

Dicho eso, el mayordomo salió de la habitación, dejando al shinigami otra vez solo con sus pensamientos. Éste se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, disfrutando de su suavidad por algunos segundos antes de volver a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia el techo. Debería estar preocupado por su trabajo y por la reacción que podría tener William al ver que no estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes, pero simplemente no le importaba, aunque ya no por el rencor que le tenía, simplemente se sentía… bien de estar allí. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estar con Sebastian, que éste lo atendiera y fuera tan amable con él, ofreciéndole un lugar donde quedarse por el tiempo que él quisiera y estando dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas sobre su pasado realmente lo hacía sentir algo cálido y agradable por dentro, algo que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo y sólo centrar su atención en él.

Sin más se encontró sonriendo, una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había tenido desde hacía un tiempo. Cualquiera que lo viera hubiera creído por un momento que el verdadero Grell estaba de vuelta… y quizá no hubiese estado del todo equivocado.

Un par de horas después de que Sebastian se hubiese ido, Grell decidió levantarse. Si no podía salir, al menos quería ocuparse en algo, así que sin más volvió a ponerse su traje e hizo la cama de nuevo, dejándola tan ordenada como lo estaba la noche anterior. Abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire, fue capaz de ver hacia afuera, pero cuidando porque nadie lo viera, puesto que fue capaz de ver a un muchacho que rondaba por los verdes prados del jardín de la mansión, ocupándose de las plantas y los árboles.

Grell (apoyado en la ventana): Debe ser uno de los sirvientes, posiblemente el jardinero

Ni siquiera supo a quién le hablaba, solo sintió la necesidad de decir algo para romper con el silencio de la habitación, el cual no era pesado ni incómodo, pero se sentía muy diferente a lo que estaba habituado a escuchar allí en su mundo, con todos siempre tan ocupados yendo de un lado a otro y hablando entre ellos de trabajo todo el tiempo.

Cumplida la tercera hora, pudo escuchar que alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Grell se tensó un momento, pero al escuchar la voz de Sebastian desde afuera, vio que era seguro abrir, y al hacerlo, lo vio empujando un carrito en donde llevaba una bandeja que tenía su almuerzo. El mayordomo entró sin más y dejó el carrito a un lado de su cama. El shinigami se sentó y tras darle las gracias al otro, comenzó a comer. Se sorprendió al probar la comida, pues era realmente deliciosa, desde la sopa hasta la carne con patatas, e incluso la ensalada lo era. Limpió todos los platos en pocos minutos con mucho placer, cosa que Sebastian notó y que lo hizo sonreír.

Sebastian: Me alegra ver que todo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque jamás había visto a alguien comer tan rápido

Grell: -se sonroja- Es que allá en mi mundo la comida es muy insípida, supongo que me dejé llevar un poco

Sebastian: -se sienta- Bueno, mi amo en estos momentos se encuentra paseando en la ciudad junto a la señorita Elizabeth, su prometida, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para poder hablar, ¿qué te gustaría preguntarme ahora?

Grell: Pues… ¿quién es tu amo exactamente? Haz hablado de él muchas veces, pero nunca lo he visto… o eso creo. Además dijiste que te ordenó estar lejos de mí, ¿por qué fue eso?

Sebastian: Mi amo es el conde Phantomhive, dueño de esta mansión y cabeza de la familia desde la trágica muerte de sus padres, y sobre lo otro, cuando le informé acerca de que padecías de amnesia, me dijo que no me acercara a ti, aparentemente para evitar que me recordaras y así librarse de una molestia. Debo suponer que aún te tiene rencor luego de haber matado a su tía, a pesar de que no lo demuestreGrell: Y… ¿por qué decidiste desobedecerlo? Podrías meterte en muchos problemas al tenerme aquí, ¿qué pasaría si se entera?

Sebastian: Es muy simple, viniste hasta aquí diciendo que necesitabas un lugar donde quedarte, como mayordomo simplemente sentí el deber de ser hospitalario. Con respecto a si se enterara, debería sacarte de aquí de inmediato si él llegase a ordenarlo, por eso debemos evitar que lo haga

Grell entendía bien la relación que había entre ambos sin necesidad de preguntárselo, William le había explicado acerca de los demonios de su clase hacía un tiempo, y ya sabía que Sebastian estaba obligado a obedecer cualquier orden de su amo, sin importar cuál fuera o qué debiera hacer para lograrlo, todo a cambio de su alma una vez que su contrato se hubiese cumplido. No quiso ahondar más en ese asunto, todo lo que le importaba era averiguar sobre su pasado, tan simple como eso.

El tiempo una vez más pasó volando, y antes de darse cuenta, Sebastian debía irse para servir el té a Ciel y a Elizabeth, quienes acababan de volver de su paseo. Ordenó las cosas del almuerzo para volver a la cocina a preparar todo para el té y luego la cena, pero antes de irse de nuevo le entregó algo a Grell.

Sebastian: Supuse que podrías aburrirte un poco teniendo que estar aquí todo el tiempo, así que fui a la biblioteca por algunos libros para que leyeras en mi ausencia

Grell: Gr-gracias… no hacía falta que lo hicieras

Sebastian: -hace una pequeña reverencia- Volveré en algunas horas, por favor ponte cómodo –sale de nuevo-

En cuanto el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras de sí, el shinigami vio los libros que éste le había dejado. No eran obras al azar, sino _Hamlet_ y _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakespeare, junto a otros grandes clásicos, los cuales, sin que Sebastian lo dijera, estaban pensados para que Grell pudiera recuperar algunos recuerdos, o para que al menos supiera algo más de sí mismo.

Poniéndose cómodo como el demonio le dijera, comenzó leyendo aquella dramática historia de amor prohibido, drama y muerte, protagonizada por aquellos dos jóvenes amantes separados por sus familias en disputa. No podía negar que era una historia maravillosa a pesar de ser tan trágica, y una vez más, sonrió al imaginarse a sí mismo en algo parecido. Por alguna razón, se vio a él mismo en un hermoso vestido rojo, con su cabello largo atado en una hermosa trenza que recorriera toda su espalda, siendo alzado en brazos por un guapo caballero que lo invitaba a bailar justo después de que se miraran por primera vez a la distancia, quedando prendados uno del otro de inmediato, como destinados a estar juntos por siempre, si tan solo sus circunstancias no fueran tan difíciles, pero eso era lo hermoso de la historia.

Un amor prohibido, debido a sus familias que se odiaban.

Un amor prohibido, debido a que ambos pertenecían a especies que constantemente peleaban por quedarse con las almas de los humanos.

Abrió los ojos en un sobresalto, no recordando cuándo los había cerrado, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido fantaseando con aquella historia… o más bien, su versión personal de ella.

Dejando el libro a un lado, decidió seguir con otro, esperando por no volver a tener esos pensamientos tan extraños de nuevo.

Conforme fueron pasando las horas, Grell ahora se encontraba leyendo otro libro. El frío comenzó a hacerse presente, y sin mucho más por hacer ahora que era casi de noche, el shinigami optó por meterse de nuevo a la cama. Quitándose su traje se colocó de nuevo la camisa que Sebastian le había dado la noche anterior, y se metió bajo las suaves sábanas, para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Con los ojos fijos en la página en la que estaba, de pronto fue capaz de escuchar un ruido extraño. Pensó que quizá se trataba del mayordomo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir su presencia, cosa que lo alertó. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenía de la ventana, la cual él descuidadamente había dejado abierta, pero ya era tarde para preocuparse por eso.

William (apoyado en el marco): Hola, Sutcliff

Casi saltando de la cama, Grell enfrentó al otro shinigami, con una expresión de furia en el rostro, obviamente sin haber olvidado lo que éste le había hecho.

Grell: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, traidor?

William: -entra en la habitación- Vine a buscarte, pensé en esperar porque volvieras por tu cuenta, pero el trabajo se está acumulando y necesito que regreses ahora mismo, así que andando, ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Era de esperarse que vinieras con esa excusa tan patética, pero dime, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste?

William: -acomoda sus lentes- Sólo fue cosa de rastrearte, debo decir que me sorprendí al ver que estabas en un sitio como este

Grell: Aquí es donde vive Sebastian Michaelis

William: -levanta una ceja- ¿O sea que ahora estás viviendo con ese demonio? Qué asco

Grell (molesto): -desvía la mirada- Tal vez, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ofreció quedarme hasta que recobre la memoria, y me ha ayudado diciéndome cosas sobre mi pasado, cosa que tú jamás hiciste

William: -da un paso hacia él- ¿Te dijo también de la vez en que casi te mata con tu propia guadaña luego de haberte golpeado casi hasta la inconsciencia? Fui yo quien debió intervenir para que eso no pasara, y no fue nada agradable a decir verdad

Grell: -se lleva una mano a la frente- No, pero vi sus recuerdos cuando lo atravesé con mi motosierra, así que yo ya traté de matarlo también, supongo que eso significa que estamos a mano. Sea como sea, no me iré de aquí, así que te puedes olvidar de que volveré al mundo shinigami

William: -se le acerca- ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte con ese demonio? ¿Te sedujo e hizo que te volvieras a enamorar de él?

Grell: -lo mira fijo- ¡Claro que no! Él solo me ayuda porque quiere lo mismo que yo

William: -se le acerca más- Un demonio jamás hace nada por nadie a menos que pueda beneficiarse también, ¿cómo sabes que no espera algo de ti a cambio?

El shinigami de cabello oscuro se estaba acercando demasiado al contrario, quien a cada paso que éste avanzaba, retrocedía más, hasta quedar de espalda contra la pared, apresado entre ella y William, quien nunca dejó de mirarlo fijo con esos ojos verdes que eran idénticos a los suyos, pero carentes de brillo, lo que le daba un aspecto duro y sombrío a su mirada.

Grell (nervioso): Solo lo sé…

William (con voz ronca): ¿Estás seguro?

Grell: B-Bueno… me dijo algo… de que quería que volviera a ser el de antes, para dejar de sentirse extraño… creo que simplemente no le gustaba verme así… es todo lo que sé, ¿de acuerdo?

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. William estaba casi encima de Grell, respirando en su cuello, cosa que hizo que el shinigami de cabello rojo se estremeciera como nunca, pero no le daría al otro la satisfacción de gritar ni de hacer nada más, por lo que simplemente se quedó donde estaba.

William: -se acerca a su oído- ¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste muy nervioso de pronto, ¿dónde quedaron tus ganas de pelear contra mí? ¿O es que acaso no puedes?

Grell: N-no… no sé de qué hablas… -abre un ojo y lo mira- Y ya deja de actuar así, no me intimidas... ¡ngh! ¡A-ah…!

Todo pensamiento racional se fue de su mente en cuanto sintió cómo William lamía su cuello, pasando suavemente aquella lengua por su pálida piel. No contento con eso, comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas con su mano desguantada, cosa que hizo que Grell se sonrojara al sentir cómo de a poco subía hasta su muslo, amenazando con ir más allá. Poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, intentó apartarlo, pero fue en vano, al ver cómo parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

William (en voz baja): Vamos Sutcliff, intenta hacer algo contra mí, a menos que creas que soy mejor que ese demonio que te tiene a sus pies –lo toma de la cintura-

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, colocó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso que parecía casto al comienzo, pero que se encendió a los pocos momentos. William intentaba profundizarlo cada vez más, paseando su lengua por los afilados dientes del hermoso shinigami rojo que ahora parecía derretirse en sus brazos. Grell por su parte intentaba resistirse, pero las sensaciones que el otro le daba eran demasiado intensas, y sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría perdiendo la cordura.

Finalmente, pareció optar por rendirse, cerrando los ojos a la vez que se dejó llevar por unos cortos momentos. No respondió el beso, pero tampoco hizo nada más por hacer que William se detuviera, cosa que al de cabello oscuro le hizo sentir más orgullo que nunca, al ver que por fin había conseguido hacer que Grell lo obedeciera en todo.

 _¿Tan frío como siempre, eh? Igual a esa vez_

 _¿Esa vez?_

 _Claro que sí… hablo de nuestra primera vez. ¡Sí! Esa fue… nuestra primera noche_

La jaqueca volvió al evocar aquel recuerdo en su mente. Podía escucharlo, su voz hablándole a William con un tono tan vivaz y enérgico, el cual contrastaba con su modo de hablar de las últimas semanas.

 _¡Tú me seguías atacando desde arriba, desde abajo, por delante y por detrás! ¡Estaba a punto de romperme!_

Ese último fragmento parecía confirmar lo que tanto temía, que él y aquel otro shinigami alguna vez hubieran tenido algo, eso quizá explicaría el que William pareciera conocer tan bien su cuerpo, saber exactamente dónde tocar y cómo.

Sin previo aviso, William rompió el beso y se quedó mirando a Grell, deleitándose internamente al verlo tan jadeante y sonrojado. Sonriendo para sus adentros, tomó al pelirrojo, levantándolo de la cintura, para llevarlo hacia la cama y lanzarlo contra ella. Sin fuerzas para luchar, éste solo se dejó hacer, aparentemente resignado pero a la vez algo expectante en cuanto vio a su superior aflojándose la corbata mientras ponía una rodilla sobre las sábanas.

Grell no sabía qué debía sentir, por un lado eso se sentía bien, pero por otro, algo estaba mal. Aquel lado suyo, ese instinto dormido que últimamente le decía qué debía hacer, le gritaba porque apartara a aquel sujeto de él, que corriera a buscar a Sebastian y buscara en él la seguridad que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Pero aunque aquella voz en su interior parecía hablar cada vez más fuerte, no era capaz de oírla, pues ahora William estaba otra vez encima de él, atacando nuevamente su sensible piel, esta vez la de su pecho, y ahí fue que recordó que estaba con esa holgada camisa, la cual lo dejaba tan expuesto y vulnerable que era difícil para el otro resistirse a tocarlo.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, perdido entre sensaciones intensas y desconocidas para él hasta ese momento, pareció volver a la realidad en cuanto escuchó el sonido de un cierre abriéndose y el tacto de unas manos sobre sus suaves piernas, que intentaban separarlas para darle lugar a William. En cuanto Grell vio lo que estaba pasando, finalmente decidió hacerle caso a aquella voz interna, y gritó mientras lo empujaba, alejándolo de él de una vez.

Volviendo a cruzar sus piernas, fue hasta la esquina de la cama, intentando cubrir su sonrojada cara con un puño, mientras miraba a William con una mezcla de enojo, confusión y sorpresa en el rostro, lo que duró hasta que finalmente fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

Grell: ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?

William: -se le acerca de nuevo- No finjas, sabes bien que desde hace mucho tiempo has deseado que estemos así

Grell: ¿Qu-quieres decir que nunca antes… habíamos hecho esto?

William: Temo que no… pero a decir verdad yo también lo he deseado –intenta besarlo-

Grell: -lo aparta- ¡No te atrevas!

William: -lo sujeta de las muñecas- ¿Querías recuperar la memoria, no es verdad, saber quién eres realmente? Pues acostúmbrate, esto es lo que en verdad eres –se acerca a su cuello-. Te haces llamar dama, pero no eres más que una cualquiera que disfruta seduciendo a todo hombre que ve en su camino. Deberías estar feliz, porque en algún punto lograste seducirme a mí, y ahora no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil –lo lame suavemente-

Pero una vez que encontró la voz que creyó perdida, Grell no iba a permitir que ese sujeto se la arrebatara tan fácil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a gritar y a patear para hacer que William se alejara de él, usando toda su fuerza para evitar que se aprovecharan de él, rogando porque éste finalmente entendiera y lo dejara en paz.

Caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, Sebastian miraba su reloj de bolsillo, el cual mostraba que eran las ocho de la noche en punto. Ciel acababa de cenar y se había retirado a su estudio hasta que fuera su hora de dormir, lo que le daba al mayordomo algo de tiempo libre para poder acompañar a su invitado y tratar de responder las preguntas que tuviera. Las últimas horas habían pasado con mucha lentitud, y Sebastian se encontró esperando con ansias el momento en que pudiera volver al lado de Grell. El estar con el shinigami por alguna razón lo hacía sentir en calma, y aunque era una sensación nueva para él, ciertamente no era nada desagradable. Aquel particular ser lograba despertar lados de sí mismo que ni él sabía que existían, y ciertamente esperaba que eso no terminara pronto.

Deteniéndose en seco, todavía a varios metros de la habitación donde Grell se encontraba, el detectar a una segunda presencia dentro de ella lo alertó, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un shinigami. No era Ronald, sino otro que conocía mejor. Preocupado al pensar lo peor, corrió hacia la puerta, pudiendo luego ser capaz de escuchar los gritos desesperados del pelirrojo desde el interior, cosa que lo hizo enojar.

Ya casi sin voz y sin esperanzas porque alguien fuera a ayudarlo, Grell fue capaz de ver cómo la puerta se abría de un golpe, dejando ver la figura de Sebastian. Antes de decir nada, él y William se miraron con odio, siendo el demonio capaz de sentir su enojo mezclado con lujuria y deseo en su aura.

Poniéndose de pie y arreglando sus lentes junto con su ropa, William permaneció con el mismo semblante tranquilo de siempre, mientras miraba al demonio fijamente, sin nunca perderlo de vista.

William: Siempre me espero lo peor de seres como tú, pero interrumpir un momento íntimo de ese modo tan grosero me parece el colmo, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas?

Haciendo una ligera mueca de asco ante eso, Sebastian miró de reojo a Grell, quien todavía jadeaba en la cama, con el cabello y su pijama desordenados, visiblemente avergonzado de que él lo estuviera viendo en ese estado. El mayordomo simplemente entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí, sin nunca apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes del shinigami delante de él.

Sebastian: Puedo ver que se trata de un momento íntimo, pero no me parece que tu acompañante lo esté disfrutando. Si no te importa, ¿podrías decirme cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Mi amo no admite visitas en la mansión a esta hora

William: Vine a buscar a Sutcliff, y logré dar con su paradero sin problemas, pero debo decir que no fue una grata sorpresa saber que se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que un demonio. Como sea, debemos irnos ya, así que no te quitaremos más tiempo

Sebastian: Grell no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara, y tampoco parece estar de acuerdo en irse, creo que sería mejor que lo dejaras en paz y que él mismo decida qué hacer

El shinigami pelirrojo arregló un poco su pijama, el cual dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de sentirse aliviado al ya no tener a William encima de él. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que éste simplemente se fuera y lo dejara solo con Sebastian otra vez, pero tras ver de lo que su superior era capaz, no quería ilusionarse.

William: No te entrometas en asuntos de shinigamis, demonio, así que te pido que vuelvas por donde viniste y nos dejes en paz

Sebastian: -saca varios cuchillos de su chaqueta- Mi deber como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive es protegerla de cualquier intruso que venga a perturbar la tranquilidad de mi amo, y en estos momentos tú lo eres, pero te daré una última oportunidad de irte de forma pacífica

El shinigami de cabello oscuro no estaba dispuesto a irse sin pelear, y sacando su guadaña de la nada, corrió para golpear con ella a Sebastian, quien no dudó en defenderse lanzándole varios cuchillos de plata directo a la cara, de los cuales, todos impactaron contra él, dejándole varios cortes en su ropa y algunos más en su rostro, pero sin llegar a detenerlo.

Usando más cubiertos, bloqueó el ataque de William, quien ahora se hizo para atrás para así intentar golpear al demonio una segunda vez. Los dos estaban muy parejos, pero Sebastian sabía que si lograba quitarle su guadaña al contrario, podría llegar a hacerle mucho daño, quizá incluso matarlo con ella, así que lanzando varios tenedores hacia él, logró lastimar la mano con la cual sostenía su arma, obligándolo a soltarla, y ahora usando tenedores y cuchillos, clavó la manga de su chaqueta al suelo cuando trató de recogerla. Acercándose, le dio una certera patada en la cabeza, la cual no lo hizo desmayarse, pero que logró hacer que dejara de pelear por un momento. Con una segunda patada en la cara, lo hizo apartarse, para finalmente recoger su guadaña y apuntarla directo a su rostro cuando William lo miró, con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrándole, pero nunca rogando por su vida ni mostrando el más mínimo rastro de temor. Simplemente lo miró, sin decir una sola palabra.

Sebastian: -se arregla el cabello con su otra mano- Te dije que te fueras en paz, ahora me veo en la necesidad de eliminarte… a menos que quieras decir algo primero

William: -escupe algo de sangre- ¿Qué se supone que diga? Ya me has humillado lo suficiente

Sebastian (cortante): ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Y más te vale decir la verdad si quieres que perdone tu patética vida

William: -hace una pausa- Porque quería que Sutcliff entrara en razón y volviera al mundo shinigami, y para que volviera conmigo. Cuando perdió la memoria, vi por fin una oportunidad para hacer que dejara de seguirte a ti y volviera a fijarse en mí, y por un corto tiempo así fue, pero tenías que aparecer de nuevo y arruinar todo. Si solo te hubieras mantenido alejado, las cosas serían diferentes

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Es curioso, mi amo me ordenó precisamente eso, creo que escogí el momento más oportuno para desobedecerlo

William: -aparta la vista- Como sea, ya mátame de una vez, ¿eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Solo quiero que sepas que no te daré el gusto de verme suplicar, así que haz lo que debas hacer

Tanto Sebastian como Grell permanecieron en silencio, teniendo el primero una expresión dura y enojada en el rostro, mientras que el segundo mostraba algo parecido a la tristeza, pero sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para poder cambiar lo que el demonio estuviera pensando hacer.

Los tres se quedaron quietos por lo que parecieron horas, con William esperando pacientemente porque Sebastian finalmente asestara el último golpe, hasta que finalmente éste soltó la guadaña, tirándola justo a un lado de él, mientras recogía los cubiertos del suelo, liberando su mano otra vez. Le dio la espalda, mostrando que no pensaba seguir peleando.

Sebastian: Te quiero fuera de aquí inmediatamente, es la última vez que te lo advierto Spears

William se puso de pie del modo más digno que pudo, tomando su guadaña y regresando a la ventana, pasando justo a un lado de Grell, quien seguía arrodillado en la cama. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro, y luego de unos segundos más, el shinigami de cabello oscuro estaba fuera de la mansión de nuevo, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado. Ya vería cómo explicar sus heridas luego.

Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro, Sebastian cerró la ventana, poniéndole seguro, para evitar que esa situación volviera a repetirse, ya que era posible que William pudiera volver si le daban la oportunidad.

Grell permaneció callado, ya que algo le decía que el demonio debía estar furioso con él, a pesar de que esa voz en su interior parecía insistirle en que le dijera algo, más que nada para darle las gracias por haber sido tan valiente y haberlo protegido de ese modo.

Grell: ¿Se… Sebas-chan?

El mencionado se sorprendió, puesto que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba al shinigami llamarlo por su apodo, cosa a la que antes se había llegado a acostumbrar a pesar de que aún le molestaba, pero que ahora se sentía como un soplo de aire fresco dentro de la habitación, en la cual el ambiente pareció haberse hecho más denso por algunos momentos.

Sebastian: -se le acerca- No debiste haber dejado la ventana abierta

Grell (sin mirarlo): Lo lamento

Sebastian: Él pudo haber llegado más lejos si yo no hubiera intervenido a tiempo

Grell: -se sonroja- Lo sé. Me alegra que no lo haya hecho

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- ¿Estás bien?

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sebastian: -suspira y se sienta a su lado- ¿Te importaría mirarme? Es incómodo hablar así

Grell seguía muy avergonzado, demasiado como para mirar al mayordomo a la cara. Para Sebastian la situación seguía siendo extraña, no era habitual para él ver al shinigami tan tímido, tan inseguro, tan reacio a mirarlo. La desesperación dentro de él se hizo más grande, pero aun así, trató de ser gentil al tomar el rostro del contrario en sus manos, para finalmente hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran, cosa que hizo que Grell se sonrojara de nuevo.

Sebastian: Grell, lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿estás bien?

Grell (en voz baja): Ya te dije que si

Sebastian: ¿Qué te hizo William?

Grell: No quiero hablar de eso

Sebastian: ¿Por qué no?

Grell: Porque ya no importa, él ya se fue, y no volverá de nuevo

Sebastian: -hace otra pausa- ¿Quieres volver con él acaso?

Grell: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ese infeliz intentó abusar de mí

Sebastian: Creí que no querías hablar de eso

Grell: -evade su mirada- Maldición

Sebastian: Tranquilo, él no volverá, no podrá lastimarte

 _Un demonio jamás hace nada por nadie a menos que pueda beneficiarse también, ¿cómo sabes que no espera algo de ti a cambio?_

La voz de William parecía hacer eco en su cabeza cuando el demonio le dijo aquello. Se sentía mal al desconfiar de Sebastian luego de lo que había hecho por él, pero ignorando a su voz interna y tratando de ser frío, miró al otro a los ojos.

Grell: ¿Qué es lo que intentas conseguir de mí?

Sebastian: ¿Eh?

Grell: Lo que oíste, ¿por qué me ayudas? Me aparecí en este lugar sin avisar luego de haber intentado matarte solo horas antes, y tú nunca intentaste echarme ni nada, sino que fuiste amable todo el tiempo, ¿por qué? Eso es todo lo que quiero saber

Sebastian: Mis motivos son muy personales, pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención oculta, sé que te sientes extraño al no recordar nada, y a decir verdad yo siento lo mismo, sólo quiero ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser el de antes, eso es todo

Grell: ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

Sebastian: ¿Cómo sabes que miento?

Grell no supo qué decir, así que simplemente se limitó a evadir la mirada del demonio de nuevo, mientras que éste suspiraba al momento en que quitaba sus manos de su cara otra vez, no dejando de mirarlo. Sin más, acercó su mano al shinigami, y con ella apartó un mechón de su cara, colocándolo tras su oreja, mientras que pudo ver cómo éste se sonrojaba ligeramente. Sebastian sonrió un poco, esa reacción se le hacía algo tierna, sentimiento que jamás llegó a creer que el shinigami un día le haría sentir.

Poniéndose de pie otra vez luego de pasados algunos minutos, el mayordomo se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta, quitándole el seguro y abriéndola de nuevo, dedicándole una mirada a su invitado antes de volver a salir.

Sebastian: Te traeré la cena si tienes apetito, y luego de acostar a mi amo vendré a hacerte compañía si gustas

Grell se limitó a asentir de nuevo, no mirando al demonio, quien sonrió ligeramente ante su reacción, para finalmente volver a salir, dejándolo solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

Sentado allí, casi en la oscuridad, pues el sol ya había comenzado a meterse, Grell comenzó a sentir frío otra vez. Se cubrió con las mantas y las sábanas de nuevo, la cálida sensación envolviendo su cuerpo suavemente y haciéndolo sentir seguro por un momento, dándole tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

William se había propasado con él… no, eso era decir muy poco. William estuvo a punto de violarlo, todo porque estaba celoso de Sebastian, ¿pero por qué estaba celoso? ¿Acaso era muy obvio que él…?

Sonrojándose de nuevo, movió su cabeza para apartar esa idea. ¿Sería posible que de verdad sintiera algo por el demonio? No sería extraño, ya que sabía que antes solía perseguirlo y coquetearle para llamar su atención, lo que no sabía era si era posible para él volver a sentir lo mismo luego de haberlo olvidado por completo, pero pensándolo bien, eso le daba la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos de él, quizá de volver a enamorarse, de poder empezar de cero, y quizá de alguna forma poder borrar todos los errores que hubiese podido cometer antes.

 _¿Estás loco? Tus recuerdos al lado de Sebas-chan son lo más preciado que tienes, no puedes simplemente permitir que te los arrebaten. Vuelve a ser la dama que eras y ve a los brazos de tu guapo demonio, ¿no ves que él también te está esperando?_

Su voz interna le hablaba con más claridad que nunca, y llevándose una mano al pecho, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba más decidido que nunca a recuperar sus recuerdos, fueran buenos o malos. Iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Si quería quedarse al lado de Sebastian, iba a hacerlo como lo que era, no como lo que alguna vez fue.

Conforme con su decisión, sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría, cosa que le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío, hasta que pudo ver a Sebastian cargando una bandeja en una mano y un candelabro en la otra, sonriéndole de manera amable mientras se le acercaba. Grell decidió regresarle la sonrisa, cosa que pudo ver que el otro notó.

Sebastian: Me alegra verte sonreír de nuevo, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo –le entrega la bandeja-

Haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento, Grell tomó una cuchara para probar el consomé de pollo que el mayordomo acababa de servirle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió una mano enguantada sobre su cabeza, la cual parecía acariciar suavemente su cabello. Antes de darse cuenta, vio a Sebastian delante de él, sentado en la cama mirándolo con ternura. Grell sonrió un poco más ante esto, sonrojándose por lo que parecía la centésima vez ese día. No pudo decir nada, ya que el demonio se le adelantó.

Sebastian: Dilo otra vez

Grell: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastian: Mi apodo, quiero oírte decirme así de nuevo

Avergonzándose un poco, Grell recordó la forma en que había llamado a Sebastian luego de que William se fuera. No pensó que el otro se hubiese dado cuenta, simplemente lo había dicho en un impulso, pero si lo hacía tan feliz, decidió hacerlo de nuevo.

Grell: Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -sonríe- ¿Sí, Grell?

Acariciando su cabello con suavidad, el mayordomo no dejó de mirar al dios de la muerte, quien no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos. En silencio, Sebastian guardaba la esperanza de ver en ellos al verdadero Grell, ya que sabía que seguía allí dentro. Su alivio fue inmenso, y su alegría todavía más, al ver en sus ojos verdes aquel brillo único, el cual sabía que no existía en ninguna otra mirada, lo que confirmaba lo que tanto deseaba.

Sebastian: Desde ahora, quiero que me digas así cuando estemos solos, ¿de acuerdo?

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sebastian: Muy bien. Ahora come, antes de que se enfríe –se pone de pie-. Mi amo me espera para que lo prepare para dormir, vendré en un rato, y podrás preguntarme lo que necesites –sale por la puerta-

Tras comer la deliciosa cena delante de él, Grell comenzó a pensar en lo que haría ahora. Estaba seguro de que había un modo más rápido para poder recuperar sus recuerdos, cosa que lo remontó a algunos días después de haber sido dado de alta en el hospital. Como los de su tipo sanaban muy rápido, William insistió en que regresara a su trabajo de inmediato, con él como su guía. Uno de esos días, el de cabello oscuro le estaba dando un tour por la famosa biblioteca shinigami, lugar en donde estaban guardados todos los cinematic record de las personas que aún no morían, a la espera de que llegara su hora.

 _William: -se arregla sus lentes- En este sitio se almacenan todos los registros de las personas que siguen con vida, pero debido a esto es que continúan haciéndose más largos, con recuerdos y experiencias nuevas sumándose cada día. Se ordenan en forma de libros, para que sea más fácil organizarlos, y en cuanto un alma se cosecha, el cinematic record es retirado de aquí, para dar paso al de una persona que acaba de nacer_

 _Grell (con ambos brazos tras su cabeza): -los mira- ¿Dices que cada uno de estos libros es un alma? Me gustaría echar un vistazo, solo para ver si sus vidas valen la pena –estira una mano-_

 _William: -lo golpea con su guadaña- No tienes permitido tocar ninguno de estos registros, podrías desorganizar toda esta fila con solo quitar un libro, así que mantén tus manos alejadas por favor_

 _Grell (sobando su mano herida): Está bien, que mal carácter –ve una puerta-. Oye, ¿y ese lugar de allí?_

 _William: -levanta una ceja- Esa es una bodega especial, allí se guardan los registros de nosotros los shinigamis_

 _Grell: ¿Tenemos una sección propia? ¿Y para qué? Somos inmortales_

 _William: Eso es verdad, pero nuestra inmortalidad no es absoluta, si bien no envejecemos al mismo ritmo que los humanos y somos más fuertes que ellos, podemos ser destruidos de ciertas formas. Tristemente, algunos shinigamis han sucumbido luego de haber debido enfrentarse a sucios demonios que los atacan con sus propias guadañas, irónicamente, el arma de un dios de la muerte es a la vez una de las pocas cosas que puede matarlo_

 _Grell: ¿Qué debo hacer para poder entrar a aquella bodega? Me gustaría ver si encuentro mi registro, solo por curiosidad_

 _William (cortante): -aparta la vista- El tuyo aún no está allí_

 _Grell: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?_

 _William: Sigues en entrenamiento, así que tu registro no estará junto al de los demás hasta que pases tu examen final –se aleja unos pasos-_

 _Grell: -lo sigue- ¿No podría al menos echar un vistazo? Prometo no mover nada. Por favor jefe_

 _William: -se detiene- Ya dije que no, Sutcliff, y si continuas insistiendo me veré en la obligación de suspenderte por el día_

 _Grell: Oh por favor, no es para tanto, pero está bien, si no quieres que lo vea entonces supongo que no lo haré –sigue caminando solo-. De cualquier manera, supongo que sería aburrido de todos modos, estar en entrenamiento no es ni remotamente tan interesante como ser un shinigami oficial, cuando pase el examen será un registro digno de verse_

Abriendo los ojos en un sobresalto, a Grell comenzaron a cuadrarle varias cosas ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto como para haberle creído a William en ese momento? Era evidente que su registro tenía que haber estado allí desde el momento en que comenzó su entrenamiento, puesto que su nueva vida como shinigami había comenzado desde el día en que había despertado tras su muerte como humano, por lo que aquel libro estaba en ahí en la biblioteca, lleno de la información que tanto anhelaba volver a encontrar.

Grell: -se lleva una mano a la frente- No sé porqué no pensé en eso desde un principio, quizá todas estas situaciones tan incómodas se hubiesen podido evitar, tengo que reparar el daño de una vez

A punto de levantarse de la cama, el shinigami fue capaz de sentir la presencia de Sebastian acercándose a la habitación, junto con el sonido de sus pasos, lo cual lo hizo volver a donde estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos?

Sebastian: -entra de nuevo- Ah, veo que la cena fue de tu agrado, es bueno saberlo –se acerca a la cama y se sienta-. Mi amo ya está dormido, así que tenemos tiempo para hablar de lo que gustes

Grell se sonrojó ligeramente al tener al demonio tan cerca de él, todavía sin estar del todo habituado a su presencia, pero tampoco incómodo a decir verdad. Tenerlo ahí, a su lado, era algo tan reconfortante que ya casi había olvidado el horrible incidente con William solo momentos antes, como si nunca hubiese pasado, como si Sebastian fuera ahora todo lo que existía para él. Ciertamente no quería que esa sensación se acabara nunca.

Grell: No lo sé, por alguna razón no puedo pensar en nada

Sebastian (serio): Entiendo que aún sigas sintiéndote mal por lo de William, pero como dije, él no volverá a lastimarte, así que por favor no cierres tu mente debido al miedo

Grell: No es eso, Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: ¿Entonces?

Grell: -lo mira fijo- No logro pensar en nada, porque el tenerte aquí hace que me olvide de todo lo demás en mi mente. Me siento tan bien a tu lado que no tengo espacio en mi cabeza para nada que no seas tú

El demonio se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión tan repentina, pero también se alegró, Grell parecía estar volviendo a ser el de antes, y de a poco parecía estarlo recordando. Ya no veía odio ni desconfianza en sus ojos, sino el mismo sentimiento de amor apasionado y sincero que había visto tantas otras veces en el pasado. Los recuerdos como tal podían seguir sin volver, pero su corazón parecía estar sanando.

Sebastian: Grell…

Grell: -aparta la vista- Me-mejor olvida lo que dije… fue una tontería del momento

Sebastian: -toma su cara en sus manos- No fue una tontería, eso es lo que de verdad sientes, lo que siempre sentiste por mí, ¿no te das cuenta? Algo dentro de ti debe haber permanecido igual si fuiste capaz de volver a enamorarte de mí

Grell: -evita mirarlo- ¿Y qué? Somos muy diferentes, jamás podría haber nada entre nosotros, lo que sea que sienta es mejor olvidarlo

Esa situación era familiar para el demonio. Recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho lo mismo a Grell solo dos semanas antes, y ahora sin quererlo los papeles parecían haber cambiado, pero a decir verdad lo habían hecho hacía mucho, ahora con Sebastian no pudiendo dejar de pensar en el shinigami, él fue quien no pudo apartarse de su lado no bien se lo encontró en la calle, él fue el que debió aguantar palabras hirientes y una mirada llena de desprecio de su parte, y ahora era él quien le rogaba al otro por su afecto. Ahora que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella situación, podía darse cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho a Grell a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, incluso a pesar de que el shinigami nunca se rindiera en sus intentos por conquistarlo y siempre mantuviera una sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuanto a Grell, éste se debatía en todo momento entre su sentido común y su voz interna, la cual parecía estarle gritando porque se retractara de lo último que había dicho y simplemente le diera la razón a Sebastian. Se sentía tan confundido, como si toda la seguridad que sintió mientras estaba solo se hubiera ido, pero pudo sentir cómo su corazón daba un vuelvo cuando el demonio ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, esta vez, con sus grandes ojos rojos de demonio, los cuales brillaban de una manera exótica y atrayente, como afirmando lo que iba a decirle ahora.

Sebastian: Podríamos entendernos si lo intentamos

Sin esperar ninguna reacción de parte del shinigami, Sebastian se acercó a Grell y con suavidad juntó sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo cómo el pelirrojo pareció tensarse al principio debido a la sorpresa, para comenzar a relajarse un momento después, simplemente disfrutando del beso, a diferencia de como hizo con William. Ahora se sentía diferente, y mucho mejor, el mayordomo era muy dulce, no brusco y apresurado como su superior, y la forma en que acariciaba sus mejillas mientras lo besaba lo hacía sentir tan feliz que no quería que se detuviera jamás. Encontró finalmente la forma de decírselo, rodeándolo con sus brazos para que éste no se alejara de él, a la vez que respondía el beso, profundizándolo más y tomando ahora él la iniciativa. Sebastian dejó escapar una ligera risa, dándose cuenta de que Grell también lo estaba disfrutando, actuando como lo hubiera hecho su antiguo yo.

El beso se profundizó hasta el punto en que el shinigami se sentía a punto de explotar. Sebastian ahora lo abrazaba, acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo, y entonces el demonio pudo darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente excitado que estaba Grell. Separándose de él apenas unos centímetros, ahora llevó su boca hasta su cuello, besándolo otra vez, cosa que hizo que el shinigami se volviera a tensar, dejando escapar un ligero quejido.

Sebastian: -lo mira- ¿Qué ocurre?

Grell estaba avergonzado, pero a la vez parecía tener miedo, cosa que el mayordomo pudo notar sin necesidad de que el otro dijera nada. Evitó mirarlo, mientras lo apartaba suavemente poniendo sus manos en su pecho, su respiración pareció hacerse más rápida de pronto, y no debido al calor del beso precisamente. Sebastian podía ver en su aura que algo lo estaba perturbando, y no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que era.

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- Está bien, no tenemos que llegar más lejos ahora, te esperaré hasta que estés listo

Grell se limitó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que todavía tenía sus manos en el pecho del otro, quien se levantó para salir de la habitación y dejarlo descansar. El shinigami lo vio a punto de irse, y una vez más, lo llamó porque no lo hiciera.

Grell: Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -se voltea- ¿Si?

Grell: Quédate conmigo esta noche… por favor

De algún modo se las había arreglado para ser más directo, a pesar de que ese _por favor_ sonara un poco apagado. El demonio sonrió ante eso y regresó al lado de su invitado, para sentarse en la silla de antes, pero Grell pareció no conformarse con eso y se apartó un poco para hacerle un espacio en la cama a Sebastian. El demonio no dijo nada más y, dejando el candelabro en la mesita de noche, se quitó su chaqueta, quedando solo con la camisa puesta, quitándose también los zapatos, y ya más cómodo se recostó al lado del shinigami, quien no dudó en abrazarlo, escuchando a su voz interna que le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer ahora que tenía al otro en la misma cama que él. Sebastian no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al ver que eso era exactamente lo que Grell hubiese hecho de no haber perdido la memoria.

Minutos después pudo notar cómo el pelirrojo finalmente se había dormido, mostrando otra vez ese rostro tan tranquilo. Recordando que la última vez que él lo había hecho fue hacía alrededor de dos meses, Sebastian apagó las velas y, ya sumido en la oscuridad, se permitió cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente por esa noche, sintiéndose tranquilo y en paz al tener a Grell entre sus brazos, sensación que nunca se hubiese imaginado que el shinigami le causaría.

La noche siguió avanzando, dando paso a las primeras horas de la madrugada. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando Grell se despertó, sonrojándose al ver al demonio a su lado, quien lo tenía envuelto en un cálido abrazo del cual realmente no quería salir, de hecho se sintió tentado a volver a dormirse y continuar así por el resto de la noche, pero debía recordar lo que tenía que hacer, la sección de la biblioteca shinigami que pertenecía a los dioses de la muerte era quizá la única forma de recuperar sus recuerdos definitivamente, y estaba seguro de que si iba para allá y buscaba su registro, podría finalmente volver a la normalidad. Sonaba como a un buen plan… excepto por el hecho de que se había prometido no regresar a ese lugar hasta que hubiese recuperado la memoria, y ahora no podría recuperarla si no lo hacía, ¿irónico, no?

Suspirando silenciosamente para no despertar a Sebastian, Grell se debatía internamente por lo que debía hacer, esperando porque su voz interna le diera alguna respuesta, pero ésta por el momento parecía estar callada, no le extrañaba, ya que debía separarse del demonio para poder encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero cuando lo encontrara, podría volver a estar con él como lo que era. Debían separarse ahora si querían estar juntos… ¿por qué últimamente todo era tan irónico y frustrante?

Finalmente, habiendo pasado una media hora en esa agonía, Grell decidió salir con cuidado de la cama, moviendo los brazos de Sebastian que lo rodeaban con algo de fuerza, para ir a buscar su ropa para cambiarse. Ya con su traje puesto, fue hasta el escritorio, en donde pudo ver papel y lápices en uno de los cajones. Escribió algo rápido en una de las hojas y la dejó en la mesa. Finalmente, caminó hacia la ventana, y mirando por última vez al demonio, le agradeció por todo en un susurro apenas audible, para abrirla y salir por ella. Una vez en el jardín, abrió un portal hacia el mundo shinigami, y tras suspirar hondamente, se animó a entrar, regresando por fin a su mundo luego de un día entero, dispuesto a buscar aquello que había perdido y que ahora quería de vuelta.

No mucho después, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, el sol aún no había salido, pero Sebastian ya comenzaba a despertarse, y no bien volvió en sí pudo darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Estiró su mano para tocar a Grell, y ahí se dio cuenta de que éste no estaba en la cama, cosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, sintiendo pánico al ver que no estaba en la habitación. Pensó luego en la hora que era, muy temprano como para que alguno de los sirvientes estuviese despierto y se lo topara en los pasillos, y de Ciel ni hablar, así que eso ya era un alivio. Vio la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta, notando que él la había dejado cerrada la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar mirar por ella para ver si podía encontrar algún rastro de Grell.

Llevándose una mano a la frente, Sebastian suspiró. Era propio del Grell que había conocido ser impulsivo, lo que no entendía era qué lo habría podido llevar a irse así en medio de la noche. En eso, algo llamó su atención, algo que no estaba ahí cuando él se había dormido: una nota dejada en el escritorio, la cual seguramente era para él. Incluso en la oscuridad casi total, fue capaz de leer lo que decía, cosa que hizo que todo le cuadrara el mayordomo.

Lo próximo en su mente era encontrar un modo de ir tras Grell y hacer que regresara a la mansión, cosa que lo llevó a tratar de seguirlo, saltando por la ventana mientras aquella nota ahora yacía en el suelo.

 _Sebas-chan:_

 _Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. Decidí volver a mi mundo e ir directo hacia el lugar donde sé que yacen mis recuerdos, prometo que cuando nos veamos de nuevo, seré otra vez el de antes, tenlo por seguro._

 _Grell Sutcliff_

Caminando por las calles de aquel amplio mundo, ahora pareciendo uno más del montón, Grell intentaba recordar en dónde se encontraba exactamente la biblioteca, pero no tuvo que recorrer mucho más, pues finalmente pudo encontrarla, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a salir detrás del enorme y hermoso edificio, con la luz colándose por sus bordes y delineándola en el horizonte. El shinigami sonrió satisfecho cuando finalmente pudo verla, acercándose hacia ella mientras tenía fe en que encontraría lo que buscaba.

Era curioso, solo había estado una vez allí, que fue cuando William lo llevó, y aún así sabía perfectamente el camino, pero pensándolo mejor, lo más probable era que esa no hubiese sido realmente la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Caminando más, llegó finalmente a la amplia entrada, un enorme recibidor adornado con robustas columnas blancas, y al final de éste varias puertas de madera. Estiró su mano para abrir una de ellas, y de improviso debió agacharse una vez que lo hizo, sin razón aparente. Cuando recobró la compostura y volvió a levantarse, debió llevarse las manos a la cabeza al sentir una fuerte jaqueca.

Un recuerdo.

Definitivamente había estado antes allí, antes de lo que creía, pero no estaba solo. Pudo verlo en su mente, a él mismo junto a alguien más… _Sebastian_. Había ido con el demonio a aquel lugar una vez, y en cuanto éste abrió la puerta, por poco William lo golpeó con su guadaña, golpe que esquivó, y que estuvo muy cerca de llegarle a él. Pero… ¿por qué había ido allí con Sebastian para empezar? Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del enorme lugar, el cual tenía más de esas inmensas puertas, vio la estatua que adornaba la habitación, la del shinigami legendario.

 _¡Espera! ¡Es totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginaba! Además, ¿cómo puede ser este viejo el legendario shinigami?_

 _Abrázame_

Se sonrojó al recordar eso. Odiaba a William por todo lo que le había hecho, pero ciertamente tenía razón en que él tenía un raro gusto por coquetear con todos los hombres apuestos que conocía. Se preguntaba si ese hábito regresaría cuando recobrara la memoria, pero bueno, para eso estaba allí precisamente, no dejaría que toda la ayuda que Sebastian le ofreció hubiera sido en vano.

 _El que un shinigami pida ayuda a un parásito… Grell Sutcliff, al parecer deseas que te baje de categoría de nuevo_

Y hablando de ese traidor, ahora un recuerdo de él despertaba en su mente. William no valía las jaquecas que llevaba soportando debido a su amnesia, ni mucho menos pensaba hacerle caso, así que sin más dejó de perder el tiempo ahí parado y buscó la puerta hacia la bodega donde estaba lo que él tanto buscaba. Cuando encontró la puerta, rogó porque estuviese abierta. Giró el picaporte y su alivio fue enorme al ver que estaba sin seguro, pudiendo entrar libremente.

Cuando encendió la luz, pudo verla en su totalidad: una habitación inmensa, quizá más grande que el recibidor de la biblioteca, donde estaban organizados todos los registros de cada uno de los shinigamis activos y en retiro en el mundo, divididos por países. Fue hacia el estante de los dioses de la muerte que operaban en Inglaterra, esperando por encontrar el suyo allí.

Grell: Salder… Samuels… Simmons… Spears –hace una mueca de disgusto-… Spencer… Sutcliff, aquí está

Cuando por fin tuvo el libro en sus manos, no pudo contener su emoción al estar a punto de abrirlo, mostrando una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados, misma que se hubiera esperado de su antiguo yo, pero que se desvaneció de la nada, siendo reemplazada por un gesto de horror en cuanto vio cómo su registro era arrebatado de sus manos por una guadaña. No bien la vio supo de quién era, y en cuanto se volteó pudo ver al dueño de ésta con ella en una de sus manos al retraerla, sosteniendo el libro en la otra, mostrando esa expresión seria y sin emoción de siempre, como si solo estuviera ahí por trabajo.

Grell (furioso): ¡William! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

William: Eso te lo debería preguntar yo, y soy el señor Spears para ti, Sutcliff

Grell: Cierra la boca, ¿acaso me estás siguiendo otra vez?

William: -arregla sus lentes- Aunque no lo creas, me encontraba aquí por mera casualidad, enfocándome en mi trabajo, cosa que he debido hacer desde que te fuiste con aquel demonio –lo mira fijo-

Grell: Pues no, no te creo, pero eso no importa ahora, dame mi registro o te irá muy mal

William: Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso, si te permito recuperar tus recuerdos todos mis esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, quizá ahora mismo estés descuidando tu trabajo, pero viendo cómo eres ahora, eventualmente deberás volver, ya solo queda en ti la sed de sangre y la necesidad de cosechar almas, el shinigami excéntrico de antes ya no volverá para molestarme

Grell: -sonríe con burla- Pensaba que había logrado seducirte con mi forma de ser, ¿en serio no quieres que mi yo de antes regrese? Podríamos retomar lo que comenzamos en la mansión de Sebastian, y esta vez no me echaría para atrás

Aunque decirle aquello a ese sujeto le daba mucho asco, pudo notar que causó una reacción en el contrario, aunque sutil, se dio cuenta de que así era. William simplemente evadió su mirada, arreglando sus lentes de nuevo y haciendo una larga pausa, sumiendo a ambos en un silencio incómodo por algunos momentos, hasta que finalmente volvió a mirarlo, ahora con una ligera expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

William: Apestas a demonio

Grell: ¿Eh?

William: Lo que oyes, ¿te atreviste a regresar a este mundo con la esencia de aquel demonio en ti? Debiste haberte quedado en Londres, donde no trajeras vergüenza a los de nuestra especie al haberte involucrado con una alimaña como esa

Grell: No me vengas con tus celos ahora y dime la verdad de una vez, ¿por qué no quieres que recupere la memoria? ¿Es por Sebastian, verdad?

William: -desvía la mirada-

Grell (enojado): Lo sabía, debí suponerlo, no quieres que lo recuerde porque temes que me enamore de él de nuevo y tú vuelvas a quedar como el segundo, por eso quisiste aprovecharte de mí luego de haberme ocultado la verdad por dos malditas semanas, pero te advierto que todo te salió mal

William (algo sorprendido): -lo vuelve a mirar fijo-

Grell: -recupera el aliento- Aunque no tenga mis viejos recuerdos de Sebastian pude usar este tiempo para crear nuevos, y aunque no era lo que tenía pensado ni mucho menos lo que hubiese querido la primera vez que lo vi, me volví a enamorar de él, así que aunque jamás vuelva a ser el de antes, de todos modos lo tendré a él conmigo

William: Tonterías, Sebastian Michaelis te odia, Sutcliff, por más que lo ames de nuevo, jamás será tuyo

Grell: -sonríe con burla- ¿Por qué crees que su olor en mí era tan fuerte? ¿Qué crees que estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo que estuve desaparecido?

William (molesto): Eso no quiere decir que te ame

Grell: Mira el libro que tienes en las manos si no me crees

Con algo de recelo, William abrió el registro de Grell, justo en la página que tenía los acontecimientos de esa noche, solo horas antes. En completo silencio, su rostro se puso todavía más pálido cuando pudo ver lo que él y Sebastian habían hecho, sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba leyendo, pero una frase en particular fue la que terminó con todo.

… _y en los ojos del demonio fue capaz de ver reflejado mucho amor, el cual desde hacía tanto había estado esperando y que ahora por fin le era devuelto._

El shinigami superior se olvidó por completo de toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, ahora se encontraba tan furioso que podría perfectamente haber matado a Grell allí mismo, y de hecho eso era precisamente lo que pretendía hacer cuando atravesó su hombro con su guadaña, clavando la tela de su traje a la pared detrás de él. El pelirrojo sentía la necesidad de aullar de dolor, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, no iba a darle la satisfacción a ese traidor.

William: -se le acerca- Parece ser que estaba equivocado contigo, sigues siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre, debajo de todo eso todavía eres una cualquiera. Tu registro dice que se detuvieron después de un beso, pero estoy seguro que hicieron aún más –presiona más su guadaña contra él-

Grell (adolorido): Eso… fue todo… ¿pero y qué si hubiésemos llegado más lejos? –sonríe con burla-

William: -hace una mueca de asco-

Grell: De acuerdo… te lo diré… es cierto, no nos detuvimos ahí… hicimos mucho más toda la noche… de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas veces exactamente… pero Sebastian me hizo gritar su nombre por horas… realmente es un milagro que haya podido caminar hasta aquí

William: -retira su guadaña- ¡Lo sabía!

Ahogando un grito de dolor cuando sintió cómo aquella arma se separaba otra vez de su hombro lesionado, se cubrió la herida con una mano, viendo cómo la sangre fluía, manchando su negra ropa. Lo próximo que fue capaz de ver lo dejó casi helado del miedo: William lo atacó de nuevo con su guadaña, tratando de llegar hasta su cuello, pero gracias a que él se movió rápido, ésta solo le cortó algunos cabellos, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo muchas veces, ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, pero hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer despierto, esquivando los ataques del contrario lo mejor que pudo.

Sus fuerzas eventualmente parecían querer dejarlo, cada vez le era más difícil concentrarse y poder evitar los furiosos ataques de William, quien lo miraba con asco desde donde estaba. Mirando bien la mano que cubría su herida, se dio cuenta de que ésta no se cerraba, pero era de esperarse, una guadaña de la muerte podía infligir un daño muy severo a un shinigami, el cual podía ser mortal si se hacía en el lugar y forma correctos. Finalmente, Grell no fue capaz de seguir moviéndose, y cayó de rodillas junto a una pared cercana, la cual le sirvió para apoyarse y así no caer de lleno al piso. Jadeaba de cansancio y un sudor frío recorría su rostro, pero en ningún momento se mostró asustado, ni siquiera cuando su atacante se detuvo y se le comenzó a acercar peligrosamente.

Grell quiso reaccionar al verlo a solo centímetros de él, pero William se le adelantó. Con una mano en su cuello, lo obligó a ponerse de pie sujetándolo sin ningún cuidado, apretando cada vez más fuerte, como esperando finalmente hacer que dejara de respirar para siempre. En sus ojos verdes sin brillo se podía ver una furia y un odio tan ardientes que el pelirrojo lo desconoció por un momento. Con sus recuerdos o sin ellos, él sabía que su superior era un shinigami serio y muy profesional, que jamás se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero el William que conocía no parecía estar allí en ese momento.

William: Vamos, haznos un favor a todos los dioses de la muerte de una buena vez y deja que nos libre de tu patética existencia, no has hecho más que traer problemas desde el día en que te apareciste, por tu culpa he debido trabajar horas extra desde hace años, siempre me dejas en ridículo delante de los shinigamis nuevos, y lo que es aún peor… –lo aprieta más fuerte- De algún modo hiciste que me sintiera atraído hacia ti. Todos esos años en los que fingí no estar interesado, solo para ver si lo que sentías por mí era en serio, solo para que cuando finalmente decido darnos una oportunidad, me reemplaces por un asqueroso demonio, ¡un demonio! Sólo tú podías caer tan bajo, no eres más que una cualquiera

Las palabras llenas de veneno de William lo hicieron olvidar por unos momentos la falta de aire y el dolor en su cabeza por la falta de oxígeno, junto al dolor de su herida abierta. Podía no necesitar respirar mientras dormía, pero ahora, pese a todo, se encontraba más despierto que nunca. Su voz interna le decía que todo eso estaba mal, pero no por las razones que cualquiera pensaría, ésta le decía que no lo escuchara, que ese no era el William que conocía, aquel shinigami de actitud misteriosa, siempre fría y cautivadora que lo atrajo desde que ambos estaban en la academia, ese no era su superior, sino un impostor cegado por la ira y los celos.

Con el pasar de los segundos, que se sintieron como horas, Grell comenzaba a perder la pelea, se sentía desmayar, la voz de William parecía cada vez más lejana, y su vista cada vez más borrosa. Cerró los ojos, esperando su final, triste de saber que moriría a manos de una de las personas que en algún momento amó, pero a la vez feliz, sabiendo que su último pensamiento sería a la vez uno de sus recuerdos perdidos, que finalmente había vuelto a su mente. Quizá todo su plan no fue en vano después de todo.

Grell: Se… Sebas-chan… -derrama una lágrima-

Ambos creían que el pelirrojo ya estaba alucinando antes de desmayarse, y el escuchar a Grell hablando así de aquel demonio lo hizo enojar todavía más, pero no alcanzó a hacer lo que tenía pensado, ya que la sombra detrás de él, que su víctima había visto, cobró forma, y antes de que William pudiera voltearse, un certero golpe en su cabeza con unas enormes garras lo obligó a finalmente soltar a Grell, quien cayó al suelo, apenas consciente.

William (con una mano en su cabeza): -se voltea- ¡Tú!

Sebastian (sin emoción): -vuelve a colocarse su guante- Veo que no aprendiste tu lección la última vez, que molestia, ya tengo bastante con los inútiles sirvientes de la mansión

William no dijo nada ante eso, y simplemente se limitó a mirar cómo el mayordomo de negro se acercaba hacia Grell, levantándolo con cuidado para no lastimarlo más. Estaba al borde del desmayo, pero seguía más o menos consciente, y alcanzó a abrir los ojos apenas lo suficiente para distinguir la silueta de Sebastian delante de él, para luego darse cuenta de que éste lo miraba con preocupación. Segundos después, fue capaz de escuchar su voz, que le hablaba con suavidad.

Sebastian: Grell… Grell… ¿puedes oírme?

Tosiendo al sentir cómo el aire ya comenzaba a entrar a sus pulmones con más normalidad de nuevo, Grell pudo abrir un poco más los ojos. No era una alucinación después de todo, Sebastian de verdad había ido a ayudarlo. Se sentía feliz al verlo, y estaba a punto de decírselo, pero el dolor punzante en su hombro pareció volver a molestarlo, y entonces el demonio pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Sebastian (enojado): -mira a William- ¿Qué le hiciste?

William: -lo mira a él- Lo que debe hacerse con los de su tipo, estaba a punto de eliminarlo y de hacerle pagar por sus estúpidos actos hasta que tú te apareciste

Sebastian: -mira a Grell de nuevo- Grell, ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí solo?

Grell (con voz débil): -se sujeta la herida- Para recuperar mis recuerdos… para volver a ser el de antes y para hacer que… te enamoraras de mí por lo que soy en verdad… perdóname Sebas-chan, no debí involucrarte en esto

William: -le muestra el registro- Vino hasta aquí por esto, aquí está contenida toda su vida y los recuerdos que perdió

Sebastian: Pues entrégamelo y acabemos con todo esto, no me obligues a matarte

William: No pienso dárselos tan fácil –lo pone bajo su brazo-. Esto irá a mi escritorio, de donde no saldrá jamás, así que dile a Sutcliff que puede irse despidiendo de recuperar su miserable vida. Quizá no conseguí matarlo, pero esto es casi tan bueno como eso –se va rápido-

Sebastian le gritó, todavía con Grell entre sus brazos, lo que le recordó que el shinigami todavía estaba herido. Dejando a William para después, se levantó mientras lo cargaba y comenzó a caminar, seguro de que el hospital en donde el pelirrojo se había atendido antes no estaba del todo lejos. Saltó de techo en techo, como lo haría en el mundo de los humanos, y en unos minutos ya estaba allí, llamando la atención de todos al mostrar sus brillantes ojos rojos de demonio, los cuales estaban así debido al miedo y al enojo que todavía le recorrían las venas. Fue capaz de ver cómo varios otros dioses de la muerte se le acercaban con sus guadañas, pensando que Grell estaba así por su culpa y dispuestos a atacarlo, cosa que solo empeoró su estado de ánimo. De pronto, una persona ya conocida se les acercó, se trataba del mismo doctor que había tratado al pelirrojo tras su accidente.

Doctor (tranquilo y serio): Sebastian Michaelis, ¿no es así?

Sebastian (calmado): Si, soy yo, y vengo a rogarle que nos ayude

Doctor: -mira a los demás- Por favor, esto es un hospital, bajen esas armas y regresen a lo que hacían, me encargaré de esto –mira al demonio-. Por aquí por favor

El doctor no hizo ninguna pregunta, ya que se pudo dar cuenta con solo mirar a Grell que esa no era una herida común, así que debía tratarlo con cuidado. Lo llevó a la sala de urgencias de inmediato, dejando a Sebastian esperando afuera. El demonio ya no sentía tanta ira ahora, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aún más culpable que antes, mucho más de lo que su rostro dejaba ver. Llevándose una mano a su cabello, quitó algunos mechones negros de sus ojos, mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Miró su reloj de bolsillo, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las seis y cuarenta allá en Londres, Ciel se despertaría en veinte minutos y no había preparado su desayuno ni su té de la mañana, por primera vez estaba retrasado en sus labores como mayordomo, lo que ya era grave sin tener en cuenta que estaba desobedeciendo sus órdenes al estar ahí con Grell, pero pese a todo no le importó, en su mente por ahora ya no había espacio para nada más que no fuera el shinigami, todo lo que deseaba era que éste estuviera bien.

Las horas fueron pasando, y a eso de las once y media, Sebastian seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando la puerta de la sala de urgencias como si eso fuera a hacer que el doctor terminara más rápido. Minutos más tarde, ésta se abrió, y de ella salió el mismo shinigami canoso de antes, quien ahora usaba una bata azul, mostrando que acababa de salir de cirugía. Quitándose los guantes, miró al demonio con una expresión seria.

Doctor: Tardé más de lo esperado, la hemorragia no se detenía y debí hacerle una transfusión de sangre, además la herida no cerraba, ya que ésta fue hecha con la guadaña de un dios de la muerte, ¿usted sabe algo de eso, Sebastian-san?

Sebastian: Grell tuvo una pelea con su jefe, además éste intentó ahorcarlo

Doctor: -hace una pausa- Si, pude verlo por las marcas en su cuello. Como sea, el señor Sutcliff ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y pronto recobrará la consciencia. Lo llevaremos a recuperación y puede entrar a verlo si gusta, pero sea cuidadoso con él, tomando en cuenta su amnesia esta experiencia podría resultar tan traumática que quizá su mente se cierre definitivamente y ya no sea capaz de recordar nada más

Haciendo lo posible por no mostrar su miedo ante el doctor, Sebastian se limitó a darle las gracias, mientras esperaba porque Grell fuera llevado a la sala de recuperación, en donde podría entrar a verlo y quizá, de tener suerte, poder hablar con él.

A las doce con quince minutos, el doctor le dio permiso a Sebastian para poder ver a Grell, recordándole nuevamente que no debía agobiarlo, ya que aún no sabían la gravedad del daño en su mente, a pesar de que ahora su cuerpo pareciera estar sanando tras la cirugía.

Una vez solos, el demonio esperaba que fuera como la última vez, con Grell en la cama, inconsciente y, lo peor de todo, que no lo reconociera. Temía que quizá el shinigami hubiese vuelto a olvidar todo otra vez y que ahora quizá no hubiera modo de solucionarlo, pero para su sorpresa, ahora éste se encontraba sentado en la cama, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras miraba hacia abajo con una expresión de tristeza y confusión. Una enorme venda podía verse rodeando buena parte de su abdomen, pero no había sangre en ella, lo que quería decir que quizá ya estaba recuperándose.

Grell: -lo mira y sonríe un poco- Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -sonríe también y se le acerca- Me alegra ver que esta vez sí me reconocieras –se sienta a su lado- Me diste un buen susto hace rato, creí que ese bastardo de William de verdad había acabado contigo

Grell (serio otra vez): -evade su mirada- Si… quería pedirte perdón Sebas-chan… no debí involucrarte en este lío

Sebastian: -niega con la cabeza- No fue tu culpa, fue William quien te atacó, y además fui yo quien decidió ir tras de ti

Grell: Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Te fuiste tan a prisa que no cerraste por completo el portal que te trajo hasta aquí, en cuanto a saber el lugar exacto, imaginé que sería a la biblioteca, ya que aquí se encuentran todos los cinematic records de las almas que aún no fueron recogidas, incluyendo las de ustedes

Grell: -suspira- No me recuerdes eso, ahora William tiene el mío y ya no podré recuperar ni mis recuerdos ni mi vida, estaba seguro de que era un plan perfecto, pero ese traidor tenía que meter la nariz en mis asuntos

Sebastian: Puedo encargarme de eso por ti si quieres

Grell: -levanta una ceja- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo?

Sebastian: -lleva una mano a su pecho- Un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple? Tú solo preocúpate de salir de aquí cuanto antes, déjame el resto a mí

Grell no sabía muy bien qué decir, por eso se limitó a darle las gracias cuando éste se fue de su habitación, pero no sin darle antes un rápido beso en los labios al demonio, el cual pudo ver que lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero en lugar de avergonzarse, sonrió ante esto. Sebastian, al ver su rostro tan feliz, se pudo dar cuenta de que el shinigami de a poco estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, cosa que lo aliviaba. Esperaba que una vez que se hubiera encargado de William, Grell finalmente pudiera volver a la normalidad, pero había una cosa más en su mente, una de la que no había querido hablar con él todavía, y era el cómo había perdido la memoria en primer lugar. El pelirrojo ya sabía que había sido un accidente, pero lo que nadie salvo el demonio sabía era que había sido en parte su culpa, por ello tenía pensando decirle la verdad una vez que hubiese recuperado su memoria por completo.

Saliendo de nuevo del hospital, faltando solo diez minutos para la una de la tarde en Londres, Sebastian se dispuso a regresar donde estaba William, para enfrentarlo de una vez por lo que había pasado con Grell, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso más, pudo ser capaz de escuchar en su mente una voz que lo llamaba furioso, mientras que el contrato tatuado en su mano comenzó a brillar. Suspirando, sabía que Ciel no tardaría en impacientarse al ver que su mayordomo no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que debió dejar lo que tenía pensado para después. Regresó al mundo de los humanos tan rápido como pudo, usando el mismo portal por el cual había llegado, asegurándose de dejarlo abierto, pues lo necesitaría después, y con aquella idea fija en su mente arregló su ya pulcro cabello y fue sin prisa hacia la puerta de la casa, donde Mey-Rin lo recibió, pero no con su sonrisa habitual, sino con una expresión que denotaba nerviosismo.

Mey-Rin: Se-Sebastian-san… Bocchan quiere verlo ahora mismo… que suerte que llegó por fin, ha estado muy molesto las últimas horas

Sebastian: -entra a la casa- Gracias por avisarme, por favor ve a continuar tus labores, deja que yo me encargue del amo

Mey-Rin: S-sí. Bocchan está en su estudio por cierto

Sin decir más, el mayordomo fue con toda calma hacia donde su amo lo esperaba. Tocando la puerta, escuchó a Ciel dándole permiso para entrar, y al hacerlo lo pudo ver sentado en su escritorio, ya vestido y mirándolo con una expresión muy dura.

Sebastian: -pone una mano en su pecho- ¿Quería verme, Boc-…?

Ciel: ¿En dónde estabas? No fuiste a despertarme esta mañana y por ello me retrasé en mis compromisos de hoy. Tanaka debió cumplir tus labores por ti. Estoy molesto, Sebastian

Sebastian: -hace una ligera reverencia- Le pido me perdone, Bocchan

Ciel: No es normal en ti descuidar tus labores, Sebastian, pero además de eso, Baldroy me dijo que has estado preparando comida extra, sin mencionar que Mey-Rin dijo que la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del tercer piso estaba sin hacer, pero sobre todo está este papel que encontró en el piso –se lo lanza-

Atrapando la bola de papel que Ciel le arrojó, Sebastian pudo ver que se trataba de la nota que Grell le había dejado poco antes de partir de regreso a su mundo. Era muy obvio que Ciel ya lo sabía todo… o al menos la mayor parte, pero como fuera, no tenía cómo salir de esto.

Ciel: -se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Sebastian?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Bocchan, nuevamente le pido perdón, sé que he ido contra sus órdenes al acercarme a aquel shinigami…

Ciel: ¿Acercarte? Lo dejaste entrar en mi mansión a escondidas y sin mi permiso, si no fuera por nuestro contrato, me desharía de ti ahora mismo, pero como esa no es una opción, te prohíbo que vuelvas a tener algo que ver con ese idiota, y es una orden ¿está claro?

Sebastian: Le ruego que al menos me permita explicarme, Bocchan

Ciel (cortante): -alza la voz- ¿Está claro, Sebastian?

Sebastian: -hace otra pausa y luego una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Ciel: Bien, ahora ve y prepara algo para el almuerzo. A partir de ahora, haremos como si ese shinigami jamás hubiese existido, si él nos olvidó, entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo. Puedes irte, Sebastian

Dando media vuelta, con el rostro totalmente carente de emoción alguna, el mayordomo regresó a la puerta, y al abrirla, pudo ver a los tres sirvientes de rodillas en el piso, nerviosos al verse descubiertos luego de haber estado escuchando la conversación de ambos.

Sebastian (con frialdad): -los mira fijo- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres?

Baldroy: -se pone de pie rápido- S-Sebastian-san… no es lo que cree… temíamos por usted y queríamos ver que el amo no fuera a despedirlo o algo así

Finny (llorando de miedo): -se para detrás de Baldroy- ¡Por favor, Sebastian-san, perdónenos!

Mey-Rin: -hace lo mismo- ¡Sólo nos preocupamos, lo juro!

Baldroy: -los mira a los dos- ¡O-Oigan, no me usen como escudo!

Sebastian: -suspira pesadamente y cierra la puerta- No tengo tiempo para esto. Regresen al trabajo cuanto antes –pasa junto a ellos-

El cocinero, el jardinero y la sirvienta se sorprendieron un poco con lo que acababa de pasar. Quedándose donde estaban, recuperaron finalmente la compostura y al ver que el mayordomo ya estaba fuera de vista pudieron hablar entre ellos de nuevo.

Mey-Rin: Sebastian-san no parece el de siempre, algo en él se ve extraño, ¿creen que estará molesto porque hablé con Bocchan sobre lo que vi en la habitación?

Baldroy: -se cruza de brazos- No me extrañaría, pero ¿por qué ocultaría a un huésped en la casa, así sin decirle nada a nadie? Algo no me cuadra

Finny: -pone un dedo bajo su mentón- Podría tratarse de una persona especial para Sebastian-san

Baldroy: ¿Persona especial? No lo creo, jamás lo hemos visto interesarse por ninguna mujer, y tampoco sabemos si tenga familia, ¿quién podría ser?

Mey-Rin (nerviosa): T-T-Tal vez se trate de una novia secreta, una chica que nadie más conoce, tal vez sea quien le dejó esa nota… aunque…

Finny/Baldroy: -la miran curiosos-

Mey-Rin: Aunque el nombre con el que esa persona firmó la nota se me hizo algo familiar, siento que ya lo escuché antes en otra parte, pero no puedo recordarlo

Finny: Podríamos preguntarle a Bocchan al respecto

Baldroy: ¿Estás loco? Bocchan está furioso, no creo que esté de humor para recibir a nadie ahora

Ciel: -abre la puerta y los mira- Oigan

Todos se paralizaron no bien escucharon al joven conde hablarles con ese tono de autoridad y molestia en la voz, así que trataron de pretender que nada ocurría cuando éste los miró con ira en los ojos, mucha más que la que su rostro dejaba ver.

Ciel: Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a trabajar, y más les vale no causar ningún desastre hoy, no tengo deseos de lidiar con su incompetencia –vuelve a cerrarla-

Gritando un _Yes, my lord_ al unísono, cada uno se fue en una dirección diferente, a seguir cumpliendo sus labores del día, pero todavía con aquella duda en la mente.

¿Quién era aquel misterioso invitado que Sebastian había metido en la mansión?

En cuanto al mayordomo, éste se encontraba en el comedor, limpiando la vajilla para el almuerzo. La comida la pudo preparar en solo unos instantes, no fue un problema para él aprovechando que se encontraba solo en ese momento, pero ahora, si bien todavía lo estaba, quiso tomarse su tiempo con lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía concentrado y realizó su labor de una forma impecable, pero por dentro su mente parecía estar en otro lado, pensaba en la orden que Ciel le había dado, la cual él estaba obligado a cumplir sin importar nada, y a la vez pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a Grell, quien confiaba en él luego de haberlo salvado en dos ocasiones de William, no podía simplemente abandonarlo, y menos en su estado, y lo que era más importante, no podía permitir que regresara él solo con ese infeliz, ese bastardo podría intentar aprovecharse de él de nuevo, y sin él para defenderlo, no quería pensar en lo que podría ocurrir.

Llevándose una mano a su cabello, suspiró hondamente, tratando de buscar una solución, y así pasó el resto de aquel día, cumpliendo a la perfección con su papel de mayordomo, haciendo cada una de las tareas tan bien como era de esperarse en él. Ciel no mencionó nada de su conversación de antes, y Sebastian a la vez tampoco, probando que ya era un tema olvidado, para alivio del conde, quien sintió cómo un peso le era quitado de los hombros al saber que ya no tendría que volver a soportar a ese shinigami, a quien todavía le guardaba un cierto rencor tras el asesinato de su tía, incluso a pesar de haberlo perdonado en parte debido a las veces que le había sido de ayuda. Pero tal como dijo antes, si él los había olvidado, entonces ellos harían exactamente lo mismo.

Aquella noche, tras acostar a Ciel, luego de que éste le recordara que a la mañana siguiente lo despertara puntualmente a las siete en punto, Sebastian fue a hacer su ronda de siempre, mientras iluminaba su camino con las velas, todo sumido en un completo silencio, roto solamente por el sonido del viento nocturno y de los grillos. Decidió entonces ir a la biblioteca para poder relajarse un momento con un buen libro, un pequeño placer que hacía meses no se daba.

Dejando el candelabro en una mesa cercana, el demonio buscó en una estantería algo que leer, deteniéndose cuando su mano tocó el lomo de un libro ya conocido, _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakespeare. Lo tomó y lo observó por un momento, confirmando que se trataba del mismo que le había dado a Grell el día anterior. Se sentó y comenzó a leer en silencio aquella historia, para luego darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía con detenimiento, y sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo. Ya entendía porqué al shinigami le gustaba tanto, reflejaba perfectamente aquella parte de su personalidad que había llamado tanto su atención una vez que comenzó a conocerlo mejor, y sin duda describía perfectamente la relación entre ambos, que no podía describirse de otro modo que no fuera un amor intenso, dramático y por sobre todo prohibido, debido a que sus especies habían estado en permanente conflicto desde un comienzo.

Mirando su reloj de bolsillo, pudo darse cuenta de que ya era casi medianoche, se había pasado más de dos horas leyendo y ni cuenta se había dado. Guardándolo otra vez, se dio cuenta de otra cosa… ya era casi medianoche. Faltaban aún varias horas para que su amo debiera levantarse, eso era tiempo más que suficiente.

Y sin más, sonrió al momento de apagar las velas.

Si bien en Londres la mayoría de las personas ya estaban dormidas, en el mundo shinigami todo estaba más despierto y vivo que nunca, pues la noche era el momento de más trabajo para los dioses de la muerte por múltiples razones, y si bien ellos también necesitaban dormir, no debían perder de vista la infinidad de almas que se debían cosechar en ese momento, antes que quedaran a merced de algún demonio o cualquier ente extraño que anduviera merodeando por las calles.

Los shinigamis se encontraban recorriendo las oficinas, yendo de un lado a otro, entregando su papeleo y regresando a las calles del mundo humano para seguir con su cosecha del día, pero en su oficina, William se encontraba quieto y callado, y por primera vez, completamente ajeno a su trabajo, pero claro que nadie sabía de esto, ya que él había sido muy claro con todos, ordenando que no lo molestaran sin tocar primero, lo que nadie imaginaba, era que el shinigami de semblante serio no estaba precisamente trabajando realmente, sino que completamente absorto en un libro que ahora tenía en sus manos, el cual había estado leyendo desde el momento en que regresó de la biblioteca tras su desafortunado encuentro con Grell y Sebastian.

 _Miró a William delante de él mientras ambos cegaban las almas de un desdichado grupo de jóvenes que fueron arrollados por un tren aquella mañana. La escena escalofriante, la noche oscura y la roja sangre que manchaba todo solo eran más hermosas gracias a que su querido Will estaba ahí, observándolo con aquellos ojos tan fríos que lo hacían estremecer de pasión por todo su cuerpo._

Se acomodó los lentes al leer ese recuerdo, sin poder olvidar aquella noche, hacía alrededor de cuarenta años más o menos, pero que para un shinigami se sentían como días. Pasó entonces al siguiente recuerdo, no teniendo que pasar más que un par de páginas, puesto que aquellos capítulos en particular hablaban mucho de él.

 _Nuevamente Will había rechazado pasar la noche con él, pero no perdía las esperanzas, anhelaba finalmente tener una noche de pasión con su amado jefe. Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, William solo se le hacía más y más irresistible. Como fuera, haría que cayera rendido a sus pies, para que finalmente fuera suyo y de nadie más._

Aquel recuerdo no era mucho más reciente, puesto que había ocurrido cuando ambos habían regresado de aquella cosecha de almas, y tal como siempre, Grell no tenía ningún interés en hacer el papeleo ni en seguir trabajando por esa noche. William había fingido no darse cuenta, pero el rostro del shinigami rojo denotaba más deseo que nunca, obviamente aquella escena dantesca, que a un humano le hubiera provocado pesadillas, a él no hizo más que encenderlo.

Tratando de olvidar lo molesto que estaba al pensar en cómo Grell lo había rechazado la otra noche, increíblemente luego de décadas tratando de ganarse su atención, comenzó a pasar varias páginas, enfocándose en un recuerdo al azar, el cual al parecer también hablaba de él.

 _El hermoso negro de su cabello ondeando al viento, sus ágiles movimientos, su semblante serio, todo en él era como un sueño, simplemente no podía contenerse al verlo, y eso lo llevó a intentar declararle su amor por la centésima vez, siendo nuevamente rechazado, pero no perdiendo de vista la posibilidad de que algún día le dijera que sí._

 _Su bello amor imposible, su ilusión, su Sebas-chan._

Se tensó y comenzó a apretar los bordes del libro cuando leyó aquel nombre… no… aquel ridículo apodo, al final. Su sangre pareció hervir de celos al recordar cómo todo había cambiado desde que aquel demonio se apareciera en su camino. Grell antes tenía ojos mayormente para él, siendo él algo así como su favorito de entre todos los dioses de la muerte, cosa que hasta ese momento no había entendido lo especial que era, pero ahora tristemente era tarde, Sebastian de algún modo le había arrebatado el amor del shinigami rojo, claro, éste le continuaba coqueteando y seguía actuando igual al verlo, pero algo le decía que ya las cosas no eran iguales entre ambos. Al comienzo pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero con el tiempo comprobó que era verdad, cuando aquel demonio estaba cerca, nada más importaba para Grell, y eso lo hería profundamente. Fuera su orgullo o no, odiaba al demonio por todo lo que le había quitado, y jamás lo perdonaría por hacer que Grell se enamorara de él.

Guardó el registro de nuevo en su cajón, cerrándolo con llave, arregló su cabello y fingió estar trabajando, tomando algunos papeles al azar, al momento en que escuchó un golpe a su puerta. Con un tono sumamente sereno y neutral, dejó que la persona detrás de ella pudiera entrar, siendo lo primero que vio asomarse un mechón de cabello rubio.

Ronald: Señor Spears, que bueno que no está ocupado, necesito que hablemos de algo

William: -evade su mirada- Pues habla, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ronald: -cierra la puerta- ¿Ha sabido algo de Sutcliff-senpai? No lo he visto desde que fuimos a tomarnos un café el otro día y temo que quizá pueda estar en problemas

William: Normalmente donde Sutcliff va, siempre hay problemas

Ronald: -se cruza de brazos- Estoy preocupado, desde que le di la idea de ir a hablar con Sebastian-san no he vuelto a verlo, temo que algo malo haya podido pasar, quizá él no quería verlo después de todo y la situación se salió de control, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

William realmente dejó de escuchar al chico en cuanto oyó el nombre de aquel demonio. La imagen de Grell en aquella holgada camisa de dormir, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él, quizá hasta en la misma cama, y todo lo que éste le había dicho que hicieron, todo eso le vino a la vez a la mente, y sin darse cuenta, estaba de pie otra vez, mirando al shinigami rubio con mucha furia en la mirada, pero con el mismo semblante serio de siempre, cosa que pudo ver que al otro le dio escalofríos, a pesar de su amplia sonrisa.

Ronald: ¿Se-señor Spears…?

William (cortante): ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ronald: ¿Eh?

William: -lo toma por los hombros- Lo que oíste, ¿por qué le diste a Sutcliff la idea de irse con ese demonio? ¡Contesta!

Ronald no sabía qué responder ante eso, estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en algo coherente. William parecía más enojado que nunca, y eso era decir mucho, pero más que eso, su forma de actuar no era nada normal. Como pudo, intentó volver a hablar, alzando ambas manos por instinto, como tratando de protegerse de algo que su superior quisiera hacerle.

Ronald: Y-yo solo intentaba ayudar a Sutcliff-senpai… él necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a recordar quién es, y supuse que Sebastian-san sería una buena idea. ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

William (sin soltarlo): -lo aprieta más fuerte- Porque gracias a tu gran boca Sutcliff fue a encontrarse con esa alimaña, no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que hicieron una vez solos, seguramente Michaelis se aprovechó de él y le metió un montón de recuerdos falsos en la cabeza, para hacerle creer que lo ama y poder llevárselo a la cama

William parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que con Ronald, pues su enojo ya ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar claro. El shinigami más joven en cambio, mostraba una mueca de dolor al sentir los dedos del otro casi clavándose en sus hombros, temiendo por lo que su superior pudiera llegar a hacer ahora, ya fuera contra él o contra Grell.

Ronald: S-se-señor Spears… por favor cálmese… no tengo idea de qué habla… Volveré en otro momento si quiere

William: -lo suelta bruscamente- No hemos terminado, Knox, estás en graves problemas por lo que hiciste. Desde hoy quiero que me entregues tu guadaña, estás suspendido por un mes de tus labores como shinigami

Ronald: ¡¿Qué?! No hablará en serio

William: -lo mira fijo- ¿Crees que bromeo?

Ronald: -da un paso atrás- Claro que no… pero no puede suspenderme por una cosa como esa

William: ¿Quieres que lo aumente a dos meses?

Ronald: Sutcliff-senpai necesitaba mi ayuda y no pude negársela

William: En ese caso serán tres meses

Ronald (molesto): No sé porqué es que lo odia tanto, ni siquiera le dijo la verdad sobre su amnesia y actuó como si nada malo pasara con él

William (con frialdad): Silencio, Knox, o estarás suspendido por cuatro meses

Ronald: ¿O es que acaso está celoso de Sebastian-san? No sea inmaduro y acepte que el senpai ahora ama a alguien más

William: Ya basta

Ronald: Él me lo contó todo poco antes de perder la memoria, sobre lo dividido que se sentía entre sus sentimientos por usted y por Sebastian-san

William (sorprendido): -hace una pausa- Eso no puede ser verdad

Ronald: Lo es, Sutcliff-senpai ama a aquel demonio, pero no podía olvidar la historia que tenía con usted, así que si de verdad le importa, deje de actuar como un idiota celoso y entienda que lo eligió a él

Llevándose una mano a la frente y con una expresión que parecía de náuseas, William le dio la espalda al chico, sumiendo todo en un silencio incómodo por largos momentos, hasta que finalmente se sintió con fuerzas para hablar.

William: Vete de mi oficina, Knox, antes de que me arrepienta de olvidarme de tu suspensión

Ronald solo se quedó allí, sin saber si debía irse o quedarse, optando finalmente por lo primero. Fue otra vez hacia la puerta, esperando haber logrado que su superior lo escuchara, pero antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte, ésta se abrió violentamente, casi golpeándolo de no ser porque pudo esquivarla antes. Dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, dejó ver su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con un conocido demonio, no entendiendo porqué estaba tan nervioso, siendo que había ido con él a visitar a su senpai al hospital cuando éste había tenido su accidente. Quizá era más bien debido a la sorpresa del momento.

William: -se voltea y lo mira- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, demonio?

Sebastian (sin emoción): -entra- Creo que eso ya lo sabes bien. Vine a recuperar algo que no te pertenece, así que por favor te ruego que lo entregues ahora

William: -se arregla sus lentes- No sé de qué estás hablando, así que te pido que salgas de mi oficina

Ronald se encontraba literalmente en medio de ambos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, por eso se quedó callado y quieto, como no queriendo hacerse notar a pesar del lugar en que estaba parado.

Sebastian: -da un paso al frente- Creo que sí lo sabes, así que no te lo pediré de nuevo, entrégame el registro de Grell Sutcliff y me iré por las buenas

Al escuchar eso, los ojos del shinigami rubio parecieron hacerse más grandes, y entonces volteó a mirar a su superior, como demandándole una explicación. William por su parte permaneció estoico, sin nunca perder la compostura, casi como si la pelea que había tenido con Ronald jamás hubiese pasado.

El shinigami de cabello oscuro finalmente pareció volver a ser el mismo de antes, y sin más, fue hasta su escritorio, sacando de su cajón un libro, pero no uno cualquiera. Ronald lo pudo reconocer de inmediato, ya que era el registro de un shinigami, y uno muy especial a decir verdad; ahí en esas páginas se encontraba toda la vida y los recuerdos de Grell, intactos como si jamás hubiese perdido la memoria, lo que no entendía era qué estaba haciendo en la oficina de William, cuando debería estar en la biblioteca, junto a todos los demás. Tuvo un muy mal presentimiento cuando vio el rostro frío y sin emociones de su superior.

William: -se le acerca de nuevo- Supuse que vendrías por él, por eso lo mantuve bajo llave hasta entonces

Sebastian: ¿Lo vas a entregar por las buenas? Me sorprende

Ronald: Señor Spears… ¿qué es todo esto?

William (sin mirarlo): Entiende que no tuve más opción, cuando Sutcliff perdió la memoria creí que finalmente podría deshacerse de aquel shinigami molesto para siempre, y volverlo un trabajador responsable, pero eso no duró mucho, era cosa de tiempo antes de que finalmente exigiera saber la verdad sobre su estado

Ronald (con recelo): -levanta una ceja- ¿Eso es todo, o hay algo más que no ha querido contarme?

Sebastian: -toma el registro- Creo que es mejor que los deje solos para que puedan hablar, debo irme ahora

Dando media vuelta para salir de nuevo, el demonio miró de reojo por un momento al shinigami más joven, y luego de una corta pausa, decidió decírselo.

Sebastian: Grell se encuentra en el hospital en este momento, creo que sería bueno que fueras a verlo cuando termines tu asunto aquí –se va-

Sin darle tiempo de preguntar nada, Ronald, muy sorprendido, vio cómo el demonio se iba de la oficina. Intentó seguirlo, pero para cuando atravesó la puerta éste ya se había ido. No entendía qué acababa de pasar, su cabeza le dolía por tantas dudas que aún guardaba, y entonces miró otra vez a su jefe, quien simplemente evitaba su mirada. Suspirando, entró una vez más, esperando poder obtener alguna explicación razonable a todo ese problema en el que ahora estaba metido.

Atravesando las calles de aquel mundo a una velocidad inhumana, Sebastian se encontraba otra vez a las puertas del hospital. Una vez allí, arregló su cabello y entró tranquilamente, esperando ver a Grell de nuevo y darle las buenas noticias. Fue hasta su habitación, guardando el registro en su chaqueta para sorprenderlo una vez que estuviera adentro, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta o acercarse un paso más a ella siquiera, fue capaz de sentir adentro una segunda presencia, cosa que lo alertó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba del doctor que atendía al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba hablando con él, y el demonio no pudo evitar agudizar su oído cuando le pareció escuchar su propio nombre siendo mencionado en su conversación.

Doctor (serio): Te lo advierto muchacho, algo en ese tal Sebastian no me causa buena espina, creo que por tu bien deberías alejarte de él, antes de que te pongas en peligro

Grell (ofendido): No es de su incumbencia con quién me relaciono, pero si quiere saberlo, él me ayudó luego de que supe que había perdido la memoria, realmente es la primera vez que alguien a quien creía no conocer me ha tratado así. No es tan malo para ser un demonio

Sebastian sonrió al escuchar al shinigami hablar así de él, si olvidaba el hecho de que estaba hablando con aquel tono de voz tan masculino y de un modo tan serio, creería que el verdadero Grell estaba de regreso.

Doctor: Lo entiendo muchacho… pero no debes olvidar que es un demonio, los de su tipo solo piensan en una cosa, y debes recordar que aunque nosotros no somos humanos, de todos modos tenemos un alma, la cual ellos no dudarían en devorar si les permitimos acercarse demasiado

Grell: Él no haría una cosa como esa, sé que no, yo confío en Sebastian

Doctor: ¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste hospitalizado por segunda vez por culpa suya? Si mal no recuerdo fue él quien te trajo, pudo haber inventado una historia perfectamente creíble en el momento

Grell: ¡Para su información, mi jefe intentó matarme! ¡Él fue quien me hizo estas heridas y casi acaba conmigo, todo porque estaba celoso de Sebastian y porque no soportaba la idea de…!

El pelirrojo debió morderse la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero ya era tarde, su doctor ahora lo miraba con sorpresa en los ojos, a la vez que pareció oler la esencia de Sebastian en él, la cual de pronto pareció hacerse más fuerte, como si ya fuera parte de su aura.

Maldición.

Sin saber qué hacer, Grell se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras su sonrojo se hacía más potente, cosa que solo lo dejó aún más en evidencia. Sebastian, aún desde el otro lado de la puerta, entendió esto como una mala señal. Si aquel shinigami dejaba de hablar por la razón que fuera, era porque algo andaba realmente mal.

Luego de que el silencio invadiera aquella habitación, el doctor finalmente se compuso y, recordando su puesto, decidió irse para dejar descansar a su paciente, quien aún lucía avergonzado. En la puerta, fue capaz de ver al demonio una vez que la abrió, mirándolo luego con algo de desconfianza en la mirada, pero sin decir nada, fue que simplemente arregló su bata y se fue de allí, dejando la puerta abierta, al parecer y pese a todo, no prohibiría que Grell pudiera recibir su visita.

Sebastian: -entra y la cierra- Grell…

Grell (sin mirarlo): Hola, Sebas-chan

Escuchar su apodo lo alivió, quizá eso significaba que el pelirrojo no le haría caso a su doctor después de todo, ya que su confianza en él era más fuerte, pero el que siguiera sin mirarlo no le gustaba para nada.

Sebastian: -se sienta en la cama- ¿Qué sucede? Creí que estarías feliz de verme

Grell: Lo estoy, pero…

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve un problema con mi amo y solucionarlo me tomó todo el día

Grell: -sonríe un poco- No suena a algo que haría un mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive

Sebastian: -sonríe también- Un mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive tampoco desobedece ninguna orden que su amo le dé, y aún así aquí estoy, haciéndolo una segunda vez

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Segunda vez?

Sebastian: Debido a mis descuidos, Bocchan se enteró de que te estuve permitiendo quedarte en la mansión, por eso decidí venir a verte a estas horas, mientras él duerme. Te visitaré cada noche mientras te recuperas de tu pelea con William

Grell: ¿Y luego de eso qué?

Sebastian: Imagino que no debes tener deseos de permanecer en este mundo, no después de lo que William te hizo

Grell: No puedo volver a la mansión de tu amo, ¿qué tal si nos descubren? No quiero causarte problemas Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -sonríe y le acaricia el cabello- No me refería a eso. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que trabajabas para la tía de mi amo cuando nos conocimos?

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sebastian: Desde su muerte su mansión ha permanecido vacía. Sin hijos ni más familia que Bocchan, ésta pasó a sus manos, pero no ha tenido tiempo de ocuparse de ella. Puedes quedarte allí si lo necesitas

Grell: -hace una pausa- Te lo agradezco mucho

Sebastian: -lo besa suavemente- Deberías descansar, vendré a verte mañana por la noche

Grell: ¿No te quedarás conmigo?

Sebastian: Me encantaría, pero no quisiera causar un revuelo por mi presencia. Cuando te den el alta podemos dormir juntos todos los días si quieres

Grell: De acuerdo –sonríe-

Enternecido por la linda sonrisa del shinigami, Sebastian no pudo evitar besarlo una segunda vez, para después finalmente irse, teniendo todavía el registro escondido en su chaqueta. Había pensado dárselo cuando entró, pero tras haber escuchado _aquello_ de parte de Grell, se dio cuenta que debía hacerle en otro momento, y ya sabía perfectamente en cuál, y sobre todo en qué lugar.

Regresando a la mansión, las palabras del shinigami seguían en su mente, haciendo eco una y otra vez.

 _Yo confío en Sebastian._

Así finalmente pasaron otras tres noches, y en la última de ellas, Grell le dijo a Sebastian que a la mañana siguiente le darían el alta, puesto que su herida finalmente había sanado y ya podía moverse bien de nuevo. El demonio parecía feliz al ver al shinigami actuando tan alegre, mostrando su sonrisa de nuevo, y temprano ese día, antes de que Ciel debiera levantarse, fue a recogerlo al hospital, incluso a pesar de estar consciente de las miradas de sospecha del personal médico, pero nada de eso parecía importarle, en algún momento sintió que se había acostumbrado a ellas, tuvo que hacerlo luego de varias veces de visitar aquel mundo en el cual los demonios eran algo muy raro de ver y sin duda algo que no pasaba inadvertido.

Llegar a la mansión de Madam Red no fue difícil, puesto que ésta se encontraba a solo unos pocos kilómetros de la mansión Phantomhive, y en todo el camino, Sebastian cargaba a Grell en sus brazos, cosa que pareció emocionar al shinigami, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa actitud tan atenta.

Abriendo la enorme puerta principal, ambos caminaron hacia el cómodo recibidor y luego hacia la amplia sala de estar, la cual estaba llena de muebles cubiertos con lonas blancas. Sebastian se ocupó de abrir las ventanas que daban hacia los jardines, para dejar que entrara un poco de luz, cosa que no había pasado desde la última vez que su antigua dueña estuvo allí. Ya iluminada, la mansión se dejó ver mejor por dentro… realmente era increíble lo que casi un año de abandono podía hacerle a una casa tan bella.

Grell no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al ver las telarañas que cubrían casi cada esquina, las plantas muertas y completamente secas en macetas, el papel tapiz rasgado a causa de la humedad y… ¿ese agujero en la pared lo había hecho un ratón? Suspiró al pensar en que esa bella mansión estaba así por su culpa, cosa que Sebastian pudo notar.

Sebastian: ¿Por qué no vas arriba y buscas una habitación que te guste? Yo me encargaré de dejar este lugar impecable en un minuto

Grell: -pone una mano en su cadera- Necesitarás un milagro para arreglar este desastre, hasta para un demonio puede ser agotador

Sebastian: -se ríe por lo bajo-

Grell: -lo mira de reojo- ¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso?

Sebastian: -se quita la chaqueta y arremanga su camisa- No es nada. Ve y ponte cómodo, te llamaré cuando todo esté listo

Sin entender del todo la actitud del demonio, Grell caminó un par de metros en dirección a la escalera, y no fue hasta que estuvo a punto de subir por ella que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su mano. Se sonrojó al imaginarse haciendo un gesto tan femenino delante de Sebastian, sonrojo que se hizo peor al pensar en todas las cosas que éste le había contado sobre sí mismo. Decidió entonces subir rápido, buscando una habitación cómoda, y como en toda mansión, éstas sobraban, pero el problema no era ese, sino el que ninguna le gustaba, todas eran planas y aburridas, sencillamente algo les faltaba, pero ya descubriría qué era.

Recorriendo los pasillos, dio finalmente con una habitación que tenía un poco más de personalidad que las demás, la cual era a todas luces la de una mujer, ambiente que lo hizo sentirse cómodo y en paz por algunos momentos antes de decidirse a verla un poco más en detalle. Vio una amplia cama cubierta con una frazada de terciopelo rojo y sábanas de seda, rojas también. Un gran espejo redondo junto al armario y sobre un tocador de madera. Al mirar los cajones, pudo encontrar gran cantidad de productos de belleza, cosa que lo emocionó por un instante. Finalmente se aventuró un poco más allá y vio qué había en el enorme armario de roble, abriendo los ojos como nunca al ver la enorme variedad de vestidos y calzado que había dentro.

Deteniéndose por un momento al tener una prenda en particular entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que junto a la cama había un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Tal como había dicho antes, el mayordomo, eficiente como siempre, dejó el hermoso salón tan perfectamente limpio como si de algún modo hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, hasta la época en que Madam Red seguía con vida, una tarea de todos los días para él. No quedó más que volver a arreglar su uniforme y cabello y entonces subió lentamente las escaleras, esperando que Grell hubiera encontrado una habitación que le agradara.

Extrañamente sin embargo, no lo encontró en ninguna de ellas, cosa que comenzó a inquietarlo, hasta que decidió buscar en otra que antes no había considerado. Se acercó a la puerta, dándose cuenta que estaba entreabierta, y, mirando fugazmente por ella, se sorprendió al ver _aquella imagen._

No pudo evitar una sonrisa, que intentó ocultar ligeramente tras una mano, a pesar de que el shinigami no podía verlo, y tras algunos momentos decidió finalmente tocar la puerta, cosa que pareció causarle un sobresalto a Grell, quien trató de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, sentándose en la cama para tratar de disimular, aunque muy mal a decir verdad. Sebastian entró, intentando que el otro no notara que lo había descubierto, a pesar del enorme sonrojo que ahora cubría casi toda su cara.

Sebastian: Me alegra ver que te sientas como en casa

Grell no quería mirar al demonio a la cara, se sentía demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo, y por ello mismo no notó cuando el vestido de Madam Red, que él había dejado sobre la cama, ahora era sostenido por Sebastian, quien lo miró con algo de detención por algunos momentos, antes de mirar al shinigami otra vez.

Sebastian: Es un vestido hermoso, es una pena que nadie haya tenido la oportunidad de usarlo en todo este tiempo

Grel: S-sí… esa mujer tenía buen gusto…

Sebastian: -sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza- ¿Sucede algo?

El shinigami no quería tener que explicarle al demonio que estaba modelando el vestido delante del espejo un momento antes de que éste entrara, por eso se avergonzó todavía más cuando descubrió que él ya lo sabía. Pero de algún modo eso no lo sorprendió.

Sebastian: No deberías ponerte así, el rojo te sienta mucho mejor que ese traje negro que llevas, combina con tu cabello

Grell: Gracias…

Sebastian: -le entrega el vestido- Continúa

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Eh?

Sebastian: -se acerca a su oído- Continúa con lo que hacías, quiero verte con él puesto

La profunda y suave voz del demonio hizo que el sonrojado shinigami se estremeciera como nunca, recordando la última noche que pasó en la mansión Phantomhive y el primer beso que ambos compartieron, lo que pudo haber llevado a más de no haber sido por culpa de William. Ahora en cambio, Grell se sentía un poco más seguro, sabiendo que junto a él ya solo estaba Sebastian, y que su superior no vendría a intentar lastimarlo otra vez.

Su voz interna volvió a hablarle, esta vez con más fuerza, diciéndole que hiciera lo que Sebastian le pedía, que sería una de las mejores decisiones que podría tomar ahora. Y sin más, accedió a lo que ésta le decía.

Poniéndose de pie y quitándose los lentes, comenzó por deshacerse de la chaqueta de su traje, quedando solo con su camisa y corbata, la cual intentó desatar con algo de dificultad debido a sus manos temblorosas, cosa que solo lo avergonzó aún más. El mayordomo sonrió una vez más, y con suavidad tomó sus manos, robándole un rápido beso en los labios. Sin decirle nada, comenzó a desatar aquel nudo por él, con la misma naturalidad que tendría al hacerlo con su joven amo.

Ya desnudo de la cintura para arriba, lo próximo que seguía eran sus pantalones, los cuales quitó lentamente, para quedar finalmente en su ropa interior delante de Sebastian, cosa que no duraría mucho, puesto que lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar aquel bello vestido rojo, dejando que éste se deslizara por sus brazos y acariciara sus piernas mientras parecía abrazar su cintura. El área del pecho pareció darle algunos problemas, al no tener nada con qué llenarla, por ello el mayordomo sin más lo ayudó ajustándolo un poco desde atrás, logrando que finalmente el vestido se adecuara a la esbelta figura del shinigami. Admirándolo, Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír un poco… pero no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba algo.

Mientras Grell se miraba en el espejo tras haberse vuelto a colocar sus anteojos, el demonio materializó una rosa roja en una de sus manos, la cual puso en el cabello del shinigami como toque final. Ésta le sentaba realmente bien, y pudo darse cuenta que había llevado una sonrisa a su rostro. Sentía que se acostumbraba cada vez más a esa expresión tan linda, la cual sin duda era contagiosa, ya que cada vez que Grell sonreía, Sebastian hacía lo mismo sin darse cuenta.

Grell: -da una vuelta- Y bien, ¿cómo me veo?

Sebastian: -toma una de sus manos- Maravillosa, _my lady_

El dios de la muerte se sintió muy feliz a pesar de que seguía nervioso, completamente seguro al lado de Sebastian y bastante cómodo usando aquella ropa, infinitamente más de lo que se sentía cuando usaba aquel uniforme negro. Lo que no daría por poder vestirse así todo el tiempo, pero sobre todo, que aquel guapo demonio lo continuara viendo con adoración tal como ahora.

Grell (sin soltarlo): Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -besa su mano- ¿Si, Grell?

Estaba un poco indeciso sobre si preguntarle o no, no quería arruinar ese momento tan especial que ambos estaban compartiendo, pero por otro lado, no podía quedarse con aquella duda por más tiempo.

Grell: ¿Qué pasará cuando recupere mis recuerdos?

Sebastian: ¿A qué te refieres?

Grell: A que si seguiremos así cuando recobre la memoria y vuelva a ser quien soy, entiendo que mi verdadero yo no era exactamente de tu agrado y no me gustaría hacer algo que terminara alejándote

El mayordomo se quedó sin palabras un corto momento, dándose cuenta que el shinigami tenía buenos motivos para pensar así. Haciendo algo de memoria y siendo honesto consigo mismo, Grell realmente era un verdadero fastidio antes de su accidente, por decir lo menos, completamente diferente al dios de la muerte que ahora tenía delante de él, pero también debía recordar otra cosa más, la cual era importante a pesar de que no lo había querido admitir antes.

Sebastian: -acaricia su mejilla- ¿Quieres que sea honesto?

Grell (nervioso): -asiente lentamente-

Sebastian: Es posible que ya tuviera sentimientos por ti antes de que perdieras la memoria, cuando todavía eras el verdadero tú y me perseguías insistentemente todo el tiempo. Supongo que terminé acostumbrándome a ti y a tu peculiar modo de ser, solo que no quise hacer caso a lo que sentía, porque se supone que los de mi tipo no pueden amar, o al menos eso es lo que había creído toda mi vida, además con mi amo ordenándome todo el tiempo que te mantuviera alejado no tenía más opción que ser rudo contigo, a pesar de una pequeña parte de mí me decía que no te lastimara más de la cuenta

Grell: -hace una pausa- ¿Qué pasará si tu amo te pide lo mismo otra vez? Que te alejes de mí para siempre

Sebastian: Tendría que obedecer

Grell (triste): -desvía la mirada- Entiendo

Sebastian: -acaricia su mejilla- Tendría que, debido al contrato que tenemos, pero de algún modo buscaría la forma de seguir a tu lado sin que Bocchan supiera

Grell: -se aleja un poco- ¿Por qué importa tanto si él se entera o no?

Sebastian: Porque es mi amo y yo un demonio, las órdenes son absolutas

Grell: ¿No podrías ir contra sus órdenes y simplemente decirle que quieres estar conmigo?

Sebastian: -niega con la cabeza- Bocchan todavía guarda rencor hacia ti, sé que aún no lo recuerdas, pero desde que asesinaste a su tía no puede evitar verte como un ser despreciable. Algo me dice que te odia aún más de lo que es capaz de admitir

Suspirando, el shinigami ya no quiso preguntar más, se sentía frustrado al pensar en que Sebastian quizá si lo amara después de todo, pero que por culpa de aquel maldito contrato y del conde Phantomhive no pudieran estar juntos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del demonio, como buscando algún consuelo de su parte, algo que le recordara que él seguía allí, que le recordara que su presencia era mucho más real y más importante que cualquier tonta orden que aquel noble pudiera darle. En ese momento, Sebastian estaba con él, no con el conde, probando que al menos por ese breve lapso, Grell era más importante para el mayordomo que Ciel.

Duraron así algunos minutos, luego de que Sebastian respondiera al gesto con un gentil abrazo, tiempo en el cual los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana a través de las cortinas. Faltaba poco para que Ciel debiera levantarse, lo que significaba que el demonio tendría que irse. Mirando su reloj de bolsillo, se pudo dar cuenta de la hora, las seis en punto exactamente, eso quizá explicaría que el sol fuera aún débil, pero también le decía que le quedaba todavía una hora completa para estar con Grell. Abrazándolo con un poco más de firmeza, acarició su espalda con una mano, gesto del cual el shinigami se dio cuenta, lo que trajo de vuelta el sonrojo de antes a su rostro. Mirando a Sebastian sin decir nada más, éste pareció entender lo que el pelirrojo intentaba expresarle, y entonces detuvo su mano.

Sebastian: Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte

Grell: -sonríe- No me incomoda, de hecho me gusta estar así contigo

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- ¿Ya no estás avergonzado?

Grell: Un poco… pero de algún modo siento que esto está bien… incluso si tu amo se interpone, de todos modos me siento seguro contigo, Sebas-chan

Escuchar al dios de la muerte tan relajado y feliz lo hizo sentir en paz, pero con lo último no pudo evitar sentir también una punzada de culpa en el corazón, y fue que regresó al momento de aquel terrible accidente, cuando Grell lo seguía por los techos de la ciudad y tras pisar uno en particular y luego volver al suelo fue que éste terminó cayendo sobre él. No podía evitar pensar que aquello había sido su culpa, incluso aunque en el momento no entendía el porqué, siendo que había estado cerca de matar al shinigami más de una vez, pero eso había sido diferente de algún modo.

Sebastian: -lo suelta- Disculpa, tengo que irme ya

Grell: ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

Sebastian (estoico): -hace una ligera reverencia- Te ruego me perdones, pero debo preparar el té de mi amo antes de que despierte

Grell: ¿Volverás esta noche?

Sebastian: -toma su mano y la besa- Desde luego que sí, y entonces prometo darte mi completa atención

El shinigami sonrió ante esto, realmente Sebastian era muy particular, un momento era un demonio romántico y atento, y al siguiente de pronto recordaba su puesto como mayordomo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado en eso como algo un poco molesto, pero Grell no podía evitar sentirse todavía más atraído hacia aquella personalidad tan misteriosa. Aquel lado de él, que últimamente parecía hablarle cada vez con más fuerza, le decía ahora que aprovechara hasta el último momento que tuviera con Sebastian, y ciertamente no iba a ignorarlo.

Grell: En ese caso, ¿te acompaño hasta la puerta?

Sebastian: Me encantaría –le ofrece su brazo-

Yéndose juntos bajaron las escaleras, y una vez en la sala de estar, Grell no pudo contener una expresión de asombro al ver el maravilloso trabajo del mayordomo, todo se veía hermoso, y con la luz de la mañana iluminando todo, se veía como un sueño. Las telarañas ya no estaban, el papel tapiz rasgado y manchado había sido reemplazado por uno de un color rosa pastel que hacía juego con los muebles de terciopelo rojo, tan rojo que hizo que su corazón saltara por un momento. Las plantas muertas ya no estaban, en su lugar, habían macetas con fragantes flores de tonos vivos como violeta, amarillo, rosa y un poco de blanco para armonizar. El piso de cerámicos blancos se veía como recién pulido, de hecho el shinigami hasta creyó poder ver su reflejo en ellos cuando miró hacia abajo, viendo así su propia sonrisa junto con la de Sebastian, quien estaba justo a su lado.

Sebastian: -mira hacia una esquina- Pero todavía queda mucho por hacer, si quieres esta noche puedo reparar lo que falta

Grell: -sujeta su brazo con fuerza- Hazlo mañana, quiero pasar esta noche contigo

El demonio se sorprendió un momento, pero luego sonrió aún más, a la vez que besaba al dios de la muerte en la frente, para luego irse con él hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera, Grell parecía no querer dejar ir a Sebastian, pero finalmente tuvo que soltarlo para que éste regresara a la mansión Phantomhive, con la promesa de volverse a ver en cuanto Ciel debiera dormir.

Así comenzaron una especie de rutina secreta entre los dos. Cada noche, en cuanto Ciel ya estaba en la cama y la mansión se encontraba en silencio, Sebastian salía sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, yéndose directamente hacia la mansión de Madam Red. Una vez allí, Grell lo recibía en la puerta, usando uno de los hermosos vestidos de quien antes fuera la dueña de aquella bella casa. Cuando estaban juntos usualmente el shinigami sentía deseos de ir a bailar al amplio salón que se encontraba en el primer piso, cosa a la cual el mayordomo no podía negarse. Tras eso, el pelirrojo y él se sentaban en la sala de estar, donde Grell le hacía más preguntas a Sebastian sobre sí mismo, pero la conversación no tardaba en volverse más relajada, cambiando de tema constantemente y rompiendo el silencio de la mansión con sus risas, pudiendo pasarse así toda la noche, y de hecho así fue durante casi una semana, pero para cuando se cumplió el sexto día desde que comenzaron con sus encuentros nocturnos, algo en el ambiente pareció cambiar, Grell esta vez no se conformó con que el demonio lo abrazara o lo besara, y finalmente, fue capaz de pedirle algo que desde hacía tiempo estuvo deseando, algo que luego pudo ver que Sebastian también anhelaba, pero había estado esperando porque él se lo pidiera primero, ya que quería que se tomaran las cosas con calma.

Los besos comenzaron no bien ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Sebastian sujetaba a Grell firmemente de la cintura, profundizando aquel cálido beso con su lengua conforme se acercaban a la cama. Una vez sobre ella, se separaron solo lo suficiente para que el mayordomo pudiera comenzar a deshacerse de su ropa, aflojando su corbata de un modo muy sensual mientras miraba al shinigami con una sonrisa, en tanto que éste se acomodó sobre las sábanas para poder ayudar al demonio con lo que hacía, para luego ver cómo éste le quitaba el vestido que lo cubría, cosa que él hizo con sumo cuidado para no arrugarlo, lo cual Grell notó y que inevitablemente le provocó una pequeña risa. Sebastian era realmente pulcro en todo lo que hacía.

Aquella noche no pasó en silencio, la habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer y jadeos, a la vez que la temperatura parecía haber subido de pronto. Grell abrazaba a Sebastian lo más cerca que le era posible, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo al momento en que entraba y salía de su cuerpo a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, dejando al pelirrojo casi sin voz. El shinigami lo aprisionó entre sus piernas, como no queriendo dejarlo ir, a la vez que levantaba más el tono de sus gemidos, los cuales alternaba entre profundos jadeos y palabras de amor en el oído del demonio. Sebastian no podía evitar sonreír, Grell podía ser realmente adorable cuando se lo proponía.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas, el demonio sostenía al otro entre sus brazos mientras esperaba porque éste se recuperara, a la vez que acariciaba su cabello y su espalda con suavidad, sin olvidar cubrirlos a ambos para que pudieran estar más a gusto. Grell descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian una vez que su respiración se calmó, quedándose finalmente en silencio, lo que hizo pensar al demonio que se había quedado dormido.

Grell: Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -sonríe y lo abraza más- ¿Sí?

Grell: -se acurruca contra él- Nada… solo estoy feliz

Sebastian: Me alegra haberte complacido, _my lady_

Escuchar eso puso todavía más feliz al shinigami, si es que eso era posible. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor del otro, hasta que finalmente Grell tuvo la necesidad decir algo.

Grell: ¿De verdad tienes que irte cuando amanezca, Sebas-chan?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Temo que sí, mi amo espera que esté ahí en cuanto se despierte

Grell: Me dan celos, quisiera que tú estuvieras aquí conmigo cuando despierte. Ese mocoso afortunado

Sebastian: -se ríe-

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sebastian: Eso sonó a algo que hubieras dicho antes, creo que estás más cerca de recuperar la memoria

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Eso espero, quiero que te enamores por completo de mí, Sebas-chan

Sin dejar de sonreír, el demonio lo siguió abrazando de un modo posesivo y a la vez protector y dulce, hasta que finalmente el shinigami se durmió, pudiendo sentir su respiración pausada y tranquila en su cuello.

Pocas horas más tarde, el demonio abrió los ojos en cuanto su instinto le dijo que ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar con su día. Soltó a Grell con cuidado para no despertarlo y comenzó a vestirse con calma, sin nunca despegar aquella sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro. En cuanto arregló su cabello miró su reloj, el cual marcaba las seis con veinte minutos, lo que le daba todavía tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a la mansión y preparar el té de Ciel. Justo antes de irse, vio al shinigami dormido con su cabello rojo desordenado en la almohada y una sonrisa en los labios, los cuales el mayordomo no pudo evitar besar rápidamente antes de cubrirlo un poco más con la frazada, para finalmente irse y dejar que Grell descansara.

En la cocina de la mansión, el chef de la casa ya había comenzado con el desayuno, pero en vista de que faltaba poco para que debiera servirlo, decidió sacar su lanzallamas para poder hacer todo más rápido, una vez que se aseguró de que el mayordomo no estaba cerca como para regañarlo.

Baldroy: -lo enciende y se pone las gafas- Muy bien, horneemos este pastel, lo siguiente será tostar el pan

En ese momento fue que sintió cómo alguien tocaba su hombro, para voltearse casualmente y encontrarse cara a cara con la sonrisa de Sebastian, cosa que lo puso casi en estado de pánico, sabiendo que tendría suerte si el mayordomo no usaba su querido instrumento contra él.

Baldroy (nervioso): Sebastian-san…

Sebastian (con la misma expresión): ¿Te importaría decirme qué estás haciendo con eso?

Lo próximo que el pobre cocinero pudo recordar fue un dolor punzante en su cabeza y un chichón del tamaño de una sandía saliendo de ella. Su lanzallamas parecía haber desaparecido luego de eso, mientras, Sebastian terminaba de preparar el té de Ciel, curiosamente sin dejar de sonreír, pero de un modo mucho más sincero que hace un momento.

Baldroy: -lo mira- Parece que amaneció de buen humor hoy Sebastian-san

Sebastian: No pude evitarlo, el día está realmente hermoso –pone el té en una bandeja-. Subiré a despertar a Bocchan, ten listo todo para cuando bajemos

Baldroy hizo un gesto de aprobación justo antes de que Sebastian se fuera, para continuar con su trabajo, y en ese momento fue que pudo ver fugazmente por la ventana, viendo que el cielo había comenzado a nublarse.

En la habitación del joven conde, Ciel dormía tranquilamente cuando su mayordomo llegó y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar algo de luz para iluminar el cuarto.

Sebastian: Bocchan, ya es hora de despertar

Sacarlo de la cama fue difícil como siempre, pero Sebastian se comportó muy paciente con él, hasta que finalmente Ciel decidió levantarse. Le dio su té y entonces comenzó a vestirlo, mientras le decía sus compromisos del día como ya era lo habitual, aunque el conde no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

Sebastian: -lo mira- ¿Sucede algo, Bocchan? Lo veo un poco distraído esta mañana

Ciel: Estoy bien, pero me gustaría que me dijeras por qué estás tan feliz

Sebastian: -hace una pausa y luego una reverencia- Discúlpeme por eso, es inevitable no estarlo al recibir un día tan bello

El joven conde no dijo nada más y tras terminar su té acompañó a Sebastian hasta el comedor, aunque sin nunca quitarle la vista de encima, como sospechando que algo más estaba pasando.

Las horas pasaron. Esa tarde, Ciel tenía clases con sus maestros particulares, una junta a la hora del té y luego de eso debía ocuparse del papeleo que tenía pendiente, por lo que su mayordomo fue a encargarse del resto de sus labores hasta que éste lo necesitara de nuevo, lo que le dio a Sebastian tiempo para ir a su habitación un momento. Una vez allí, se sentó en su escritorio, de donde sacó de un cajón un libro que llevaba días guardando con sumo cuidado, a la espera del momento correcto para finalmente entregárselo a Grell. Sabía que debería habérselo dado antes, pero tras haberlo pensado mejor, optó por hacerlo en el momento en que finalmente le dijera al shinigami la verdad sobre su accidente. Aquella decisión no había sido fácil, pero pensó que lo correcto era ser honesto con él, incluso si terminaba odiándolo por eso.

Tras pensarlo un poco más, decidió cómo iba a hacerlo.

Una campana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la cual pudo ver que venía desde el estudio. Guardando una vez más el libro, salió de su habitación con calma y fue a ver qué necesitaba su amo. Una vez dentro del estudio, Ciel se lo dijo sin más.

Ciel: -deja unos documentos en la mesa- Sebastian, hoy trabajaré hasta tarde, el papeleo se me está acumulando y debo ocuparme de estos informes. Es incluso posible que tarde toda la noche

Sebastian (sin emoción): -hace una pausa- ¿Necesita mi asistencia, Bocchan?

Ciel: Desde luego, necesito que estés a mi lado y me prepares té y dulces que me ayuden a mantenerme despierto mientras trabajo, también para que mantengas velas encendidas

Sebastian: ¿Está seguro de que desea trabajar hasta tan tarde? No es apropiado que no descanse lo suficiente

Ciel: No hagas preguntas y haz lo que te digo, es una orden Sebastian

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Y sin más, Sebastian salió del estudio para que Ciel continuara lo que hacía mientras esperaba a que llegara su invitado para hablar de asuntos de la empresa, por lo que el mayordomo bajó a preparar el té, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las cinco y veinte de la tarde. El día había pasado rápido, pero a la vez de un modo un poco tedioso, ya que desde que volvió de la mansión de Madam Red, había estado esperando por volver y encontrarse con Grell una vez más, y ahora eso ya no se podría, debido a la orden de su amo. Tristemente, no había nada que hacer.

Llegada la noche, Ciel se encontraba inmerso en su trabajo. Sebastian acababa de volver con un candelabro para iluminar el estudio y una bandeja con una taza de té recién hecho.

Sebastian: -deja la taza en la mesa- ¿Necesita algo más, Bocchan?

Ciel (escribiendo): No, pero quédate hasta que lo haga, todavía es temprano y me queda mucho por hacer

Sebastian: Entendido

Más tarde, en la mansión de Madam Red, Grell llevaba casi tres horas esperando a que llegara Sebastian, luciendo un encantador vestido rojo y negro, decorado con hermosas rosas negras y un listón del mismo color alrededor de la cintura. En su melancolía al ver que su querido demonio no llegaba, subió al balcón del tercer piso a mirar la luna, la cual esa noche estaba llena y muy hermosa. Las nubes de ese día se habían disipado, y ésta se veía maravillosa y tan cerca que casi parecía que podía estirar su mano y tocarla, pero la vista, aunque muy bella, parecía palidecer al recordar que la estaba viendo solo. Suspirando, miró el reloj de la pared, el cual acababa de marcar las doce y treinta de la noche. No era propio de Sebastian llegar tarde, y por ello empezó a temer que quizá algo hubiera ocurrido en la mansión. Dejando su tristeza a un lado, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a ir hasta donde se encontraba su demonio y así ayudarlo en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Casi tropezando y por poco cayéndose de cara al suelo de un modo para nada elegante, el shinigami se dio cuenta de que no podía ir vestido así. Suspirando decepcionado al pensar en que le hubiera encantado que Sebastian lo viera con ese hermoso atuendo, fue a su habitación y se puso otra vez su traje, el cual se sentía menos como su ropa y más como un disfraz que solo llevaba para pasar desapercibido cuando no estaba con el mayordomo. Después de todo, cuando éste no estaba, de vez en cuando sentía deseos de salir, por lo que debía vestirse de ese modo para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Ya listo, se dirigió a la mansión Phantomhive, y una vez allí, entró escalando por el enorme árbol junto a la ventana del tercer piso. Como esperaba, adentro estaba completamente oscuro, pero no pudo sentir la presencia de Sebastian en ningún lado, por lo que comenzó a caminar, pero siendo lo bastante cuidadoso como para no despertar a nadie, a la vez que mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, como esperando porque ocurriera algo y debiera estar listo para defenderse a sí mismo o a Sebastian de una posible amenaza.

Finalmente y tras caminar algunos metros más, Grell fue capaz de sentir una presencia demoníaca muy cerca de él, cosa que lo alivió pero a la vez lo preocupó, por lo que comenzó a correr para no perder más tiempo, pero en su desesperación por llegar hasta donde estaba el mayordomo, acabó tropezándose con una mesa en donde reposaba un enorme jarrón de porcelana, el cual cayó al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos. El shinigami fue afortunado de que éste no le cayera encima, pero el ruido terminó alertando al joven conde, quien fue sacado abruptamente de lo que hacía, rompiendo su concentración.

Ciel: Sebastian, ¿oíste eso?

Sebastian: Si, me parece que vino del pasillo

Ciel: Ve a ver qué pasó de inmediato

Sebastian: Entendido

Saliendo de allí rápidamente cargando unas velas consigo, Sebastian fue alertado por la presencia del shinigami, cosa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelvo, pero actuó como si nada estuviera pasando, ya que se encontraba cumpliendo una orden. Una vez fuera, avanzó por los pasillos, y no lejos del estudio, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes al reconocer la silueta de Grell aún en el suelo junto a los restos del jarrón. Una parte de él lo hizo preocuparse, y se apresuró a ir a su lado, colocándose de rodillas junto a él.

Sebastian: Grell, ¿qué haces aquí? Mi amo podría verte

Antes de que el shinigami delante de él pudiera decir nada, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomándolo de ambas manos con la que tenía libre, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el candelabro que usó para iluminar su camino, quedándose sin aliento un momento al ver cómo la luz de las velas se reflejó en los ojos verdes de Grell, haciéndolos ver más brillantes de lo usual. Para el pelirrojo también era motivo de alegría ver de nuevo a su demonio, sobre todo tras confirmar que éste se encontraba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba a punto de explicarle todo a Sebastian, pero finalmente la voz de una tercera persona se hizo escuchar, rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban.

Ciel (yendo hacia el pasillo): ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

El conde salió a encontrarse con su mayordomo, esperando una explicación sobre lo que causó aquel alboroto unos momentos antes, y fue ahí que lo encontró tomado de la mano con un extraño, al parecer sin ninguna intención de echar a aquel intruso.

Ciel: -se les acerca- Sebastian, ¿quién es él?

Grell: -hace una pausa- Imagino que debes ser el conde Phanthomhive

Ciel (algo sorprendido): Esa voz… ¿Grell Sutcliff?

Grell (nervioso): Sí

Ciel (molesto): ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi mansión?

Sebastian: Bocchan, si me permite explicarle yo podría…

Ciel: Ahórratelo, no quiero escuchar nada. Tráelo al estudio ahora mismo –vuelve a entrar-

El shinigami se encontraba sin saber qué hacer, a la vez que el mayordomo seguía sin soltar su mano. Sebastian por su lado, guió a Grell hasta el estudio de su amo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos y yendo junto a Ciel mientras el pelirrojo ahora se encontraba delante de ellos, separados por varios metros. El conde puso los codos sobre sus documentos a medio terminar, al parecer olvidándose por completo de su trabajo y solo concentrándose en Grell, mirándolo con su ojo descubierto con una mirada seria y muy dura.

Ciel: Sebastian me comentó sobre tu estado, Sutcliff, me dijo que padeces amnesia y por ende no me recuerdas

Grell: A-así es…

Ciel: Imagino que tampoco recuerdas los crímenes que cometiste contra muchas mujeres aquí en la ciudad, ni tampoco aquel que cometiste contra mi familia

Grell: No

Ciel: Tus recuerdos pudieron haberse olvidado, pero aquello que hiciste continúa siendo parte de tu pasado y de quien eres, por ello, no puedo verte como nada más que el shinigami que asesinó a Madam Red a sangre fría, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Grell: Sí

El conde también estaba secretamente sorprendido, el dios de la muerte delante de él no se veía ni actuaba como aquel ser despreciable que había conocido cerca de un año antes, realmente era como si fuera alguien completamente diferente, pero aquello era totalmente irrelevante para él. Estaba harto de sus intromisiones y de que pese a su estado continuara causándole problemas, más aún, Sebastian había estado actuando de una manera muy extraña desde el último encuentro que habían tenido con él, unas tres semanas antes, por lo que para él la solución era muy obvia.

Ciel: Sebastian, es una orden, quiero que cumplas con lo que te dije el día que atrapamos a Jack el destripador, y esta vez no debes fallar. Elimina a Grell Sutcliff de inmediato

Grell se quedó sin aliento y dio un paso atrás cuando escuchó al conde… a aquel _niño,_ decirle una cosa como esa al mayordomo, pero se quedó helado al ver que Sebastian no dijo nada contra aquella orden y simplemente pareció acatarla. Finalmente sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo cuando vio cómo el demonio se acercaba a él, con el rostro completamente sin emoción y la mirada fría, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, solo se quedó allí, estático. Sebastian estaba ahora a un metro de él cuando por fin se detuvo, y Grell por instinto agachó la cabeza cuando lo vio acercar su mano hacia él.

Grell (asustado): _¿Esto es todo? ¿Planea matarme con las mismas manos que anoche me acariciaban tan dulcemente? Quizá sea mejor así, prefiero morir a no poder estar con él. Adiós, Sebas-chan_

Sintió cómo una lágrima recorría su mejilla al momento en que el demonio parecía estar a solo centímetros de él, casi hasta creyó sentir su respiración tranquila y cálida sobre su piel. Decidió atesorar cada segundo de aquella última sensación que su demoniole estaba brindando, esperando pacientemente porque éste finalmente acabara con su vida.

Lo próximo que sintió fue la mano de Sebastian acariciando su cabello, retirando de su rostro un par de mechones rojos, colocándolos detrás de su oreja de manera sumamente cariñosa. Cuando Grell levantó la vista una vez más, su mirada se encontró con la del demonio. No necesitaron decirse nada, era como si ambos se hablaran solo con mirarse a los ojos.

Sebastian: -mira a Ciel- Bocchan, entiendo que debe querer continuar con su trabajo luego de todas estas distracciones, además no me gustaría que presenciara una escena tan horrible, así que le pido permiso para llevar a cabo mi tarea afuera, donde no ensucie nada aquí adentro

Grell permaneció en la misma posición de antes, esperando por la respuesta del joven conde, quien no pareció vacilar en ningún momento, a pesar de que Sebastian claramente estaba tratando de alargar el asunto más de lo que él hubiera querido.

Ciel: -hace una pausa- De acuerdo, hazlo afuera, pero más te vale acabar con esta alimaña para siempre, y no te tardes

Sebastian: Entendido

Ciel: Espera, no he terminado. Cuando lo hagas, tráeme una prueba que me demuestre que el shinigami está muerto, no permitiré más desacatos de tu parte, Sebastian, ¿está claro?

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

Tomando al shinigami del brazo, ambos salieron del estudio, y bajaron por una ventana hacia el jardín, más específicamente, a un área en donde Ciel no pudiera verlos desde su ventana, por lo cual se encontrarían seguros ahí. Una vez completamente solos, Sebastian miró a Grell a la cara.

Sebastian: Muy bien, dime, ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí?

El mayordomo se veía y sonaba molesto, pero algo en su voz le decía al shinigami que parecía estar casi tan asustado como él por toda esa situación, así que sin más, se aseguró de hablarle claro.

Grell: Me preocupé al ver que no llegabas, por eso quise venir a investigar, supuse que algo malo había pasado

Sebastian: ¿Entiendes que nos metiste a los dos en un serio problema? Mi amo espera que te mate ahora mismo

Grell: ¿Planeas hacerlo?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Debo hacerlo, es una orden

Grell: -desvía la mirada- Está bien… hazlo rápido entonces

Sebastian (sorprendido): ¿Qué?

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo si no tengo mis recuerdos y si debo permanecer oculto? –se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Las jaquecas se detuvieron, no he logrado recordar nada desde hace días, eso quizá quiere decir que mi memoria ya no volverá, puede que el daño haya sido demasiado grande y ya no pueda volver a ser quien era, y si no puedo volver a ser yo, entonces jamás te enamorarás de mí por completo. Mi verdadero yo murió el día en que dejé de reconocerte, y eso es como si ya hubiese muerto por completo, que me mates ahora no hará gran diferencia, así que hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esto ya

Una larga pausa llenó el silencioso ambiente. Alrededor de ellos sólo podía escucharse el canto de los grillos y el sonido de la brisa nocturna, la cual los cobijó por un momento. El demonio observaba al dios de la muerte aparentemente sin sentimiento alguno, en lo que parecía una mirada fría, pero que traía consigo demasiadas emociones como para poder ser capaz de elegir solo una que describiera exactamente cómo se sentía.

Sebastian: No

Grell: ¿Eh?

Sebastian: No voy a matarte –le quita la chaqueta-

Grell: Sebas-chan, espera, ¿qué haces? –se sonroja- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

Sebastian: Claro que sí, pero te equivocas en una cosa –le quita la camisa-

Sintiéndose vulnerable y algo expuesto ahora con el torso desnudo, Grell no pudo evitar un sonrojo aún más potente tiñendo su pálido rostro. No entendía qué pretendía el demonio, pero de algún modo continuaba confiando en él, así que lo dejó seguir hablando.

Sebastian: Te equivocas al decir que tu verdadero yo está muerto, sabes bien que no es así. Cuando te veo a los ojos, sigo viendo al Grell que conocí, con o sin tus recuerdos sigues siendo tú en el fondo –toca su mejilla con una mano-, y eso pude verlo en estas noches que hemos pasado juntos, también cuando te quedaste aquí en la mansión. Te pido que por favor no digas cosas como esas

Grell: -aparta su mano- Tal vez tengas razón, ¿pero qué haré con mis recuerdos? Es por ellos que soy quien soy, no puedo simplemente dejarlos ir

Sebastian lo pensó por un momento, y finalmente tomó una decisión. Le pidió al shinigami que lo esperara, y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, de donde sacó de su escritorio el registro que le había logrado quitar a William. Volvió otro minuto más tarde con él y algo más bajo el brazo, y se lo entregó a un muy sorprendido Grell, quien por un segundo parecía no poder creerlo.

Grell (sin palabras): Se-Sebas-chan… ¿esto es…?

Sebastian: Logré arrebatárselo a William luego de que fuiste hospitalizado por segunda vez, y buscaba el momento correcto para dártelo, creo que ahora es ese momento

El shinigami por un instante pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente tomó el libro entre sus manos temblorosas, lo cual pareció quitarle un enorme peso de encima. En esas páginas se encontraban todos sus amados recuerdos, toda su vida, todo lo que él era y lo que sería, todo, estaba contenido ahí en ese registro, el cual sostenía por segunda vez luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la diferencia era que ahora William no podría aparecer para quitárselo.

No cabiendo en sí de felicidad, Grell volvió a mirar a Sebastian para agradecerle, pero su sonrisa se disipó de golpe al momento en que vio al demonio mordiendo su muñeca, hasta sacarse sangre, la cual usó para ensuciar su ropa, misma que acababa de recordar que ya no traía puesta. Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, pero él se le adelantó.

Sebastian: -la rasga un poco- Bocchan espera una prueba que confirme que te maté, y creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo darle sin necesidad de lastimarte de verdad

Grell: -se cubre- ¿No esperas que me vaya todo el camino así, verdad?

Sebastian sonrió un poco ante eso, confirmando lo que ya sabía, el verdadero Grell debía seguir allí si el shinigami frente a él se comportaba de ese modo. Sin más, lo cubrió con una manta, la cual trajo de su habitación junto con el registro, para así evitar que el pelirrojo pescara un resfriado.

Sebastian: Es mejor que regreses a casa. Bocchan seguramente estará cansado mañana y tendrá necesidad de dormir durante la tarde, iré a verte en cuanto lo haga, así que por favor espera por mí

Grell: De acuerdo –se cube un poco más con la manta-

Sebastian: Por cierto, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, es importante que lo veas antes de que recuperes la memoria, así que te pido que no abras ese libro hasta que estemos allí

Grell aceptó sin decir nada más y dio media vuelta para volver a su mansión, llevando su registro bajo uno de sus brazos, mientras sostenía aquella manta sobre su cuerpo, la cual tenía el olor del demonio en ella, posiblemente era de su cama.

Una vez que vio que el shinigami ya se había ido y que estaba fuera de vista, Sebastian regresó al estudio donde su amo lo esperaba mientras continuaba escribiendo cifras y datos en unos documentos. En cuanto vio que su mayordomo volvió a entrar, lo miró fijamente, esperando una explicación para la falta de ruido durante su pelea con Grell, suponiendo que de verdad hubiera habido alguna, ya que estaba seguro de que el dios de la muerte no hubiese dudado en gritar, patear y pelear por su vida de hacer falta, pero una vez que el demonio dejó sobre su escritorio el traje manchado de sangre, su expresión pareció cambiar.

Ciel: Sebastian…

Sebastian: -pone una mano en su pecho- Tal como me pidió, el shinigami está muerto, no volverá a molestarlo otra vez, Bocchan

Ciel: -hace una pausa- Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, quizá también fue lo mejor para él –sigue escribiendo-

Sebastian: ¿A qué se refiere?

Ciel: Vivir sin recuerdos no es vida para nadie, sin experiencias que nos ayuden a ser quiénes somos, no somos nada, sin un pasado, no podemos tener futuro, ni tampoco podemos existir. Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que era posible que ya no volviera a ser el mismo, por eso lo mejor que pudimos hacer por él fue ayudarlo a dejar ese sufrimiento atrás

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Jamás lo imaginé teniendo pensamientos tan compasivos, Bocchan

Ciel: No fue compasión, te recuerdo que te ordené matarlo para terminar lo que empezamos antes de que Madam Red fuera asesinada

Sebastian solo sonrió otra vez, pero no pudo evitar ponerse serio nuevamente cuando pensó en lo que Ciel había dicho, ¿y qué tal si Grell no recuperaba jamás la memoria aún luego de que lo había hecho por él? No, él la iba a recuperar, e incluso si no, debía recordar lo que le había dicho antes; sin importar qué pasara, él seguía siendo el mismo en el fondo, su verdadero yo continuaba ahí dentro, luchando por salir otra vez, por lo que lo iba a ayudar a dejarlo salir, para así recobrar también su futuro, el cual desde ahora, también incluiría al demonio.

Tirado en la cama, aún cubierto con la frazada que Sebastian le había dado, Grell miraba por la ventana, viendo cómo la luna se movía mientras la noche continuaba avanzando, como si eso fuera a hacer que el sol saliera más rápido y llegara pronto la hora de encontrarse con su amado demonio, pero eso no pasaría, simplemente tendría que ser paciente y esperar porque eso ocurriera. Hasta entonces, debía también esperar por abrir el libro que contenía sus recuerdos, el cual reposaba justo detrás de él desde que volvió de la mansión Phantomhive, pero de todos modos, la curiosidad era mucha, y no tardó en sentirse frustrado al no poder saciarla de algún modo.

Grell: -suspira y se sienta en la cama- ¿Qué podrá ser tan importante que Sebas-chan no quiere que recupere mis recuerdos antes de verlo? ¿Querrá decirme algo importante?

Mirando su registro como si éste le fuera a responder alguna de sus preguntas, el shinigami se quedó allí sentado en silencio por largos minutos más, escuchando las manecillas del reloj haciendo un ligero _tic-tac_ en la oscuridad, cosa que ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

Grell: -toma el libro- Sólo veré un página, tal vez solo un recuerdo pequeño

Al abrir el registro, éste comenzó a brillar tan intensamente que Grell se sobresaltó un momento, soltándolo de inmediato y haciéndose para atrás, cosa que apagó finalmente aquella luz. Supuso que, debido a su amnesia, sus recuerdos pretendían volver por su cuenta una vez liberados, debido a que él era el dueño de éstos, por lo que solo podían volver a su mente y a ninguna otra. Dudó entonces el intentarlo de nuevo, ya que ahora no sabía si lo recordaría todo de una sola vez o solo aquel que estaba en una página en específico.

Grell se puso de pie y caminó delante de su cama varias veces, mirando de reojo su registro en todo momento, esperando finalmente aclarar su mente y tomar una decisión. Hacerlo le tomó mucho tiempo, y para cuando ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, decidió hacer el intento. Tomó una vez más aquel libro, respiró hondo y entonces lo abrió en una página al azar, viendo cómo su cinematic record era liberado, mostrándose ante él. La larga película mostraba imágenes que él por el momento no recordaba completamente, pero ésta no tardó en envolverlo y entrar así a su cabeza, cosa que le dio una jaqueca terrible, pero pareció olvidarse de ésta en cuanto pudo evocar un rostro familiar en su mente, el cual ya había podido recordar antes cuando estaba en la biblioteca, pero ahora era más que solo eso, ahora finalmente sabía a quién le pertenecía ese rostro.

Undertaker.

El shinigami legendario, pero quien ahora se encontraba retirado y trabajando en una funeraria allí en Londres. Pudo evocar perfectamente su voz, su risa, su modo de hablar e incluso pudo recordar la primera vez que lo vio en persona, a pesar de no saber quién era realmente. Sabía que él era un gran conocedor de inframundo, quien quizá podría responderle un par de cosas. Si se daba prisa, quizá podía llegar antes de que amaneciera, aunque ahora también era capaz de recordar el camino hacia la funeraria.

En medio de la ciudad de Londres, a eso de las tres y treinta de la mañana, cuando ya casi todo el mundo dormía, en una lúgubre tienda adornada con calaveras un hombre de aspecto extraño y que lucía una larga cabellera plateada y desordenada atendía a sus "clientes" de esa noche, quienes realmente eran cadáveres de personas que habían sido llevados esa misma tarde luego de un lamentable accidente en una congestionada calle de la ciudad, pero Undertaker se veía más feliz que nunca mientras terminaba de suturar las heridas de una joven a quien ahora debía poner en su ataúd.

Undertaker (con varios vestidos bajo el brazo): -se ríe- ¿Cuál de estos crees que te venga mejor, querida mía? Recuerda que en pocos días asistirás a una celebración masiva en tu honor y en honor de tus amigos que te acompañan al más allá, debes verte radiante pero sin que eso opaque las dulces lágrimas en los rostros de los presentes

Mientras continuaba hablando con aquella joven mujer, a pesar de ésta no pudiera oírlo, de pronto pudo escuchar cómo alguien golpeaba a su puerta con insistencia, cosa que lo sacó de lo que hacía por un momento, pero que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo solo un momento después.

Undertaker: -mira a la mujer- Espera aquí querida, deben ser más de tus amigos que vienen a unirse a ti en tu viaje a la otra vida

Riendo de nuevo, el ex shinigami fue hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarse con el cochero que venía desde la morgue a dejar más cuerpos para que él los preparara, por eso se sorprendió al ver delante de él a un joven de cabello rojo y corto, quien no estaba cubierto por nada más que una manta. No tardó en reconocerlo pese a su aspecto tan cambiado, y eso trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

Undertaker: -se ríe- Grell Sutcliff, que sorpresa que hayas venido hasta aquí en esta bella noche, pasa por favor, dime ¿puedo serte de ayuda en algo?

Cerrando la puerta de nuevo en cuanto el shinigami pelirrojo estuvo adentro, éste lo miró fijamente al momento en que le mostraba el libro que traía consigo, cosa que sorprendió un poco al de cabello plateado, pero sin borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.

Grell: No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo necesito que me respondas un par de preguntas

Undertaker: En ese caso, ya conoces mi precio, te diré todo lo que quieras a cambio de una buena risa, sorpréndeme con humor de la mejor calidad y te ayudaré

Grell realmente no había recordado tanto como para saber qué hacer para sacarle una risa al sepulturero, pero de todos modos hizo el intento.

Las horas pasaron, y Undertaker seguía sin reírse, más bien parecía burlarse de sus patéticos intentos por contarle una broma que le gustara, pero no pasaba de eso. Finalmente comenzó a amanecer, y Grell ya comenzaba a cansarse. En su frustración se puso de pie, intentando recuperar algo de aire, pero tras dar un paso en falso y tropezando con una tabla suelta del piso, terminó yéndose contra una esquina donde descansaba un estante lleno de frascos, libros y otras cosas, causando un gran alboroto, más aún debido a que se había enredado con las huesudas extremidades de un esqueleto, quedando en una posición parecida a la de un baile de salón por un momento.

Undertaker, que todo el tiempo cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar estallar en risa, ya no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor, momento en que Grell pudo componerse un poco y quitarse de encima el polvo que le había caído al chocar contra ese enorme mueble. Se sentó delante del de cabello plateado mientras éste terminaba de reír, esperando que eso hubiese sido suficiente.

Undertaker: -se sienta y toma un frasco de galletas- De acuerdo, creo que eso fue lo suficientemente gracioso como para que acepte ayudarte, ¿una galleta?

Grell: -niega con la cabeza- Solo quiero preguntarte acerca del registro donde se encuentran mis recuerdos –le muestra el libro de nuevo-

Undertaker: Oh, ¿problemas de memoria acaso? Es usual que algunos recuerdos se pierdan durante el largo camino que recorre un dios de la muerte durante toda su existencia

Grell: No fueron algunos precisamente, los perdí casi todos luego de un accidente del que aún no sé nada, todo lo que sé es que están contenidos aquí

Undertaker: ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? Puedes abrir ese libro en cualquier momento que gustes, y así recobrar tu memoria perdida –muerde una galleta-

Grell: Lo sé, es solo que me siento inseguro, quiero recordar para volver a ser yo, pero a la vez le prometí a alguien que no lo haría hasta que nos viéramos de nuevo. Supuse que quizá podría recordar solos cosas pequeñas que me dieran algunos indicios de mi verdadero yo hasta entonces, para así al menos presentarme ante esa persona como quien soy realmente, por eso quiero saber si es posible devolver mis recuerdos a este libro en caso de que termine recuperando más de la cuenta, para así no romper mi promesa del todo

Undertaker: -se ríe- Ya veo, quieres recordar para después volver a olvidar, que tus memorias se guarden entre esas páginas por siempre y solo poder recuperar aquello que te haga feliz a ti y a aquella persona, ¿no es así?

Grell: -baja la voz- Supongo que sí

Undertaker: Nuestros recuerdos nos hacen quienes somos y nos acompañan hasta la muerte, por eso lo mejor es mantenerlos seguros donde puedan permanecer intactos, pero eso es inútil si no permanecen dentro de nosotros, junto a nuestro corazón, por eso si deseas recordar, debe ser por completo, incluso aquello que quizá te cause dolor –muerde otra galleta-

Grell: Eso es precisamente lo que temo, me da miedo recordar el accidente que me llevó a tener amnesia, algo me dice que es algo que tal vez sería mejor olvidar para siempre, como si hubiera pasado algo más además de eso que me causaría mucho dolor

Undertaker: Aunque te cause dolor, es mejor saberlo a vivir con esa duda por siempre, a menos que la duda te cause mayor tranquilidad

El pelirrojo colocó su mano sobre su registro un momento, pensando en lo que haría ahora y en el momento en que viera a Sebastian de nuevo. Mirando a Undertaker fugazmente, éste solo le sonrió, al parecer sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer.

Undertaker: Puedes recobrar solo recuerdos pequeños ahora si no te sientes listo para tener toda tu vida de vuelta, al menos ellos te darán una pista sobre quién eres realmente, luego podrás decidir si quieres los demás contigo también o no

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Es curioso, a pesar de que perdí casi todos mis recuerdos, he podido escuchar una pequeña voz dentro de mí que me ha ayudado a decidir en los momentos que más lo necesito

Undertaker: -se ríe- Lo que oyes dentro de ti es tu verdadero yo que intenta escapar de tu mente, guiándote por el camino correcto hasta que ambos se vuelvan a encontrar y sean uno solo de nuevo. Debo suponer que le has prestado atención

Grell: La mayor parte del tiempo. Me suele hablar más que nada cuando me encuentro con Sebastian, pero a ratos se calla y no sé qué debo hacer en esos momentos, allí es cuando comenzaba a preguntarme si alguna vez mi memoria regresaría o si me quedaría así por siempre

Undertaker: Ahora con ese libro en tus manos, ya no necesitarás de esa voz dentro de ti, puesto que ahora tienes la oportunidad de volver a ser quien eras, pero como dije, deberás decidir por tu cuenta si de verdad los quieres de regreso o no, esto también podría ser una oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida, pero como alguien diferente claro está

Grell: No, no me atrae la idea de ser algo que no soy por siempre, lo que más deseo es ser quien soy de nuevo –se pone de pie-. Gracias por todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y tu recuerdo fue muy oportuno

Undertaker: -se levanta también- Si de verdad estás seguro, entonces me alegra haber sido de ayuda

El pelirrojo pensaba marcharse tras agradecer al ex shinigami, pero cuando dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, éste llamó su atención un momento.

Undertaker: ¿Pero sabes? No es propio de una dama como tú el ir por ahí con tan poca ropa, deja que te dé algo para que puedas cubrirte mientras regresas a casa

Sin esperar por ninguna respuesta de su visita, Undertaker fue hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda mientras Grell volvió a sentarse en el ataúd de antes, y unos minutos más tarde, el mayor regresó con algo bajo el brazo, que al mostrárselo, el pelirrojo pudo ver que era una hermosa camisa roja con olanes, la cual le sentaba muy bien, cosa que pudo confirmar en cuanto se la puso.

Dándole las gracias una vez más por toda su ayuda, Grell volvió a la mansión de Madam Red para poder descansar un poco tras una noche sin dormir y una mañana muy agitada, la cual apenas comenzaba. Mirando el reloj pudo darse cuenta de que eran apenas las seis y diez. Se preguntaba si el conde Phantomhive habría terminado de trabajar y habría decidido dormir, dejando libre a Sebastian, o si todavía lo tendría bajo sus órdenes hasta que lo hiciera. Pensar en ese mocoso lo hacía enojar, no solo por el hecho de que estuviera a punto de hacer que lo mataran solo horas antes, sino porque se lo hubiese ordenado a su querido demonio antes que hacerlo por su propia cuenta, pero entonces decidió no perder más tiempo con pensamientos tan molestos y simplemente prefirió dormir un poco para recuperar fuerzas para cuando volviera a ver a Sebastian. Y con ese pensamiento fijo en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se acomodó más en la suave cama de sábanas rojas, sumiéndose en un sueño tranquilo.

 _Grell… Grell, despierta…_

Pudo escuchar cómo una voz que sonaba lejana lo llamaba mientras lo agitaba suavemente. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, volvió a colocarse sus lentes y enfocó la silueta de Sebastian delante de él, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Bostezando, ordenó un poco su cabello y entonces lo miró más detenidamente.

Grell: ¿Qué hora es?

Sebastian: Ya son las diez y treinta. Mi amo terminó de trabajar hace cerca de una hora y cayó rendido en la cama no bien entró en su cuarto, eso nos da al menos unas horas para nosotros

Grell: Entiendo –se sienta en la cama y se estira-

Sebastian: Te ves muy bien esta mañana, me gusta cómo te sienta ese color

Grell (arreglando su cabello): Undertaker me dio esta camisa cuando fui a verlo, supuso que era mejor que simplemente andar por ahí con una manta

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- Creí que también lo habrías olvidado a él

En ese momento el shinigami volvió por completo en sí tras haber permanecido somnoliento desde que abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más. Miró al demonio otra vez, y entonces trató de ser honesto.

Grell: Lo hice, pero tras abrir mi registro pude recuperar algunos de mis recuerdos de él

Sebastian: Te dije que no lo hicieras hasta que te llevara al lugar que quería que vieras

Grell: No recordé nada más, además no pude evitar abrir aquel libro, tenía mucha curiosidad por recuperar algo de mi memoria y creo que me dejé llevar. Lo lamento Sebas-chan

Sebastian: Olvídalo, pero dime, ¿a qué fuiste a verlo?

Grell: -hace una pausa- Solo… necesitaba hablar con alguien, me sentía inseguro con respecto a recobrar o no mis recuerdos

Sebastian: No deberías, lo que siento por ti no cambiará cuando vuelvas a ser el de antes –le acaricia el cabello-

Grell: No es que dude de ti, simplemente no quería recordar aquellas cosas que pudieran hacerme sufrir, pero ahora comprendo que necesito toda mi memoria de regreso si quiero ser el mismo de antes

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Es bueno escuchar eso, y no te preocupes, estaré ahí contigo en caso de que haya algo que te haga sentir mal

Ante eso, el shinigami solo pudo sonreír, gesto que el demonio le correspondió con un beso en los labios, pero luego de separarse, Sebastian se puso serio otra vez.

Sebastian: Es mejor que te levantes ya, no sé cuándo mi amo pueda llamarme de nuevo y quiero que veas lo que necesito enseñarte

Grell: -sale de la cama- Sobre eso, ¿me dirás qué es o debo averiguarlo solo?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa y va a la puerta- Lo decidiré cuando lleguemos allí –sale-

No del todo conforme con esa respuesta, Grell se apresuró en colocarse sus zapatos y tomar su registro, para seguir al demonio todo el camino hasta la puerta principal, caminando en todo momento detrás de él. Una vez fuera de la mansión, temió porque debieran permanecer en silencio todo el camino hacia donde Sebastian quisiera llevarlo, por eso se sintió aliviado cuando éste lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó mientras corría a una velocidad impresionante, llegando así hasta el centro de la ciudad, pasando luego por una calle que parecía un tanto desolada, ya que no había casi nadie caminando por allí. Esta vista hizo estremecer al shinigami, ya que un rincón en particular hizo que su cabeza amenazara con volver a dolerle, momentos antes de evocar un nuevo recuerdo. Intentó componerse, pues Sebastian comenzó a caminar de nuevo y quiso seguirlo, ahora que éste lo había bajado.

Fueron varios minutos de tenso silencio, en los que Grell no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, en algo que parecía un estado de alerta, pues mientras más avanzaba, más se dio cuenta de lo familiar que resultaba todo eso para él. Se detuvo abruptamente al chocar contra algo, y al mirar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que Sebastian se había detenido y ahora observaba algo delante de él, algo que permaneció intacto, ya que nadie se molestó en arreglarlo o en mover los escombros siquiera pese a las tres semanas transcurridas.

Grell: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sebastian (sin emoción): Esto es de lo que quería hablarte, ¿no recuerdas este lugar?

La verdad era que no del todo, pero fue en ese momento que comenzó a evocar algunas imágenes en su mente. Su cabeza le dolió de nuevo, pero intentó no enfocarse en el dolor sino en la información que de pronto estaba regresando a su cerebro. Pudo verse a sí mismo de pie sobre aquel techo, cuando éste aún permanecía en su sitio, pudiendo oír su voz, que parecía enojada y algo triste, y también pudo ver al demonio delante de él, mirándolo con desprecio. Pudo recordar todo en detalle, sintiéndolo tan real como si estuviera pasando una segunda vez. De pronto el recuerdo se detuvo, a la vez que su propia voz parecía cortarse también, y entonces todo se fue a negro. Allí fue que finalmente lo entendió.

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Aquí fue donde perdí la memoria, verdad?

Sebastian: -suspira y se le acerca- Sí, aquí fue

Grell: ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No, más bien, ¿qué hacíamos los dos aquí?

Sebastian: Vine hasta aquí en mi desesperación porque dejaras de seguirme ese día, pero no me di cuenta de que uno de los techos estuviera tan endeble. Fue mi culpa que tuvieras aquel accidente

Grell: ¿Eh?

Sebastian: Por eso me sentí en la obligación de ayudarte cuando fuiste a la mansión, y también fue por ello que te rogué porque finalmente me recordaras cuando nos topamos en la calle, quería deshacerme de ese extraño sentimiento de una vez

El shinigami no supo realmente qué decir ante eso, tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vuelvas en la cabeza, a la vez que abrazaba su registro contra él y se llevaba una mano a la frente, moviendo su cabello de entre sus ojos del mismo modo en que Sebastian a veces lo hacía. El silencio no tardó en volverse incómodo, con Grell sin saber qué hacer y el demonio mirándolo en todo momento, cosa que solo empeoró el cómo se sentía. En eso, el mayor de los dos avanzó unos pasos, pasando justo al lado del pelirrojo, quien aún no salía del todo de sus pensamientos.

Sebastian (dándole la espalda): ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Grell: -lo mira- ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastian: No te culparía si me tuvieras rencor luego de que lo que te he dicho, después de todo es por mí que perdiste tus recuerdos

Grell: -hace una pausa- Dices que viniste hasta aquí porque te estaba siguiendo, ¿verdad?

Sebastian: -se voltea y lo mira- Sí

Grell: En ese caso no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa que esto pasara. Sé que mi verdadero yo es un dolor de cabeza, por eso antes de recuperar mi memoria por completo, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hecho sentir tan mal, fui yo quien causó esto después de todo

El demonio entonces se volteó del todo, mirando fijamente al shinigami sin emoción en el rostro, quien ahora parecía querer evadir su mirada debido a la vergüenza, por ello no se dio cuenta cuando Sebastian se acercó a él, pareciendo repentinamente más grande y cubriéndolo con su sombra, cosa que por un momento dejó a Grell sin aliento.

Sebastian (mirándolo fijo): ¿Por qué te echas la culpa?

Grell: Porque es la verdad, yo hice que esto pasara al estarte siguiendo. Prometo que no pasará de nuevo

Sebastian: No –lo toma de los hombros-. No, esto no está bien, no era esa la reacción que me esperaba de ti

Grell: ¿Y qué era lo que esperabas?

Sebastian: No lo sé exactamente, pero el verdadero tú no hubiera actuado de esa forma, de algún modo esperaba porque volvieras a la normalidad una vez que estuviésemos aquí, en cambio sigues con esa personalidad extraña. Por favor, trata de volver a ser el de antes, ¿no entiendes que solo haces que me sienta peor?

Escuchar al demonio rogándole de ese modo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelvo, y entonces lo comprendió, Sebastian jamás podría amarlo de verdad hasta que no volviera a ser como antes, por ello toda su seguridad de antes pareció esfumarse, a la vez que una pregunta le llegó de pronto a la mente.

Grell: ¿Y qué pasa si no logro volver a la normalidad? ¿Dejarías de amarme?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Supongo que no

Grell: ¿Supones o estás seguro?

Sebastian: De acuerdo, no dejaría de amarte –lo suelta-. Como te dije, comencé a tener sentimientos hacia ti desde poco antes que tuvieras ese accidente

Grell: Pero no comenzaste a demostrarlo de verdad hasta que perdí la memoria, de otro modo, mi último recuerdo de ti antes de tener amnesia no sería tu rostro mirándome con tanto desprecio –desvía la mirada-

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- No te miraba así porque te odiara, lo hacía porque me odiaba a mí mismo por sentirme atraído hacia ti. Se supone que los de nuestra especie odian a los dioses de la muerte, y el que un demonio ame a alguien como tú no es algo habitual. Quería mantenerte alejado para dejar de sentirme así, pero fue en vano. Ahora lo que más quiero es tenerte de vuelta por completo, siendo el verdadero tú

Grell: ¿Y qué pasara después? De todos modos no podremos estar juntos, el mocoso de tu amo podría descubrirnos y entonces tendrías que matarme

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Podría idear una forma de vernos sin que Bocchan lo supiera, como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora

Grell: ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasaríamos así?

Sebastian: Hasta que el contrato que tenemos finalmente se cumpla. Sé que no es justo pedirte que esperes tanto, ya que podrían pasar años antes de eso, así que lo entenderé si te niegas

Grell: -lo piensa y luego suspira- Que molestia, pero si no hay otro modo, tendré que compartirte con ese mocoso hasta entonces

Sebastian: -sonríe de nuevo y le acaricia el cabello- Ya comienzas a sonar más como tú, es un alivio

Sintiéndose más tranquilo ante eso, el demonio llevó a Grell de regreso a la mansión de Madam Red. Lo cargó una vez más, aún sabiendo que el shinigami podía seguirlo sin problemas, pero simplemente deseaba hacerlo de ese modo, disfrutando hasta el último momento el poderlo tener entre sus brazos, sensación que deseaba que jamás terminara, pero sabía que eventualmente Ciel lo llamaría de nuevo, y entonces tendrían que separarse otra vez.

Sebastian: -lo deja en la puerta y mira su reloj- Ya es más de mediodía, Bocchan podría despertar y necesitarme

Grell: Lo entiendo

Pensándolo por un momento al ver al mayordomo despidiéndose, sabiendo que era una idea demasiado arriesgada, Grell de todos modos decidió hablar, alentado por su voz interna, que le decía que lo hiciera.

Grell: Pero antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quería pedirte, pero lo entenderé si dices que no

Sebastian: ¿De qué se trata?

Grell: Me gustaría que me dejaras ir contigo a la mansión de tu amo, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo como es debido después de todo

Sebastian: -niega con la cabeza- Imposible, es demasiado peligroso, si Bocchan te descubre, estaríamos los dos muertos

Grell: Dijiste que ahora estaba dormido, ¿no es verdad? Podría ir rápido, y me iría antes de que él me notara. Por favor Sebas-chan

Sabía que era una locura, y más aún, algo muy repentino, pero no podía negar que de verdad había disfrutado la estancia de Grell en la mansión, a pesar de todos los problemas y el hecho de que Ciel finalmente terminara por descubrirlos.

Ciertamente debía estar loco, pues no pudo volver a negarse.

Decidieron recorrer el camino a pie, pues Grell quería simplemente disfrutar la compañía de Sebastian mientras iba tomado de su brazo. El demonio también parecía complacido por la situación, a pesar de que sabía bien que apenas llegaran a la mansión estarían vulnerables a que Ciel los viera de nuevo, y allí Sebastian no tendría más opción que matar a Grell delante de él si así se lo pedía.

Sebastian: -llega a la puerta- Aquí estamos

Grell: Es bueno no tener que entrar por la ventana a escondidas

Sebastian: Pero antes que entremos, quiero pedirte otra vez que tengas mucho cuidado

Grell: Lo tendré

Sebastian (con frialdad): Hablo en serio, la última vez pude engañar a Bocchan sin problema, pero si esta vez te ve, no debo dudar en matarte si él lo ordena

Grell: -se estremece- L-lo entiendo Sebas-chan…

Sebastian entonces avanzó un poco más, estirando su mano para abrir la puerta, pero alguien detrás de ella se le adelantó. El demonio por instinto ocultó a Grell detrás de él, en el remoto caso de que se tratara de Ciel, pero ambos pudieron respirar un poco más tranquilos al ver que se trataba de Mey-Rin, tan sonriente como siempre.

Mey-Rin: Sebastian-san, es bueno verlo de nuevo, estuvimos desde temprano preguntándonos adónde había ido

Sebastian: Tuve que salir un momento luego de que Bocchan terminara de trabajar –entra junto a Grell-. Por cierto, tenemos un invitado, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie que Grell está aquí

Mey-Rin: -cierra la puerta- D-De acuerdo Sebastian-san… Oiga, si no le molesta la pregunta, ¿es la misma persona que invitó secretamente la última vez?

Sebastian: Así es. Ahora, si nos disculpas, iremos al jardín a tomar el té, dile a Finnian que no nos moleste mientras estemos allí –se va-

Mey-Rin: A-a la orden, Sebastian-san…

La chica los vio irse, todavía confundida al ver al mayordomo actuando de ese modo. No sabía quién era aquel chico que estaba junto a Sebastian, pero ese nombre continuaba sonando muy familiar para ella, algo le decía que ya escuchado antes en otra parte, pero haciendo memoria, se dio cuenta de que no era posible que fueran la misma persona, el aspecto de ambos era sencillamente muy diferente.

Mey-Rin: ¡Cielos, olvidé hablar con Finny! –se va corriendo-

Corriendo para ir a buscar al jardinero de la casa, a quien halló en el invernadero atendiendo las plantas que se encontraban adentro, lo vio cargando varias bolsas llenas de fertilizante, teniendo que detenerse bruscamente para así evitar chocar contra él, lo que hubiera dejado un gran desastre. En cuanto el chico la vio, su estado le llamó la atención, y pese a la falta de aliento, ella no tardó en explicarle todo.

Finny (sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿Sebastian-san trajo a su visitante misterioso a la mansión otra vez?

Mey-Rin (con un dedo sobre su boca): ¡Shhh! Baja la voz, o Sebastian-san podría escucharnos. Y si, al parecer se trata de la misma persona de la otra noche, y dice que no quiere que los molesten, ni tampoco que nadie más se entere de que él está aquí

Finny: ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? Ahora quizá me meta en problemas

Mey-Rin: No lo harás si no sabe que te lo dije

Finny: ¿Y pudiste ver a su invitado? ¿Cómo es?

Mey-Rin: Es algo extraño, tiene cabello muy rojo y vestía con anteojos y una linda camisa del mismo color, y no estoy segura, pero creo que sus dientes eran algo puntiagudos, los vi cuando él me sonrió por un segundo

Finny (muy sorprendido): ¿ _Él?_ ¿Entonces es un hombre? ¿Sebastian-san está enamorado de otro hombre?

Mey-Rin (llorando dramáticamente): -aprieta los puños- ¡Sí! Es una verdadera desgracia

Finny: Jamás creí que Sebastian-san tuviera esos gustos, más aún por chicos tan extraños, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

Mey-Rin: Deberíamos vigilarlos, para averiguar de qué hablarán y saber si es verdad que está enamorado de él o no

Finny: No lo sé, eso no estaría bien

Mey-Rin: Lo haremos como un favor para él, si estamos cerca podríamos advertirle si es que Bocchan llegase a despertar

Finny: -lo piensa un momento- Está bien, pero sigo teniendo dudas

Mey-Rin: -lo toma de la mano- Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo –se lo lleva con ella-

En una parte del jardín algo escondida, rodeada de hermosos rosales rojos, Sebastian había preparado una mesa para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de su té y poder hablar en paz por un momento, para así descansar un poco de toda esa situación en la que estaban y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía. Sin mencionar que el demonio quiso ver si podía ayudar al shinigami a recordar algo más.

Sebastian: -coloca un mantel sobre la mesa-

Grell: -se sonroja- Esto me parece algo familiar…

Sebastian: -lo mira de reojo- ¿Comenzaste a recordar otra vez?

Grell: Eso creo… me pareció recordar una ocasión similar, estábamos en el campo y serviste una mesa igual a esta delante de mí

Sebastian: -sonríe- Debí imaginarlo, ¿y es un recuerdo agradable?

Grell: No lo sé –toca su cara-. Por alguna razón creo que estaba muy adolorido ese día

Sebastian: -le sirve una taza y acaricia su cabello- Bebe, te aseguro que este té no tiene sal

Grell: -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Sebastian: -sonríe- Nada –se sienta-

Grell: Algo me dice que hay algo que no quieres contarme, dímelo ya

Sebastian: Si quieres la verdad, ese día mi amo estaba en problemas, yo me encontraba molesto debido a eso, y justo en ese momento, un cierto shinigami se apareció detrás de mí y comenzó a fotografiarme pensando que no me daría cuenta –bebe de su té-

Grell: -se sonroja- Ya veo –desvía la mirada-

Sebastian: -deja de sonreír y baja su taza-

Grell: -descansa su cara en su mano- No sé cómo podías soportarme Sebas-chan, yo en tu lugar ya me habría golpeado –bebe de su taza-

Sebastian (tranquilo): De hecho ese día lo hice, con una estatua de piedra para ser más claros

Grell: -se atraganta un poco y se limpia la boca rápido- Lo entiendo… de hecho creo recordar ocasiones parecidas, hasta me sorprende un poco que no me hubiera dado amnesia mucho antes

Sebastian: Como dije antes, había algo que siempre me decía que no te lastimara más de la cuenta, además, se me ocurrió lo de la sal para poder curar tus heridas, a pesar de que cualquiera que hubiera visto eso pensara que quería torturarte

Grell: -pone un dedo en su sien- Se me vienen a la mente imágenes tuyas peleando con otros tres sujetos mientras te persigo por el campo… y por alguna razón parecías bastante interesado en hacer poses algo sensuales

Sebastian: -se detiene de pronto y sonríe- Tenía que hacerlo, tu guadaña me iba a ser útil y necesitaba mantenerte interesado para que no te alejaras de mí

Grell: Luego de eso creo que empezamos a correr por un laberinto o algo así, luego llegamos a unas puertas enormes, hubo una explosión y después ya no puedo recordar nada más

Sebastian: Mis disculpas por eso, fue algo que debí hacer en la desesperación del momento –bebe de nuevo-

Grell (con una gran gota de sudor): Creo que de pronto ya no quiero saber más

Sebastian: -deja su taza vacía en la mesa- Veo que no te vino una jaqueca al recordar todo eso

Grell: -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Es un alivio, a veces son tan fuertes que termino a punto de desmayarme

Sebastian: Sabes que ya no tienes que soportarlas, si abres tu registro podrás encontrar allí el resto de tus recuerdos

Grell: -lo toca con una mano- Lo sé, es solo que quería saber si era capaz de recordar por mi propia cuenta, sin tener la necesidad de verlo

Cerca de ambos, pero no lo suficiente como para pudieran ser vistos, Finny y Mey-Rin continuaban vigilando al demonio y al shinigami, aunque no pudiendo escuchar por completo aquello de lo que hablaban.

Mey-Rin (escondida entre las plantas): Finny, ¿entiendes algo de lo que dicen?

Finny (evitando picarse con unas espinas): No, pensé que tú lo estabas haciendo

Mey-Rin: Tal vez si nos acercamos más podríamos escuchar algo, jamás había visto a Sebastian-san hablando tan casualmente con nadie, ese tipo realmente debe ser muy especial

Finny: No es buena idea, si Sebastian-san nos ve estaríamos en problemas

Mey-Rin (mirando al frente): -piensa algo un momento-

Finny: ¿Mey-Rin? ¿Estás bien?

Sin decir nada, la chica comenzó a mirar mejor a Grell a la cara, tratando de enfocarse en sus facciones y no en lo demás, notando sobre todo sus vivos ojos verdes, pero también intentando agudizar su oído y poner atención a su voz, ya que estaba segura que la había oído antes en otro sitio. Al verlo sonreír tan ampliamente, lo confirmó.

Mey-Rin: -se levanta de pronto- ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé quién es ese sujeto!

Finny: ¡Mey-Rin!

Muy tarde. Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer que la sirvienta volviera a su lugar de antes, pudo darse cuenta de que Sebastian había escuchado el alboroto y ahora había volteado a mirarlos. Como se encontraban a varios metros, creyeron que podrían huir si se daban prisa, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera pensarlo, vieron que ahora el mayordomo se encontraba justo delante de ellos, congelándolos del miedo solo con su fría mirada, provocando en ambos la necesidad impulsiva de abrazarse debido al terror.

Mey-Rin: ¡S-S-Sebastian-san!

Finny (llorando): ¡Perdónenos, no hacíamos nada malo, de verdad!

Sebastian (con mucha frialdad): Si no hacían nada malo, ¿por qué debería perdonarlos?

Mey-Rin: -traga en seco- P-Porque solo lo ayudábamos a usted y a su invitado… queríamos evitar que alguien los viera

Sebastian: -la mira a ella- ¿No te ordené que no se lo dijeras a nadie? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Finny: Eh… etto… yo…

Mey-Rin: No se enoje con él por favor, yo lo arrastré a esto, no fue su culpa

Pudo ser debido al miedo, pero ambos chicos creyeron ver cómo alrededor de Sebastian crecía algo parecido a una enorme sombra, cosa que solo los hizo aterrarse todavía más de lo que ya estaban.

Un momento después, un grito muy profundo se dejó escuchar, y el mayordomo regresó con su invitado como si nada hubiese pasado, mostrando una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Grell por un momento se estremeciera, ya que su voz interna le decía que cuando Sebastian sonreía así, era porque algo malo pasaría, o que quizá ya había pasado.

Grell (sentado muy derecho): ¿Se-Sebas-chan? ¿Qué pasó?

Sebastian: -se sirve otra taza- Solo me encargaba de un par de insectos que se estaban comiendo las rosas, pero ya está todo solucionado –bebe un poco-

Yaciendo en el suelo, "desinflados" por un momento al igual como lo hacía Tanaka casi todo el tiempo y con una enorme espada que atravesaba sus cuerpos, el jardinero y la sirvienta se levantaron como pudieron y caminaron de regreso a la mansión.

Finny: -suspira pesadamente- Te dije que esto no era una buena idea, sabía que Sebastian-san se pondría furioso

Mey-Rin (entusiasmada): Si, pero lo que vi lo valió por completo

Finny: ¿Me dirás finalmente qué descubriste? Ojalá haya valido la pena para hacer que Sebastian-san casi nos matara del miedo

Mey-Rin: A pesar de su cabello y dientes, esos ojos son inconfundibles, me recordaron de inmediato a los del mayordomo de Madam Red, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Finny: ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me derramó una taza completa de té caliente encima en una loca carrera que tuvo con el carrito de los platos, aún no comprendo cómo empezó todo eso –se sorprende- Espera, ¿no estarás diciendo…?

Mey-Rin: -asiente con la cabeza- No tengo duda, tiene que ser él. Grell-san siempre admiró mucho a Sebastian-san, y pese a todo pude darme cuenta de las miradas enamoradas que le enviaba siempre, él es el único hombre en el cual Sebastian-san podría fijarse, ya que ningún otro se había mostrado interesado en él antes

Finny: -se rasca la cabeza- No lo sé, todo podría ser solo una coincidencia

Mey-Rin: Yo no lo creo, aunque pobre Sebastian-san, Bocchan jamás aceptaría que él tuviera una relación con otro hombre mientras viva aquí, si se entera seguramente podría despedirlo

Finny: Entonces debemos guardar el secreto, nadie más que nosotros lo sabrá

Mey-Rin: -levanta un pulgar- De acuerdo

En la habitación de Ciel, el joven conde dormía plácidamente, hasta que repentinamente algo lo despertó. Había sido un sueño corto, no más de unas cuantas horas, pero la sed y el hambre de pronto lo hicieron reaccionar, y entonces recordó que había ido a la cama tan rápido que ni siquiera había comido nada. Saliendo de entre las sábanas recordó también que aún estaba en pijama, y lo que era peor, su mayordomo parecía no estar por ninguna parte. No tenía ningún compromiso hasta la hora del té, por lo que había decidido ordenarle a Sebastian darle algo de comer y luego seguiría durmiendo.

Ciel: -toca el ojo donde tiene el contrato- ¡Sebastian!

De vuelta en el jardín, el mayordomo y el shinigami estaban pasando un rato tan agradable que el primero había olvidado por completo el peligro que suponía el que Ciel despertara, y ahí fue que pudo escuchar la voz de su joven amo en su cabeza, a la vez que el contrato tatuado en su mano comenzó a brillar, lo que lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Sebastian: -pone una mano en su pecho- Discúlpame Grell, mi amo me llama, te pido que me esperes mientras vuelvo

Grell: De acuerdo, no tardes mucho –sonríe-

Sebastian: -se le acerca y lo besa- No lo haré –se va-

Apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, Grell vio cómo su querido demonio se alejaba para ir a ver al conde, no pudiendo evitar sentir una enorme punzada de celos al pensar que aquel niño tuviera tanto control sobre Sebastian. Suspiró mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza, tendría que aprender a acostumbrarse a aquello si realmente quería estar con él, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, el shinigami no notó cuando la sirvienta de la casa se le acercó, luciendo una sonrisa amable y con ambas manos sobre su delantal, mostrando que quería ser de ayuda.

Mey-Rin: Buenas tardes, Grell-san

Grell: -la mira- Buenas tardes

Mey-Rin: ¿Gusta otra taza de té? Mientras Sebastian-san no está me encantaría poder servirlo como se me merece, es un invitado de esta casa después de todo

Grell: Claro, me vendría bien

La chica tomó la tetera que descansaba en un carrito junto a los dulces que Sebastian había traído para acompañar el té, y aunque temblaba un poco, fue capaz de llenar la taza sin derramar casi nada, para dársela al shinigami, quien le agradeció antes de dar un primer sorbo, pero en ese momento en que no vio a la sirvienta, ésta se sentó delante de él, con una expresión que parecía nostálgica.

Mey-Rin: Es bueno que venga a visitarnos de nuevo, luego de lo que pasó con Madam Red

Grell: ¿Eh? Ah sí –sonríe un poco nervioso-

Mey-Rin: Si no le incomoda mi pregunta, ¿se lo tiñó de ese color en honor a ella?

Grell (aún sonriendo): -niega con la cabeza- De hecho es mi verdadero color

Mey-Rin (con curiosidad): ¿En serio? Es que antes lucía tan diferente

Grell: -se sonroja- Ciertamente no recuerdo mucho de aquellos días, ¿te importaría refrescar un poco mi memoria?

Mey-Rin: ¿Eh?

Grell: -se lleva una mano a la frente- No le menciones a Sebastian que te dije esto, pero hace unas semanas sufrí un accidente que me causó amnesia, no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi pasado y ahora él me ayuda a recordar –bebe de su taza-

Mey-Rin (sorprendida): ¿Amnesia? Cielos, cuanto lo siento, no tenía idea

Grell: Olvídalo, solo te pido que no se lo digas a los demás sirvientes, no quiero que me miren con lástima

Mey-Rin: -sonríe- Tiene mi palabra –toma su taza casi vacía- Deje que le sirva otra taza, el té que prepara Sebastian-san es el mejor –se levanta- Supongo que él le dijo acerca de los días en que le daba lecciones para ser un mejor mayordomo. Realmente era un poco… difícil enseñarle, pero…

Grell (cortante): Puedes decirlo, era un inútil

Mey-Rin: -baja la tetera- No diga eso, no era tan malo

Grell: No tienes que ser tan gentil, aprecio que sean honestos conmigo, así podré recuperar mis recuerdos más rápido y volver a ser el de antes

Mey-Rin: Espero que eso no incluya más intentos de suicidio de su parte

Grell: ¿Eh?

Mey-Rin: -da unos pasos hacia él- Bueno, es que cuando estaba aquí… -se tropieza-

Pisando las agujetas de una de sus botas, las cuales estaban sueltas, Mey-Rin perdió rápidamente el equilibrio, sosteniendo la taza de té muy caliente en sus manos. Grell tristemente no logró reaccionar a tiempo, y antes de poder evitarlo, ésta se había derramado completamente encima de él. La camisa que usaba no era muy gruesa y el líquido terminó por pasar rápidamente hacia su piel, lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie y comenzar a quejarse de dolor.

Mey-Rin: ¡Santo cielo! ¡P-P-Perdóneme! –va hacia él- Déjeme que lo ayude

Logró evitar que el té lo siguiera quemando al limpiar la mancha con un trapo húmedo, pero debería lavar su camisa si quería que ésta no se arruinara del todo, por lo que debió hacer que el shinigami la acompañara al baño de la casa. Grell no pudo negarse a pesar de que Sebastian le había pedido esperarlo, ya que no quería verse mal delante de él.

Una vez en el baño, Mey-Rin, muy sonrojada, debió pedirle al pelirrojo que se quitara la camisa, para poder lavarla, y tratando de no lucir nerviosa se apresuró en ir hacia el cuarto de lavado, dejando a Grell solo, quien solo suspiró, pensando en lo que Sebastian debía aguantar cada día.

Grell: Sirvientes inútiles y un mocoso como su amo, empiezo a comprender que mi presencia lo enojara tanto, debió ser muy duro soportar todo eso y seguir siendo el mayordomo perfecto que es, Sebas-chan es realmente excepcional –sonríe un poco-

En eso, el mencionado se encontraba en la cocina, preparando una pequeña merienda para que Ciel comiera antes de volver a dormir. Sebastian pensó que si se daba prisa, quizá el conde podría dormir lo suficiente como para que Grell ya se hubiera ido para el momento en que despertara otra vez. En cuanto terminó se apresuró en subir con la bandeja en sus manos, donde su amo lo esperaba algo ansioso.

Sebastian: -entra a la habitación- Le traje la merienda Bocchan –se le acerca-, para que pueda volver a dormir cómodamente, decidí hacer algo ligero pero a la vez apetitoso, así que le preparé un pie de nuez con algo de crema batida, y un vaso de leche tibia, para que pueda conciliar el sueño

Ciel: -se levanta- Déjalo todo en la mesa, necesito ir al baño –va hacia la puerta-

Sebastian: Entendido

Caminando por los pasillos en su pijama, Ciel bostezó mientras iba hacia el baño. La mansión tenía dos en cada piso, y él esperaba ir al que estuviera más cerca de su habitación, para volver lo antes posible, pero era tanto el sueño que tenía, que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y una vez que reaccionó vio que estaba en el de la planta baja, el que se encontraba cerca del cuarto de lavado, cosa que lo molestó.

Ciel: -pasa una mano por su cabello- Que molestia, ¿cómo terminé aquí abajo? Ni hablar, deberé usar este –vuelve a bostezar-

Sin saberlo, adentro de aquella pequeña habitación, Grell había comenzado a sentir frío, y ya se estaba impacientando al ver que Mey-Rin no regresaba con su camisa limpia, por lo que fue hacia la puerta, esperando asomarse para poder verla, pero un segundo antes de poder hacerlo, ésta se abrió súbitamente, y su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a la persona que estaba parada detrás de ella, quien le mostraba una expresión idéntica a la suya.

Maldición.

¡Maldición!

¡Maldición!

Sebastian se encontraba en la habitación de Ciel, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando tres pisos más abajo, arreglando tranquilamente un pequeño ramo de flores para colocarlo en la bandeja con la merienda. De pronto, un presentimiento extraño lo hizo congelarse, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

Sebastian (con los ojos muy abiertos): No puede ser…

Guiado por aquel presentimiento, el mayordomo corrió escaleras abajo, rogando a quien pudiera escucharlo que no fuera lo que pensaba, pero cuando ya había logrado bajar un piso, la voz completamente furiosa de su joven amo hizo eco en su cabeza, cosa que le heló por completo la sangre, pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo alertado por aquel instinto que lo hizo sentir pánico, esperando llegar antes de que ocurriera lo peor.

Sebastian: ¡Grell!

Una vez en la puerta del baño de la planta baja, Sebastian se detuvo en seco, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Ciel, que lo miraba lleno de ira en los ojos, mucha más que la que su cara dejaba ver. Arreglándose un poco el cabello y la ropa, el mayordomo retomó su papel, como si nada estuviera pasando, y esperó porque su amo le hablara. Vio cómo éste se acercaba hacia él, conservando su mirada de enojo, y antes de poder decir nada, le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, que le dejó una marca, cosa que fue muy sorpresiva para el demonio.

Ciel: Sebastian, ¿qué significa esto? Fui muy claro contigo la otra noche con respecto a _esto_

La forma en que el conde se refería al shinigami mostraba muchísimo desprecio y asco, cosa que Sebastian fue capaz de ver, pero en ningún momento cambió la expresión en su pálido rostro, ahora con una marca roja que comenzaba a hacerse ver, simplemente permaneció callado a la espera de alguna instrucción, con una frialdad que realmente asustaba.

Ciel: Vamos al jardín, y trae eso contigo –se va-

Sebastian: Entendido

Sin darle tiempo a Grell para decir nada, lo tomó con algo de brusquedad del brazo, para seguir a Ciel hasta el jardín de la casa. En todo momento, el shinigami intentó hacer que Sebastian reaccionara, tratando de disculparse por lo que había pasado, pero no había caso, ese ya no era su amante ni su amado demonio, sino simplemente un mayordomo obediente, y lo que era peor, un extraño prácticamente.

En un área más abierta del jardín, pero a la vez algo lejana a la mansión, el conde finalmente se detuvo, dio media vuelta y observó a su mayordomo y a quien ahora ya no era un invitado sino más bien un prisionero. Le hizo un gesto al primero para que lo soltara, cosa que Sebastian hizo, pero tan bruscamente que Grell avanzó a tropezones antes de componerse y poder pararse derecho otra vez, muy asustado y triste de solo pensar en lo que pudiera pasarle ahora.

Grell (con voz lastimera): -lo mira- Sebas-chan…

Ciel: ¡Silencio, shinigami! Ya has importunado más que suficiente y no voy a tolerar más de tus tonterías, para empezar, ni siquiera deberías seguir con vida –mira a Sebastian-. Sebastian, quiero que termines lo que empezaste anoche, elimina a esta escoria de una buena vez

Sebastian: -hace una corta pausa y luego una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_ –avanza unos pasos-

Ciel: Aguarda. Esta vez, no quiero que lo hagas rápido, procura que el shinigami sufra antes de morir, estamos en un área apartada así que nadie podrá escuchar sus gritos. Es una orden, Sebastian

Con esa simple frase, el conde selló el destino del shinigami, a quien su instinto le gritaba porque huyera de allí, que buscara algún modo de salvar su vida, a la vez que su voz interna le decía que tratara de hacer entrar en razón al demonio, pero por más que ambas partes de su mente se peleaban por tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, simplemente fue incapaz de hacer nada, solo podía ver cómo el mayordomo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, del mismo modo que la noche anterior, pero sabiendo que ahora ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria posible, sin importar qué pudiera decirle Sebastian a Ciel, éste no caería de nuevo en la misma trampa.

Ahora simplemente parecía no haber salvación.

Grell nunca apartó su mirada de la de Sebastian mientras éste se le acercaba cada vez más, y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de él, simplemente agachó la cabeza, rehusándose a luchar contra él, cosa que hizo que el demonio se sorprendiera.

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- ¿Por qué no peleas o ruegas por tu vida?

Grell (sin mirarlo): No voy a pelear contigo Sebas-chan, si matarme hará que ya no tengas problemas entonces hazlo, haz lo que tengas que hacer

Sebastian: -se acerca a él- ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?

Grell: Sí –derrama una lágrima-, si tengo que morir, prefiero que seas tú quien me mate, porque te… te amo Sebas-chan

Oír eso hizo que a Sebastian le recorriera un escalofrío terrible a lo largo de la espalda, ¿culpa quizá? Posiblemente. El shinigami simplemente se estaba entregando a él en lo que solo podía entender como el mayor acto de amor que hubiese visto, le estaba entregando su vida solo para que ya no tuviera problemas con su amo, aun cuando en el pasado Grell hubiese gritado, pateado y golpeado con tal de salvarse.

Sebastian no quería hacerlo, pero recordando su lugar y sus órdenes, dio un primer golpe muy certero en el rostro del shinigami, tan fuerte, que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros, ahora con un ojo morado, del cual todavía salían lágrimas, en parte por el dolor pero más que nada de resignación y tristeza.

El segundo golpe no se hizo esperar, esta vez, directo en su vientre, el cual le hubiese sacado un quejido de dolor a cualquiera, pero Grell se había quedado sin aire. Cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento, momento que Sebastian usó para ir detrás de él y darle con su zapato en la espalda, con una fuerza que bien podría haber fracturado su espalda de haberse tratado de un humano, pero aun siendo un dios de la muerte, éste lo envió directo al suelo, donde continuó quejándose, pero insistiendo en no hacer nada por protegerse.

 _¿¡Qué es lo que haces!? Sebas-chan no quiere hacer esto y tú simplemente dejas que te golpee, actúa con dignidad y defiéndete, luego ve por ese mocoso que lo está obligando a lastimarte y deshazte de él_

Su voz interna le gritó por interminables momentos mientras continuaba ahí tirado, pero él se rehusaba a escucharla, no tenía fuerzas ni la voluntad para hacerlo ya.

Ciel: ¡Sebastian! ¡El shinigami continúa moviéndose, no te detengas hasta que lo mates!

Sin decir nada más, Sebastian tomó a Grell del cabello, cosa que hubiese sido más fácil si aún lo tuviera largo, pero que sin duda era dolorosa, y con otro golpe en la cara lo envió de regreso al suelo, de donde nuevamente no se levantó, simplemente se quedó allí, esperando a que todo terminara.

Sebastian: -se arrodilla frente a él- ¿De verdad no piensas hacer nada?

Grell: -lo mira- N-No… ya… te dije que… que te dejaría… matarme…

Sebastian: -lo hace ponerse de pie- Morir tirado en el suelo es un modo muy indigno de hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas estando de pie

Estar parado le era difícil a esas alturas, pero si era Sebastian el que se lo pedía, entonces iba a hacer el intento. Le costó hacerlo, pero pudo mantenerse derecho, y solo un segundo más tarde fue capaz de sentir otro golpe más en su vientre, el cual lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, pero se esforzó por continuar de pie, sin nunca flaquear y tratando de mantenerse digno, tal como quería su amado demonio.

El próximo golpe fue todavía más fuerte, y lo hubiese mandado aún más lejos de no ser por el árbol que estaba detrás de él, un viejo roble de casi cien años de antigüedad, el cual tenía un tronco sumamente grueso y una altura considerable debido a todo su tiempo de vida. Sebastian se acercó dispuesto a asestar el golpe final contra el shinigami, pero éste, en un impulso muy repentino, se hizo a un lado, alejándose algunos metros y evitando así su puño, siendo capaz de ver con su ojo sano cómo el demonio le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, llena de alivio al ver que hacía un intento por proteger su vida, pero dicha sonrisa se esfumó cuando, al quitar su mano, pudo percatarse de que el golpe había sido lo bastante fuerte como para llegar al centro mismo del árbol, partiendo su tronco por la mitad y haciéndolo caer, pero no hacia el lado donde estaba Grell, sino directamente contra sí mismo. En su sorpresa, Sebastian no fue capaz de retroceder más allá de un paso, pero el shinigami alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, y, pese a todo el daño que el mayordomo le había hecho, lo quitó del camino del tronco, usando toda su fuerza para llegar hacia él y empujarlo lo bastante lejos como para dejarlo fuera de peligro, olvidándose de protegerse a sí mismo.

Sebastian (con horror): ¡Grell!

Era como una repetición de aquel día, tres semanas antes: el grito de terror solo momentos antes de que un objeto enorme cayera contra el shinigami, y finalmente su voz que se apagaba una vez que el impacto finalmente llegó, y luego de eso, silencio. Grell yacía inmóvil debajo de kilos y kilos de ramas y hojas, luego de que aquel terrible golpe contra su cabeza lo dejara inconsciente.

Sebastian, e incluso Ciel, mostraban expresiones de sorpresa ante aquello, pero el primero ocultaba dentro de él una profunda tristeza, arrepentimiento y culpa que ahora era posible que jamás se pudiera quitar. Se limitó a ponerse de pie, no recordando cuándo había caído al suelo, mientras no supo si acercarse o no al lugar donde el shinigami se encontraba, posiblemente muerto debido a todos los golpes que había sufrido ya. Como fuera, el joven conde se le adelantó, y con paso lento pero firme se acercó a aquel lugar, y apartando algunas ramas vio el rostro de Grell, dándose cuenta del daño provocado, comprendiendo que finalmente y de una buena vez, Sebastian había cumplido con la orden que le había dado hacía ya casi un año. No había podido vengar aún a sus padres, pero al menos pudo hacerlo por su tía.

Ciel: Sebastian, limpia este desastre y dile a Finnian que plante un nuevo árbol, estaré en mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten –se va-

Sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho su amo y esperando porque éste se alejara, Sebastian corrió hacia donde estaba Grell, rogando para sus adentros porque estuviera bien, y esperando que algún día fuera capaz de perdonarlo.

Quitándole los restos del árbol caído de encima, Sebastian sujetó al shinigami en sus brazos, tal como lo hizo aquel día, observándolo mientras permanecía inconsciente. Algo dentro de él se rompió, y algo cálido le recorrió la cara. Tocando su mejilla, pudo ver que era una lágrima, la primera que hubiese derramado en siglos, cargada de pena al ver lo que había causado, culpándose enteramente a sí mismo por ello.

Sebastian (con la voz cortada): Grell… Grell… despierta por favor…

Amenazando con llorar, el demonio simplemente se quedó allí, sin importarle que el resto de los sirvientes pudiera verlo, o que Ciel regresara y lo volviera a regañar, ya nada le importaba. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho del shinigami pelirrojo, rogando en silencio porque despertara, pidiéndole perdón infinitamente por todo, absolutamente todo.

 _¡Oh Sebas-chan! Sabía que te había gustado mi regalo, pero si tanto necesitas estar conmigo solo llámame y vendré a verte cada vez que quieras_

Rió al escuchar la voz alegre y enamorada de Grell en su memoria, sintiéndose mal por las veces que lo había rechazado, las veces que lo había herido, en ese momento deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, y atreverse a desobedecer a Ciel, a corresponder de algún modo a los intentos del shinigami por ganarse su afecto. Si pudiera, lo haría todo diferente, pero nadie podía cambiar el curso del tiempo, ni siquiera un demonio.

Sufriendo en silencio, Sebastian no fue capaz de ver cuando los hermosos ojos verdes del shinigami se abrían de nuevo, tratando de enfocar su vista a pesar de sus anteojos rotos. Acomodándose un poco, pudo ver al demonio a su lado, sorprendiéndose ante esto, pero no logrando hablarle.

Levantando la vista al creer sentir que Grell se movía, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Sebastian no cabía en sí mismo debido a la sorpresa, pero antes de poder decirle nada al pelirrojo, pudo ver cómo en su rostro aparecía un visible sonrojo, casi del mismo tono de su cabello. En un segundo, éste se encontraba abrazándolo, mientras gritaba eufórico.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Qué alegría!

Sebastian (muy sorprendido): Grell… no puede ser…

Grell: -lo mira fijo- Despertar y verte a mi lado, es como un sueño, hasta creo que podría explotar de felicidad

El tono en su voz, éste finalmente era normal de nuevo, ya no ese tono masculino de antes, ni tampoco el tímido que con el tiempo había ganado, esa era la forma en que Grell le hablaba siempre, antes de su accidente.

Estaba de vuelta.

Finalmente, Grell Sutcliff estaba de vuelta.

Sebastian: -lo aparta suavemente- Grell… ¿ya me recuerdas?

Grell: -le sonríe- Claro que sí, jamás podría olvidarme de ti Sebas-chan… -baja un poco la voz- Por fin te recuerdo otra vez

Sebastian (más tranquilo): -hace una pausa- Perdóname por lo que estuve a punto de hacerte, solo seguía órdenes de mi amo

Grell: Está bien… solo quiero permanecer así contigo, al diablo lo que diga ese mocoso desde ahora

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa calmada, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Esta vez, el shinigami no se avergonzó ni evitó su mirada, sino que mantuvo sus ojos pegados a los suyos en todo momento, comprobando que sus recuerdos habían vuelto, y con ellos, el ser que realmente era.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban caminando hacia el área de la servidumbre al interior de la mansión. Sebastian se había quitado su chaqueta y con ella cubrió a Grell, debido a que su camisa aún se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado, cosa que el shinigami aceptó gustoso, abrazándose a la tela que tenía impregnado el olor de su amado demonio en ella, sacándole una sonrisa al mencionado.

Grell: Es gracioso, la primera vez que peleamos la usaste para atorar mi motosierra y así dejarme indefenso ante ti. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces

Sebastian: -rodea sus hombros con un brazo- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? Me propasé contigo allí afuera después de todo

Grell: Ya sanarán

Sebastian: ¿Estás seguro? Puedo intentar con una dosis doble de sal de roca si quieres

Grell: -se estremece- Estoy seguro

Dejando escapar una suave risa, acarició el cabello del shinigami junto a él mientras continuaba caminando hacia su habitación, gesto que ya se le había hecho una costumbre con el tiempo, y al entrar, se aseguró de ponerle seguro a la puerta, en el caso de que alguno de los sirvientes intentara molestarlo.

Sumidos en el silencio, Grell se dejó caer en la cama de Sebastian, aún sujetando su chaqueta con una mano mientras que dejaba caer su brazo libre sobre las sábanas, sintiendo luego un peso junto a él. Miró al demonio un momento, quien solo lo miraba preocupado, mientras acariciaba un lado de su cara, cosa que le hizo recordar lo adolorido que se encontraba.

Sebastian: Nuevamente, lamento mucho esto

Grell se sentó en la cama, la chaqueta que lo cubría deslizándose ligeramente, dejando ver uno de sus hombros descubiertos. Esperaba que quizá su voz interna le dijera qué hacer, pero ésta se había callado. Debido a que había vuelto a ser el de antes, ya no la necesitaría.

Grell: -toca la mano que lo acaricia- No importa Sebas-chan, estoy feliz de finalmente ser yo otra vez, y de que estés aquí a mi lado –le sonríe-

Grell finalmente había recuperado sus recuerdos, y lo que era mejor, su verdadera sonrisa, la cual había extrañado mucho a pesar de aquella expresión dulce que le dedicaba antes. El mayordomo entonces se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta, siendo seguido en todo momento por la vista atenta del shinigami.

Sebastian: Iré a buscar el botiquín de primero auxilios

Grell: Sabes que no hace falta, los dioses de la muerte sanamos rápido

Sebastian: -lo mira- Lo sé, pero siento que te lo debo –la abre-. Ponte cómodo, no me tardo –se va-

El shinigami se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, emocionado al verse a sí mismo en la habitación de su amado mayordomo. Sujetó la almohada, la cual tenía su esencia en ella a pesar de lo poco que la usaba, pero de todos modos fue capaz de sentir allí su aroma, el cual lo hizo sentir en paz y más enamorado que nunca.

Era como estar de vuelta en casa luego de una larga ausencia.

Caminando por los pasillos con el botiquín bajo el brazo, Sebastian se topó con Mey-Rin, quien cargaba una canasta llena de ropa en sus manos.

Mey-Rin: Sebastian-san, disculpe, ¿no ha visto a Grell-san? Tengo que decirle que su camisa ya está limpia, y por fortuna logré quitarle completamente aquella mancha

Sebastian: -la toma- Yo se la entregaré, continúa con tu trabajo Mey-Rin –sigue caminando-

Mey-Rin: A la orden –se va-

Entrando otra vez a su habitación, Sebastian vio a Grell a punto de quedarse dormido mientras abrazaba la almohada. Sonriendo, cerró la puerta con cuidado, para así no asustarlo, mientras se le acercaba tratando de no hacer ruido, dejando el botiquín en la mesa de noche, pero al mirarlo más de cerca, pudo notar que sus heridas ya estaban sanando, tal y como él le había dicho. Acarició lentamente su cabello, lo que lo hizo volver en sí, pero sin abrir los ojos aún.

Grell: -se ríe- Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: Te traje tu camisa limpia, levántate para que puedas cambiarte

Grell: -sujeta su chaqueta- No, quiero que el aroma de Sebas-chan siga conmigo

Sebastian: -lo besa- Tonto, si eso quieres, para eso estoy yo aquí

Ignorando el dolor que aún permanecía en su cuerpo, Grell se abrazó del cuello de Sebastian, pudiendo robarle un segundo beso, el cual profundizó más a cada momento. El demonio le respondió abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, no pudiendo creer completamente aún que el shinigami a quien había conocido finalmente estuviera de vuelta. Todo había pasado tan rápido que seguía pareciendo algo irreal, llegando incluso a temer que solo se tratara de un sueño.

Sebastian: -lo abraza más fuerte- Grell…

Grell: -se sonroja más- Sebas-chan… -hace una mueca de dolor- Auch…

Sebastian: -lo suelta- Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?

Grell: -toca su hombro- Creo que sigo algo herido después de la pelea… fuiste demasiado rudo hace rato

Sebastian: Deja que te ayude –toma el botiquín-

Abriendo aquella caja blanca, el mayordomo quitó de encima la chaqueta negra que cubría al shinigami, vendándolo en donde estuviera más herido. En todo momento, Grell no apartó la sonrisa de su rostro mientras Sebastian continuaba en lo suyo, mientras en la habitación ahora podían sentir un silencio muy profundo, pero a la vez pacífico.

Sebastian: -termina de vendar su brazo- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ¿No está herida?

Grell: -se lleva una mano a ella- Creo que tengo varios chichones en donde el tronco me golpeó –acaricia su cabello y suspira-

Sebastian: ¿Qué sucede?

Grell: No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto como para cortarme mi hermoso cabello, me tomó años lograr que creciera tanto, ahora deberé empezar otra vez

Sebastian: -sonríe- Creo que puedo solucionar eso –se quita un guante-

Usando sus habilidades de demonio, Sebastian acarició el cabello corto del shinigami, el cual lentamente comenzó a crecer otra vez, llegando más allá de su cuello, luego de sus hombros, pasando por su espalda y así hasta que sus puntas tocaron las sábanas de la cama. En solo un minuto, la larga cabellera roja de Grell se encontraba casi desparramada alrededor de él, en tanto que el mayordomo no dejaba de acariciar algunos mechones con sus dedos descubiertos.

Grell (muy sorprendido): -acaricia su melena- Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -lo besa otra vez- Recuerda que soy un mayordomo y un demonio, hacer algo como esto es muy sencillo, además, me gustas aún más con tu hermoso cabello largo, luces mucho mejor así

Grell no pudo evitar volver a sonreír con euforia a la vez que se lanzó a los brazos del demonio frente a él, muy agradecido y feliz porque éste hubiese hecho algo así por él, demostrando que no le guardaba ningún rencor tras la horrible pelea que acababan de tener. Sin embargo, Sebastian no pudo evitar pensar en algo importante, que creyó necesario que el shinigami supiera.

Sebastian: -se separa un poco y lo mira- Lo que ocurrió pudo haber sido incluso peor, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Grell: ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastian: Si no te hubieras movido en el momento correcto o si el árbol no hubiese caído sobre ti, pude haberte matado de verdad con aquel golpe, y eso es lo que mi amo esperaba

Grell: Pues claro que lo sé, ese mocoso solo te quiere para él mismo después de todo, por eso estaba celoso de mí –se cruza de brazos-

Sebastian: Lo sé, pero si él se entera de que estás vivo, no se detendrá hasta que finalmente te mate, por eso debo pedirte que desde ahora solo nos veamos en la mansión de Madam Red, y también… -suspira-

Grell: ¿También qué?

Sebastian: También deberé pedirte que si me vuelves a ver en la calle y estoy con Bocchan, no intentes acercarte ni nada, no quiero que lo que ocurrió hoy vuelva a repetirse, ¿lo entiendes?

Grell (no muy convencido): Está bien…

Sebastian: -aparta un mechón de su cara- Es por tu seguridad, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrirte nada malo. Desde ahora, tendremos que vernos a escondidas de Bocchan

Grell: -se emociona- ¡Kya! ¿O sea que desde ahora seremos amantes secretos? ¡Qué romántico! Desde luego que acepto Sebas-chan, lo que sea por ti

Sebastian debería acostumbrarse a tener de regreso al shinigami eufórico y enérgico de antes, pero sin duda con el tiempo lo haría.

Así pasaron algunos meses, Grell continuó con su trabajo y viviendo en el mundo shinigami, debido a que jamás le hubiesen permitido hacerlo en el de los humanos, y simplemente renunciar a su trabajo no era una opción, pero cada noche, él y Sebastian se encontraban en la mansión de Madam Red, la que estaba cada vez más cerca de quedar completamente reparada tras los muchos arreglos que el demonio le había hecho con el paso de las semanas.

El nuevo acuerdo era simple, cada noche, luego de que Ciel se hubiese dormido, Sebastian iría a ver a su querido shinigami pelirrojo a eso de las diez en punto, para estar completamente seguro de que el joven conde ya estuviese durmiendo y que no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Para su fortuna, si tal cosa se presentaba, solo bastaba con unos pocos segundos para regresar a la mansión Phantomhive y ayudar a su amo en lo que fuera, para después de eso regresar con Grell lo antes posible. En el caso de que Ciel y él debieran trabajar hasta tarde o salir de noche, los dos acordaron que si el mayordomo no se presentaba antes de la medianoche, era porque ya no lo haría, de ese modo se evitarían que el shinigami fuera hacia la mansión, poniéndose en peligro de ser descubierto. De cualquier modo, Grell no tuvo inconvenientes con eso, no quería volver a poner a Sebastian en una situación difícil de nuevo, ya que la última había sido realmente terrible para ambos. Para su fortuna, las misiones de la reina no les habían quitado más que unas dos o tres noches cuando mucho, por lo que podían pasar juntos hasta el amanecer, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, ahora mucho más desde que Grell hubiese recuperado la memoria, sanando de un modo tan impresionante como si nunca la hubiese perdido.

Ya a mediados del verano, casi a finales de julio, una noche Sebastian fue a encontrarse con Grell como ya era su costumbre. Llegó hasta la puerta principal, pensando en ver a su shinigami esperándolo usando uno de sus hermosos vestidos rojos, los cuales lucían mucho mejor en él desde que su cabello hubiese vuelto a su largo normal, pero esa ocasión en particular él no se encontraba donde siempre, cosa que sorprendió al mayordomo. Mirando el reloj, pudo ver que todavía era temprano, por ello no se explicaba su ausencia. Decidió entrar, al ver que la puerta estaba sin seguro, y al subir hasta la habitación de Madam Red, la cual ahora era de Grell, vio que ésta estaba vacía también. Pensó entonces en buscarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, no podía sentir su presencia en ningún rincón de aquella enorme casa, lo que indicaba que estaba vacía. Suspirando decepcionado, el demonio pensó por un momento en regresar a la mansión de su joven amo, hasta que algo que pudo ver por el costado de su ojo llamó su atención. Entrando, pudo ver una nota en la mesa de noche, la cual estaba adornada con una rosa roja recién cortada, y al tomarla, vio que ésta era para él.

 _Sebas-chan:_

 _En serio quería pasar esta noche a tu lado y que pudiésemos dormir abrazados hasta el amanecer, pero tristemente algo se me presentó. Prometo estar aquí pronto, recuerda tenerme en tu corazón hasta ese momento._

 _Muchos besos de mi parte._

 _Grell_

El demonio dejó escapar nuevamente un suspiro, a la vez que estaba algo aliviado de saber que el shinigami estaba bien, internamente temía que William hubiese vuelto luego de todo ese tiempo y quisiera causar algún problema, cosa que era posible, pero a la vez no muy probable, ya que no había sabido nada de él desde el día en que le quitó el registro de Grell. Decidido a esperar hasta que él volviera, se sentó en la cama, pero teniendo que levantarse de nuevo al sentir que lo había hecho encima de algo. Al quitarlo y tenerlo entre sus manos, se sorprendió por unos momentos al verlo, pero entonces una sonrisa cálida le recorrió el rostro.

En ese preciso momento, en el mundo shinigami, un cierto dios de la muerte corría por los pasillos de aquel amplio edificio, haciendo resonar sus tacones al momento en que éstos chocaban contra el piso. Quienes lo veían pasar no podían evitar sonreír un poco a la vez que se apartaban para evitar que éste los chocara en su prisa, de algún modo se habían acostumbrado a aquella versión más seria y trabajadora de su persona, pero sin duda era bueno tener de regreso al verdadero Grell.

Grell: -va con Ronald- ¡Ronnie! –se detiene y toma aire-

Ronald: Ah, Sutcliff-senpai, que bueno que hayas podido llegar

Grell: -se arregla el cabello- ¿Ya comenzaron? Dime que llegué a tiempo

Ronald: Claro que sí, de hecho estaban esperando por ti

Grell: Grandioso, entonces vamos

Ambos dioses de la muerte entraron por las amplias puertas hacia un enorme salón que el mayor de ellos ya conocía bien, y que de hecho el solo recuerdo de la vez en que a él le había tocado estar allí lo hizo estremecerse, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ahora no era por él por quien estaban allí, al menos no completamente, y ciertamente el lugar que le correspondía tampoco era el mismo. Tratando de estar lo más compuesto posible, fue hacia el estrado, sentado ahora junto al tribunal en donde el juez estaría en solo un momento, y precisamente un momento luego de su llegada, éste llegó, acompañado de varios otros shinigamis de mayor rango. Otro momento después, llegó el acusado, mostrando un semblante tan serio y profesional como si él fuera quien debiera juzgarlos a ellos, y no viceversa.

Las luces se encendieron, cegando al de cabello oscuro por un instante, pero una vez que se acostumbró, volvió a mirar al frente.

Juez: William T. Spears, un paso al frente por favor

William hizo lo que aquel superior le pidió, dedicándole una mirada corta a Grell, a quien no hubiese visto desde el incidente en la biblioteca, algo sorprendido al verlo luciendo su ropa y peinado de siempre, lo que lo hizo suponer acertadamente que ya había recuperado sus recuerdos de antes, pero eso no quería decir que hubiese perdido los que ganó luego de eso. Ambos sabían muy bien para lo que estaba allí, y pese a todo, Grell no lo iba a olvidar.

Juez: Grell Sutcliff, de pie por favor

Grell: -se levanta-

Juez: Explíquenos, con sus propias palabras, qué fue exactamente lo que hizo el señor Spears, tómese su tiempo y por favor sea honesto y claro

Grell: Sí. Will… es decir el señor Spears… fue hacia el lugar en donde yo me estaba alojando a mediados de mayo, entró por la ventana de la habitación y entonces… -hace una pausa-

Juez: Continúe por favor

El recuerdo era muy doloroso para él, no del todo por lo que William quiso hacerle, sino por la traición que sintió que estaba sufriendo por segunda vez, pero al mirar a Ronald, quien lo miraba desde la pequeña multitud que se encontraba presenciando el juicio, tomó aire y trató de ser fuerte.

Grell: Entonces él intentó abusar de mí, me colocó contra la pared y tras eso me tiró sobre la cama, y de no ser por la repentina llegada del mayordomo de la casa y porque yo me resistí, eso hubiese terminado aún peor

Juez: Entendemos que también hubo una pelea en la biblioteca shinigami en la misma noche de ese incidente, ¿podría explicarlos eso?

Grell: Necesitaba buscar el registro donde estaba almacenado mi cinematic record, para poder superar mi amnesia, y entonces el señor Spears me atacó repentinamente con su guadaña

Juez: ¿Y usted se encontraba desarmado?

Grell: Sí, no fui allí con la intención de pelear

Juez: -mira a William- Señor Spears, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

William: -hace una pausa- No su señoría, acepto todo lo que se ha dicho en mi contra

Grell se sorprendió ante eso, esperaba porque William dijera algo para justificar todo lo que le había hecho desde su accidente, pero increíblemente no fue así. Claro, estaba la posibilidad de que solo estuviese aceptando los cargos para que fueran indulgentes con él, pero de algún modo no sentía que eso sería algo que William haría. Aunque claro, en esas semanas, él no era el único que no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, así que todo era posible.

Juez: ¿Y cómo se declara?

William: Me declaro culpable

Juez: -mira a su derecha- Jurado, por favor den su veredicto

Shinigami: -se levanta- Hemos decidido encontrar al señor Spears culpable de todos los cargos su señoría

Juez: Muy bien, en ese caso, esta corte falla en favor del señor Sutcliff, y desde este momento el señor Spears queda suspendido de sus labores como shinigami por los próximos seis meses. Deberá entregar su guadaña y presentarse a realizar labores de limpieza y de escritorio a partir de mañana en la mañana –da un golpe con su martillo-. Se levanta la sesión y este caso se declara cerrado

Grell dio un sonoro suspiro una vez que sintió que podía volver a respirar tranquilo, al momento en que dejó el estrado para reunirse con Ronald, a quien dio un apretado abrazo, mostrando lo aliviado pero a la vez cansado que estaba.

Ronald (sonriendo): -pone una mano en su hombro- Tranquilo senpai, ya pasó todo, William no podrá volver a causarte ningún daño a ti ni a Sebastian-san

Grell (sin soltarlo): Que alegría… -se sobresalta- ¿Pero y qué pasará si lo hace? Mi pobre Sebas-chan podría estar en peligro si no estoy yo para protegerlo

Ronald movió un poco la cabeza al escuchar a su superior siendo tan dramático como siempre, y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda intentó hacer que se calmara un poco, ayudándolo a sentirse mejor al nunca dejar de sonreírle amablemente.

Ronald: Yo no me preocuparía por Sebastian-san, me has contando cómo te protegió de William suficientes veces como para saber que podría encargarse de él sin problema si algo así llegase a pasar

Grell entonces vio cómo William era llevado fuera de la sala por un par de shinigamis mayores, al parecer lo escoltarían hasta su oficina para que pudiera limpiar su escritorio antes de que lo movieran a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar acercarse a él y tratar de dedicarle unas últimas palabras antes de que debiera comenzar con su castigo, y disculpándose rápidamente con Ronald, corrió hacia él.

Grell: ¡Will!

Pero éste no parecía querer escucharlo, a pesar de que sus escoltas se habían detenido para dejar pasar a Grell. Tal cosa lo irritó, y no pensaba ocultarlo.

Grell: Will, no es educado ignorar así a una dama, te estoy hablando

William: -lo mira- ¿Qué quieres?

Grell: -suaviza su expresión- Quería decirte que te perdono por lo que pasó hace unos meses en la mansión de Sebas-chan, pero aun así me alegra que Ronald haya hecho lo correcto y te haya reportado, así lo pensarás dos veces antes de interponerte entre mi amor y yo

William: -deja de mirarlo- Lo que hice fue imperdonable, deberías estar furioso conmigo

Grell: -mueve su cabello con una mano- Tan testarudo como siempre, si te perdono es porque no quiero vivir con resentimiento, así como tú no deberías tener celos de Sebas-chan solo porque me enamoré de él, usa estos seis meses de castigo para pensar en eso, ¿sí?

William: -hace una pausa- Lo haré. Hasta pronto Sutcliff

William entonces continuó caminando acompañado por sus escoltas, hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Grell, quien no pudo evitar despedirse de él con una mano, volteando otra vez cuando sintió que Ronald tocaba su hombro.

Grell: -le sonríe- Te agradezco mucho que hayas dicho la verdad sobre lo que Will estuvo a punto de hacerme Ronnie, te debo una

Ronald: Yo diría que me debes muchas, Sutcliff-senpai, sobre todo luego de que William haya querido suspenderme a mí por ayudarte, y también por las veces en que me llamaste mocoso

Grell (sin dejar de sonreír): -junta sus manos- Perdóname por lo último, sabes que no era yo en ese momento

Ronald: -se ríe- Claro que lo sé, solo bromeaba. De cualquier modo, ahora que William ya no será un problema por algún tiempo, ¿por qué no vuelves con Sebastian-san? De seguro te ha de estar esperando

Grell: -suspira- Supongo que sí, pero me queda mucho papeleo pendiente por hacer, por las almas que he cosechado estos días –arregla su cabello-

Ronald: Olvídate de eso, me ocuparé del papeleo por ti, ve con él y diviértanse esta noche

Grell (emocionado): ¿En serio? –lo abraza- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor Ronnie! –se va corriendo-

Arreglando un poco su despeinado cabello y volviendo a poner su ropa en su lugar, el shinigami más joven vio cómo su superior se iba de allí al momento en que parecía estar rodeado de pequeños corazones, dando brincos como colegiala enamorada. Suspirando tranquilo, internamente agradecía una vez más que todo ese desagradable incidente con William ya pudiese quedar atrás, y que Grell finalmente pudiese estar con su querido demonio, tal y como siempre había querido, siendo él mismo.

Ronald: Mejor me apresuro, debo cumplir con mi propia lista en la mañana –camina hacia afuera-

Al salir de allí, fue capaz de ver fugazmente cómo un portal acababa de cerrarse, indicando que Grell ya se encontraba camino a Londres una vez más, para poder ir a ver a Sebastian y darle la buena noticia.

De vuelva en la mansión de Madam Red, Grell salió del portal para ir hacia la puerta de su hermosa casa. Arregló su cabello y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo para retocar sus pestañas rápidamente antes de entrar por fin, sintiendo un escalofrío muy agradable y excitante una vez en el recibidor, lo que le indicaba que su amado demonio se encontraba no lejos de él, cosa que solo hizo que su sonrisa fuera más grande al momento en que cerraba otra vez la puerta para ir escaleras arriba.

Dentro de la habitación, Sebastian continuaba sentado en el mismo lugar de antes, a la vez que sostenía en sus manos aquello que había encontrado cuando llegó, distraído mientras jugaba con él, tal como si fuera un gato, solo que con una expresión un poco menos emocionada. Cuando Grell llegó, las palabras que iba a decirle murieron en su boca al verlo en ese estado, sorprendiéndolo pero luego sacándole una sonrisa debido a la ternura que le provocó el mayordomo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para así no sacarlo de lo que estaba haciendo, y acercándose con cautela al ver que éste no advertía su presencia, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, en una escena que resultaba tan familiar que le sacó una risa divertida.

Grell: Adivina quién soy

Sebastian: ¿Oh? ¿Bocchan, es usted? Su voz suena diferente

Grell (un poco irritado): -quita sus manos- ¿En serio te recuerdo a ese mocoso?

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- No, él no es tan encantador como tú –toma una de sus manos y la besa- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando

Grell: -se deja caer en la cama- El juicio de Will se adelantó para esta noche, por poco no llego a tiempo para declarar en su contra, pero finalmente le dieron su castigo

Sebastian: Imagino que no nos molestará por un largo tiempo, eso es un alivio

Grell: -se sonroja un poco-

Sebastian: ¿Sucede algo?

Grell: Veo que ya te enteraste de mi pequeño secreto

Sin saber exactamente a qué se refería el shinigami, Sebastian entonces vio que estaba mirando al muñeco de trapo que tenía sobre sus piernas, al momento en que lo tomaba en sus manos para acariciar el mechón de cabello negro en su cabeza, sin nunca dejar de sonreír y con el sonrojo aun visible en sus mejillas. Ante esto, el demonio no pudo evitar sonreír también, sin duda aquel gesto en su rostro era contagioso.

Sebastian: Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras un muñeco de mí contigo, ¿lo hiciste tú mismo?

Grell: -lo toma de sus bracitos- Sí, poco después de que hice aquel pacto con el conde, ya sabes, cuando lo ayudé a rescatar a su pequeña prometida de esa siniestra torre, y desde entonces duermo con él

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- ¿Mm? ¿A qué pacto te refieres?

Grell (sonriendo pero sin mirarlo): -se sonroja más y abraza al muñeco- Él me prometió un día entero contigo a cambio de mi ayuda aquella vez, ya que tú estabas ocupado cumpliendo otra orden

Sebastian: Oh, ya veo, en ese caso… -se pone de pie-

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Sebas-chan?

Inclinándose ante él con una rodilla en el piso y con una mano en su pecho, tal como lo haría con Ciel cuando éste le daba alguna orden, Sebastian lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos rojos característicos de los demonios, junto con una sonrisa, la cual era la más sincera que nunca antes le hubiese visto.

Sebastian: Permíteme cumplir aquella promesa que mi amo te hizo, pasemos un día juntos los dos

Grell (sorprendido): Se-Sebas-chan… pero no podemos, el conde se dará cuenta de que no estás y podría sospechar

Sebastian: Convenientemente mañana mi amo pasará el día en juntas de la compañía, y luego fue invitado a cenar a casa de la señorita Elizabeth, no me necesitará más que para levantarlo por la mañana y uno que otro servicio ocasional, estará tan ocupado que ni siquiera notará que no estoy

Con eso, la sonrisa del shinigami pareció hacerse más grande al momento en que se lanzó a los brazos de su demonio, gesto que éste respondió con gusto, mientras acariciaba su rojo cabello con ternura, riendo suavemente mientras que Grell no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sebastian (sin soltarlo): -se acerca a su oído- Supongo que ya no necesitarás ese muñeco, ya que puedes dormir junto a mí todas las noches

Grell: -pone su cabeza en su pecho- Cuando tenía amnesia, la primera noche que pasé en mí cama luego de que salí del hospital, extrañamente no pude dormir, y así fue por tres días seguidos. Lo encontré en mi armario un día en que estuve haciendo limpieza en mi habitación, y aunque no lo recordaba, algo me decía que podría conciliar mejor el sueño si lo tenía conmigo, y así fue

Sebastian sonrió un poco más ante eso, mientras lo abrazaba más cerca de él, pequeños detalles como ese le hacían ver que lo que Grell sentía por él sin duda debía ser muy fuerte si aún en aquel estado había sido capaz de evocar parte de su recuerdo para así buscar algo de tranquilidad en él, incluso a pesar de no recordarlo por completo y aunque fuera a través de algo tan simple.

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama? Quiero que comencemos nuestro día juntos desde ahora

El dios de la muerte no pudo negarse ante aquella petición por parte de su amante, y sin más, se puso de pie, mientras que Sebastian lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo hasta allí.

Solo minutos más tarde, ya en casi completa oscuridad, solo iluminados por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, ambos se encontraban prácticamente sin ropa, mientras que parecían no querer separarse por nada del mundo. Sebastian era realmente hábil cuando se trataba de besar, pero Grell no se quedaba atrás, no queriendo romper nunca aquel beso que comenzó dulce al principio pero que no tardó en volverse cada vez más fogoso conforme pasaba el tiempo. El demonio tenía al shinigami apresado entre sus brazos, mientras que éste rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, en un agarre firme que le hacía ver cuánto lo necesitaba cerca de él. Todavía le era difícil creer del todo que estuvieran así, incluso a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces desde que comenzaron sus encuentros nocturnos.

Sebastian: -le lame el cuello-

Grell: -se estremece- Sebas-chan… me da cosquillas –se ríe un poco-

Sebastian: -lo besa de nuevo- Di mi nombre otra vez…

Grell (casi sin aliento): Se… Sebastian…

Sebastian: -sonríe y besa su pecho-

Casi sin fuerzas debido al placer que recorría su cuerpo, Grell ya no pudo aguantar más y cayó rendido sobre la cama, pero sin nunca soltar al mayordomo, quien cayó sobre él, al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- Aún no llegamos a la mejor parte y ya luces agotado

Grell: No es verdad… solo quería ponerme cómodo…

Sebastian: Déjame ayudarte con eso

Separándose apenas lo necesario, el demonio terminó de desabrochar la camisa que el shinigami aún llevaba puesta, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya propia, tirando ambas prendas al suelo, repitió la misma acción con la ropa interior del pelirrojo, cosa que hizo que éste se sonrojara, lo que pudo notar pese a la falta de luz, pero vio entonces en su mirada que no quería que se detuviera, y no lo hizo. Quedando finalmente desnudo ante él, Grell solo lo miró con más deseo que antes.

Grell: Por favor Sebas-chan… ya no aguanto más…

Sebastian (sin dejar de mirarlo): -sonríe un poco- Sé paciente, quiero asegurarme de que no te lastimaré, no me gustaría volver a hacerlo –lame sus dedos-

Para el dios de la muerte, tener de regreso a su demonio dulce y sensual era un respiro. Si bien llevaban ya un tiempo como amantes secretos, el recuerdo de aquella pelea en el jardín de la casa Phantomhive seguía fresco en su memoria, pero no culpaba a Sebastian, puesto que solo cumplía las órdenes de su amo, cosa que para un demonio era lo más natural. El mayordomo por su parte se sentía feliz de que Grell lo hubiese perdonado, de algún modo sentía que no lo merecía y por ello cada día quería demostrarle a éste que se encargaría de compensarlo por todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir, tanto antes como después del primer accidente.

El placer que inundó el cuerpo del shinigami cuando su demonio comenzó a prepararlo hizo desaparecer de su mente cualquier rastro de pensamientos o ideas que no tuvieran que ver con él, dejándose llevar solo por las sensaciones que ahora estaba experimentando. Gimió cada vez más fuerte conforme Sebastian llegaba más profundo con sus dedos, tocando ese lugar dentro de él que lo hacía volverse loco mientras lo alistaba para lo que vendría. Minutos después se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lo suficientemente listo y retiró sus dedos de aquella cavidad, mientras sostenía sus piernas y las abría para hacerse espacio entre ellas, al momento en que se quitaba su ropa interior, dejando libre toda su hombría, para después comenzar a tocar la entrada del contrario con la punta.

Sebastian: ¿Estás listo?

Grell se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y solo un segundo después abrió los ojos como nunca al sentir a Sebastian entrar por completo en él, tan lentamente que parecía que jamás iba a terminar, pero una vez que lo hizo, éste permaneció quieto, esperando porque el shinigami se acostumbrara a su tamaño, de una forma tan considerada y gentil como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo.

Jadeando su nombre de nuevo, Grell le dio permiso al demonio para continuar, cosa que él hizo con todo gusto, saliendo casi por completo de su cuerpo para después volver a entrar de un solo golpe, repitiendo la misma acción varias veces, una y otra vez, dejándolo casi sin voz y entibiando el aire a su alrededor con el calor de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones aceleradas. El shinigami hizo un intento por no gritar tan fuerte, ya que si seguía haciéndolo apenas podría hablar a la mañana siguiente, aunque de hecho si continuaban a ese ritmo, tampoco iba a poder caminar, cosa que al parecer Sebastian estaba empeñado en hacer que ocurriera, ya que cada vez entraba y salía con mayor rapidez, a un ritmo que hubiese sido bestial para un humano, pero completamente maravilloso para un dios de la muerte.

Grell (sin soltarlo): -esconde su cabeza en su hombro- ¡Se-Sebas…chan! ¡Ngh!

Sebastian (sonriendo): -acaricia su espalda- Todavía estoy lejos de terminar, ¿podrás aguantar un poco más?

Grell: ¡Ah! ¡S-Si…! Todo lo que quieras… Sebas-chan… ¡Aah!

Tomándolo más firmemente de su cintura y cambiando su posición, teniendo ahora al shinigami sentado en su regazo, el demonio comenzó a dar estocadas más profundas y fuertes, mientras que Grell lo rodeaba con sus piernas y sus brazos en un fuerte agarre, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Su cara se encontraba ahora oculta entre sus largos mechones rojos, apenas dejando ver sus ojos nublados de pasión y deseo, los cuales Sebastian pudo ver claramente cuando lo miró a la cara, justo antes de besarlo otra vez, con tal ferocidad como si estuviese devorando el alma más deliciosa del mundo.

El beso, si bien fue profundo, no hizo mucho por acallar los gemidos que Grell dejaba escapar, ya que continuaba emitiéndolos contra los labios de su amante, a la vez que sentía como si fuese a partirse por la mitad debido a lo profundo que lo sentía entrar en su cuerpo. Eventualmente, debió soltar la boca de su amado Sebastian, para poder recuperar algo de aliento y así gemir todo lo que necesitaba. Éste lo miró con deseo y amor a los ojos a la vez que sonreía satisfecho, sin detener aquel delicioso vaivén que los mantenía unidos, en un abrazo tan cercano que no había espacio para nada entre sus cuerpos.

Grell: Sebastian… por favor no te alejes jamás de mí… ¡Ngh!

Sebastian: -besa su cuello- Jamás lo haré… pero por favor no vuelvas a olvidarme, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre

Grell: Lo prometo… quiero tenerte en mi mente siempre, quiero que tu imagen llegue a mí cada noche mientras duermo y que estés ahí cuando despierto…

Sorprendido de su propia capacidad de seguir hablando claro a pesar de las miles de sensaciones que el demonio le estaba entregando en ese momento, Grell comenzó a jadear de nuevo, esta vez en el oído de su amante, cosa que no hizo más que encenderlo más de lo que ya estaba, a la vez que lo abrazaba con ternura. Una sensación ya conocida lo invadió, la cual le indicaba que ya estaba cerca de alcanzar su clímax.

Sebastian: Grell… ya no podré aguantar mucho más… ahh…

Excitándose aún más al escuchar cómo Sebastian dejaba escapar un ligero gemido, Grell sostuvo al demonio fuertemente dentro de él, sintiendo cómo sus estocadas se hacían algo erráticas. Momentos después ahogó un potente gemido, que sonó más bien profundo, y entonces sintió como su amante se liberó en su interior, llenando su cuerpo de aquella sustancia blanca y ardiente que lo hizo alcanzar su propio orgasmo, para sentir poco después como el demonio finalmente terminaba de llenarlo por completo.

Quedándose ahí, jadeando y sin nunca soltarse, Grell y Sebastian esperaron a recuperar un poco el aliento, y a que sus mentes regresaran a la realidad, luego de haber estado en algo que parecía ser otro plano por largos momentos, solo para encontrarse el uno al otro al volver.

Luego de que el demonio saliera de su interior, Grell no pudo evitar quejarse un poco ante la sensación de vacío que tenía ahora, la cual pronto fue llenada al sentir los brazos de Sebastian rodeándolo por completo, para recostarse con él en la cama mientras lo acariciaba con amor, gesto que contrastaba enormemente con los duros golpes que solía darle antes. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Grell: -se acurruca contra él- Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- ¿Si, Grell?

Grell: -sonríe- No es nada… solo me gusta decirte así… Eso fue maravilloso por cierto…

Sebastian: Me alegra que te haya gustado, podemos repetirlo mañana temprano si no estás muy cansado

Grell: No podría sentirme mejor luego de una noche tan hermosa

Con cuidado, Sebastian los cubrió a ambos con la frazada una vez que sintió que el aire de a poco volvía a su temperatura normal. Si bien era una noche de verano, lo que más anhelaban era poder dormir así, abrazados y compartiendo su calor.

Sebastian: -lo besa en la frente- Buenas noches

Grell: Buenas noches, Sebas-chan

Cerrando los ojos, Grell sostuvo a Sebastian con algo más de firmeza a la vez que lo acercaba más hacia él, quedándose completamente dormido, solo sintiendo su suave respiración contra su piel, y sus manos, que ya parecían conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acariciándolo suavemente una vez más. El demonio entonces cerró sus ojos también, uniéndose a su querido dios de la muerte en un sueño tranquilo y profundo, permaneciendo allí por el resto de la noche.

Horas más tarde, la luna fue reemplazada por el cálido sol, el cual ascendía marcando el amanecer de un nuevo día, con su luz colándose por la ventana de la habitación en la cual Grell descansaba tranquilamente luego de una noche apasionada junto a su amado demonio. Éste comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos al sentir la luz chocar contra su rostro, despertándolo de a poco.

Grell: -se estira un poco- Buenos días, Sebas-chan…

Buscando con sus manos al mayordomo, Grell entonces se dio cuenta de que éste no se encontraba a su lado, lo cual lo entristeció un poco, llegando a creer que aquella hermosa anoche no había sido más que un sueño, pero esto era contradicho por su cuerpo desnudo y algo adolorido, el cual no era cubierto por nada más que las delgadas sábanas de la cama.

Levantándose lentamente, sonriendo ante el ligero dolor en su espalda, Grell sintió la necesidad de llamar a Sebastian, pero tal cosa no fue necesaria, debido a que fue rápidamente capaz de sentir su presencia acercándose a la habitación. Volviendo a esconderse bajo las sábanas, fingió estar dormido al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, seguida de pasos que se acercaban a la cama, la cual se hundió al recibir el peso del demonio sobre ella. Éste acarició su cabello a la vez que alejaba algunos mechones desordenados de su rostro aparentemente dormido, acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Grell: -se mueve un poco- Mmm… ¿Eres tú Sebas-chan?

Sebastian: -sonríe- Claro que soy yo, ¿dormiste bien?

Grell: -lo mira- De maravilla

Al enfocar mejor su vista al no tener puestos sus anteojos, se pudo dar cuenta de que el mayordomo ya estaba completamente vestido en su pulcro uniforme negro, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse, al darse cuenta de que él continuaba sin ropa.

Grell: -toma su mano- ¿Debes irte ya?

Sebastian: En realidad acabo de volver, me fui rápidamente antes de que Bocchan despertara, y una vez en la mansión lo ayudé a alistarse para hoy, luego del desayuno fue a su estudio, trabajará hasta que sea hora de su primera junta del día, así que tenemos tiempo

Grell: ¿Qué hora es?

Sebastian: Cerca de las nueve y media. Es temprano, si quieres puedes volver a dormir

Grell: -sonríe tranquilo- Solo si tú me acompañas

No pudiéndose negar ante su sonrisa, el demonio hizo lo que su shinigami le pidió. Quitándose su chaqueta y zapatos, se unió a él en la cama, abrazándolo del mismo modo que la noche anterior, trayendo a la mente de ambos ese lindo recuerdo.

Alrededor de las once de la mañana, ambos ahora se encontraban en el comedor, donde Sebastian preparó el desayuno para Grell, cosa que lo hizo sonreír como loco a la vez que sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con más intensidad que nunca, mientras juntaba sus manos en un gesto que mostraba lo emocionado que estaba.

Grell (sonriendo): -descansa su cabeza en sus manos- Eres tan dulce Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -le sirve una taza de té- Solo quiero asegurarme de que disfrutes nuestro día juntos

Grell: -suspira- Al menos hasta que tu amo te llame de nuevo –bebe un sorbo-

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- Si pudiera elegir, ignoraría sus órdenes para poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero no pensemos en eso por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Grell: -sonríe de nuevo- Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes conmigo?

Sebastian: -hace una pequela reverencia- Con gusto

Así pasaron la mañana, hasta que ésta dio paso a la tarde, simplemente hablando, riendo y haciéndose compañía. Grell olvidó por completo que tenía que trabajar ese día, pero en vista de que Sebastian se había tomado un descanso de sus labores como mayordomo, se dio el placer de hacer lo mismo y solo enfocarse en su amado demonio.

A eso de las dos y media de la tarde, mientras ambos caminaban por el extenso jardín de rosas de la mansión, Sebastian pudo sentir en su mente la voz de su amo llamándolo, lo cual interrumpió por completo su agradable momento junto a su shinigami, quien dejó de sonreír por un instante al ver que el demonio tuviera que irse.

Grell: -lo toma de la mano- ¿Volverás pronto?

Sebastian: -lo besa en los labios- Claro que sí, prometo no tardarme

Grell: Déjame al menos acompañarte hasta la puerta –lo toma del brazo-

Los dos se fueron caminando juntos, y una vez afuera de la mansión, Grell tuvo que soltar a Sebastian de nuevo, para que pudiera ir a ver lo que Ciel necesitaba, no pudiendo evitar estar triste ante la idea de separarse de él. El mayordomo notó esto y lo besó una vez más, cosa que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- Te veré cuando regrese, hasta entonces

Grell se despidió de él mientras lo veía irse lo más rápido que podía, en dirección a la mansión de Ciel. Colocando sus manos tras su espalda, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que se sentía, como si todo en su vida finalmente fuera perfecto.

Pasara lo que pasara, él y Sebastian ahora estaban juntos, y nada iba a poder cambiarlo.

FIN


End file.
